La hija de Mordor
by GHiKi
Summary: Una extraña chica sirviente de Sauron cambia de vida y terminara uniendose a la compañía del anillo. ¿Qué pasará con tanto macho suelto?
1. Subsistencia

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí mi primer fanfic. Antes que nada quiero decir que fanfic debería hacer tutoriales para subir una historia. Porque menos mal que se algo de ingles, sino en la vida subo nada ´

Bien, espero que os guste :D y como tenemos que decir todos: Todo personaje o lugar que aparezca en mi historia y en el libro de el señor de los anillos son del señor Tolkien, lo demas es mio

CAPITULO 1. SUBSISTENCIA

Otro día como los últimos de mi "nueva" vida. Dije que no iba a volver a ser mala, pero parece que la maldad me persigue, aunque en el buen sentido.

"Se que robar es malo, pero cuando hay que sobrevivir todo vale, o al menos para mi."

"La Taberna del Poney Pisador cada vez se llena más de gente idiota. No hago más que mirar a cualquier lado y veo a Ghiki robando dinero y objetos de valor a cualquiera. Por suerte, los saboteadores están borrachos y no se dan cuenta hasta el día siguiente y no sospechan que les robaran en la taberna. Y es que hoy en día te encuentras a gente importante en el Poney. Un día conseguí lo que robo en un mes gracias a un pez gordo de Gondor, siempre recordaré la espada que llevé al tasador. Creo que el estaba más contento que yo, será porque a los pocos días se ofrecía una buena cantidad de dinero por ella. Como dije, debería de ser de alguien importante."

El ruido de dinero me hace despertar, otra vez pensando en mis victimas. Cuando agacho la cabeza por debajo de la mesa veo a mi gran y valioso cómplice. Sus pintas harían a cualquiera reír, y fue lo que provocó en mi. No es muy común ver un mono con un trozo de tela lleno de monedas, unas cuantas pipas y alguna que otra daga, pero lo mas gracioso fue que estaba cubierto de bebida, al pobre lo habrán confundido con una rata, aunque no es muy común que una rata este fumando una pipa.

Y así es como me paso la vida, robo, voy al tasador consigo dinero y vuelvo a casa. Imagina como seria el perfecto hogar, pues mi casa no se parece en nada, con decir que no tengo... vivo en los árboles, fuera de Bree, será que se me pegó de mi compañero, pero no he encontrado lugar donde no me miren raro.

He de decir con esto, que soy un poco "especial". Basta decir mi procedencia, pero eso es algo de lo que no hablo. Aún así, me delata mi cabello, y es que, antes de la muerte de mi padre, era completamente rojo, pero después se volvió por una parte negro. Imagino que se debe a mis "dotes", pero no hablaré de ello por ahora. Por encima, el más práctico es que puedo ver en la oscuridad, es más, me encanta la oscuridad, y el fuego, negro y rojo, como mi pelo. Me define a la perfección. También me recuerdan a mi antigua vida.

Bueno Ghiki, es hora de dormir - le digo a mi mono, pero él me responde con un movimiento circular de la mano sobre el estómago - ¿Tienes hambre? - pregunto incrédula - ¡pero si te comiste media taberna!

Si encuentras un mono alguna vez en tu vida, nunca lo cojas como mascota. Hacen una cosa y al rato la vuelven ha hacer, y cuando parece que ya no lo hará más, lo vuelve ha hacer. En fin, aquí me encuentro volviendo a Bree, exactamente al Poney para que mi amiguito pueda seguir comiendo.

No corras tanto Ghiki. La comida no va a desaparecer. No me mires así - digo mientras mi monito me mira con una cara de ¿monito muy mono?. - Sabes que con esa cara obtienes lo que quieras, quien se podría resistir a ella.

Justo al terminar de hablar, el mono continúa su carrera hacia el pueblo. Cuando reanudo mi camino siento algo. Algo que creí que no volvería a sentir. Aunque no se si se debe a que tengo sueño, pero juraría que los jinetes negros han salido, y están cerca.

No hecho cuenta a lo pasado y continuo tras la búsqueda de Ghiki, porque el podido mono ya debe de estar en la taberna. Aunque si se piensa, parece que el mono sabe algo de esto, pero no quiero darle más vueltas al asunto y entro al pueblo, aunque en alerta.

Nada más entrar a la taberna, lo primero que veo es a Ghiki robando una daga de una bota a un señor cubierto por una capa en una esquina a oscuras fumando una pipa. Sigo mi camino hasta mi mesa favorita, donde veo a Ghiki volver con la daga feliz. Me la da y se sienta en mi hombro. Al rato llega Mantecona extrañado de mi segunda visita en una noche.

¿Se le ofrece algo más esta noche?

Eh, si. Aquí mi amigo desea seguir comiendo, ya sabe. - ante esto Mantecona no hace más que sonreír. Sabe que cuando el bicho viene a comer, come - llévatelo y dale lo que quiera.

Tras salir Mantecona de mi vista con Ghiki en la cabeza saltando, me dedico a observar al personal. Lo de cada noche, borrachos, borrachos y más borrachos. Cuando me aburrí de mirar borrachos miro hacia la ventana, extrañamente oigo pisadas, pero no se ve a nadie por el cristal. Me acuerdo de los jinetes, pero no los siento, sin embargo, mi anillo siento que está reaccionando.

Miro hacia abajo y veo para mi gran asombro que empiezan a formarse palabras que sólo el fuego desvela, pero no solo el fuego, hay otra cosa también, pero no puede ser posible. El Único no puede estar aquí.

Siento una brisa, la puerta se ha abierto. Tras ella entran ¿cuatro hobbits?

... y acordaos, a partir de ahora soy el señor Sotomontes... - me parece gracioso lo que hablan, es más, parece que sólo yo con mi oído de elfos pero sin elfo lo oí. Cada vez me son más útiles mis "dotes".

Un ruido a mi lado me hace quitar la vista de los hobbits, es el hombre al que Ghiki robó la daga.

No se porque, pero siento que ese hombre no merece que se la robe, así que disfrutaré molestándolo. Mientas sigue buscando su daga, yo la cojo en mis manos y con dos dedos empiezo a balancearla. Al poco rato, el hombre se da cuenta de que su daga, la tengo yo.

Disculpe señor... - dice mientras se levanta y se acerca a mi mesa. Al no obtener respuesta del "señor" (adoro que me confundan con hombre bajo mis capas) continua - bien, señor¿podría decirme como terminó mi daga con usted?

¿Qué no es obvio? - pregunto mientras veo, aún a oscuras ( te veoooo), como cambia la cara del tío al darse cuenta de que mi voz no es de hombre.

Pero todo queda en un segundo plano. De la nada se ha formado un escándalo de miedo en la taberna. Intento encontrar cual es el motivo, y cual es mi sorpresa al oír a la gente que a desaparecido alguien. Mis sospechas de que el Único esta cerca eran ciertas. Miro a mi anillo como acto reflejo para ocultarlo y ahí otra sorpresa. Uno de los hobbits que entraron se encontraba debajo de mi mesa con un anillo en la mano y mirándome alucinado.

Fuego, eras de fuego... - dice sin dejar de mirarme.

Pero..., genial, un hobbits con el anillo - digo mientras lo cojo del gorro de la capa y me lo llevo a la parte de habitaciones de la taberna.

Esto es lo que me faltaba, cuando todo estaba normal salen los siete y el anillo me persigue, y para colmo un hobbit esta apunto de descubrirme. - susurro mientras tiro al hobbit al suelo y cierro la puerta después de entrar en una habitación. - ¿Cómo y por qué tienes ESE anillo? - digo sin miramientos.

Mi yo anterior vuelve a molestarme¿por qué tendría que haber sido tan fría, se que mis ojos esmeralda ante este tono de voz se vuelven mas claros, y no es lo que se dice bueno, querer sacar algo al hobbit asustándolo.

Perdona - digo mientras me siento en la cama de la manera más cálida.

El hobbit parece que se calma, aunque no dice nada. Pasan los minutos y seguimos igual. Justo cuando por fin iba a hablar, va y entra a lo salvaje casi tirando la puerta el hombre de antes y para colmo con espada en mano. Ya me volvió a asustar al pobre hobbit.

¿Por qué te llevaste al hobbit¿qué es lo que buscas? - pregunta el tío, como si el fuera el guardaespaldas.

¿Le conoces? - le pregunto al hobbit. Tras negarme con la cabeza más asustado que antes, sigo - ¿No sabes que es de mala educación entrar en una habitación sin tocar, y menos con arma en mano, aunque si quieres podemos estar a iguales...

Por fin podré usar de nuevo mis cuchillas. Se que mis armas son raras, tal vez porque yo lo soy también, pero me encantan. No son como cualquier espada, podría decir que son una especie de espada que empieza en el antebrazo y mucho más ancha. Lo bueno es que no necesito sujetarlas ya que las tengo muy bien atadas.

Perdone, creo que nos hemos malinterpretado, - continua el tio después de haberse quedado flipando con mis hermosas cuchillas - para empezar esta es mi habitación.

El tio misterioso se quita la capucha desvelando su rostro, aunque yo ya lo había visto en la oscuridad. Hay que decir que es muy apuesto, ojos grises, pero castaño, larguillo, muy bien. Sobretodo sus ojos, grises como el metal, y hablando de grises¿donde se metió mi mono gris?

Me sobresalto al escuchar gritos por el pasillo, vuelvo la posición de ataque a la puerta, el hombre me mira extrañado pero al rato comprende. Los gritos son cada vez más audibles. Se acercan.

De repente, la puerta se abre de nuevo.

¡AHHHHHHHH! Corre Sam que nos coge.

Al principio no entendí nada. Por la puerta aparecieron los otros tres hobbits con Ghiki detrás chillando como loco. Normalmente Ghiki es inofensivo, solo sabe robar y comer.

Merry te dije que no era buena idea - oigo que dice un hobbit a otro escondidos detrás del hobbit del anillo si eso es posible.

Lo se Sam, pero Pippin y yo teníamos hambre - le contesta al hobbit.

Ahora todo concuerda. Mirando mejor, los dos hobbits tenían en las manos lo que se supone que debería ser la comida de Ghiki. De ahí que pareciera loco. No le gusta que le "roben" la comida.

Creo que ahora que estamos todos juntos es hora de aclarar ciertas dudas - dice el hombre mientras no deja de sonreír mirando de Ghiki hacia los dos pequeños hombrecillos.

Hasta aqui el primer capitulo, no se desvela mucho pero espero que os guste. La verdad ahora siento lo que sienten ustedes cuando escriben. Dejen Reviews


	2. Descubriendo cosas

**¡Hola! Aqui estoy de nuevo. Espero que os guste el segundo capítulo e intentaré subir uno como mínimo todos los fines de semanas. ¡Por fin vacaciones!**

**HADA.**_Veo que tu le escribes a todo el mundo :P, gracias por el aviso del "candado". Me llevé un buen rato invetigando a ver como se quitaba:P . Gracias por leer mi historia u sobre el bicho raro persiguiendo a los hobbits en este será al revés, ya verás que cómica la situación.  
_

**AMAZONA VERDE. **_Jaja¿de veras te robé la idea del título, yo me llevé dos noches pensando en cual ponerle:P . Sobre el mono, me encanta poner cosas que la gente no pone, y ¿Por qué no? una mascota cómica. Ya verás las peleas que habrán entre Ghiki, Merry y Pippin :D_

**ANDRAYA THELAT.**_ Hola, gracias por pasarte :D, que sepas que para mi eres una de las mejores en fanfiction :P . Sobre tu duda de las cuchillas, a ver como desirte. El arma se parece un poco a las garras de Lobezno (imagino que sabrás quien es), sólo que en vez de ser tres cuchillas es solo una con el ancho de la mano, y en vez de salir como le salen a Lobezno salen del antebrazo. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, se supone que las garras salen como una especie de dispositivo para luchar, no me preguntes como existía eso en esa época ¨, es algo que quería poner en mi historia :D . Espero haberte ayudado, aunque sino, tendré que hacerte un dibujo y enviartelo a tu correo :P  
_

**CAPITULO 2. DESCUBRIENDO COSAS**

Siento que el hombre no tienes malas intenciones, por lo que me bajo la capucha. La verdad no se si debería haberlo hecho, porque ahora están todos mirándome el pelo como una extraña.

_- _Por favor, no me miren así. Me hacen sentir rara - digo con mi voz más dulce. Parece que hizo efecto porque ahora me miran a los ojos. - Empecemos con las presentaciones.

_- _Trancos para serviros, aunque pienso que una dama como usted no necesitará ayuda - dice el tío mientras hace una reverencia hacia mi.

_- _Pippin Tuk, es un placer - me dice un hobbit mientras sale de su "escondite" y me coge la mano para besarla.

_- _Aparta Pip, así no se hace - dice otro hobbit detrás de Pippin mientras lo empuja a un lado.- Merry Brandigamo - dice mientras me besa la mano también.

Tras un momento de silencio en el cual mis ojos estaban fijos en el hobbit del anillo, Merry vuelve a tomar la palabra para presentar a los dos hobbits restantes que parecían estar mudos.

_- _Bueno, el seboso es Sam Gamyi, y mi primito favorito: Frodo Bolsón.

_- __Así que Frodo, tendré que vigilarlo_ - pienso hasta que me interrumpe Trancos.

_- _Parece ser que la dama no quiere desvelar su nombre ni el de su mascota.

_- _¡Eso no es una mascota! - salta Pippin.- Eso es un animal de Mordor. Es un asesino, casi nos come.

_- _¡Si, es cierto, - continua Merry - casi me arranca un dedo mientras ...

_- _Pisom, - interrumpo yo, _¿por qué hablan mal de Ghiki si fueron ellos los que le robaron?_ - soy Pisom. Mi mascota se llama Ghiki, y no es un asesino - miro a Pippin, quien se encoje,- en todo caso es un ladrón, así que ten cuidado. ¿Verdad Trancos?

_- _Eh, si. A mi me quitó la daga y ni me enteré - contesta. _Parece ¿avergonzado?_ - Pero, señorita Pisom. Ese no es su verdaero nombre, o ¿me equivoco?

_- _Pues... - _dio en el clavo, la verdad no tengo nombre jeje_ - no, no es mi verdadero nombre, pero el vuestro tampoco. No ¿Trancos?

_- _No, soy Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn - _¿Qué, tengo frente a mi al heredero de Isildur. Ya no me cae tan bien._

_- _Imagino que no irá soltando ese nombre por cualquier lado. Puede hacer mucho daño a los gondoritas - digo mientras me muerdo la lengua para que no me salga la voz demasiada venenosa, aunque parece que no lo logré.

Frodo se ha puesto de pie haciendo ruido, lo que hizo que mirara hacia él. Parecia que no entendía por que dije eso, aunque no sólo él, sino los otros tres hobbits también.

_- __Bueno, tengo que saber a donde va Frodo con el anillo, asique vamos a ver. _ Frodo -llamo al hobbit - ¿hacia dónde te diriges?

Frodo me mira un poco sorprendido pero contesta al final.

_- _Tenía que ver a Gandalf aquí para irnos juntos a Rivendel - me dice un poco con miedo aún.

_- _De acuerdo - contesta Aragorn - Gandalf me temo que no vendrá. Debería haber llegado hace unos días según me informó en su última carta.

_- _¿Conoces al señor Gandalf? - pregunta Sam. _¿Cómo puede conocer tanta gente ese viejo?_.

_- _Si, y me pidió que os haga de guía hasta Rivendel en el caso de que no llegara a tiempo - _y ¿este que se cree, ni loco lo dejo con el portador del anillo._

_- _Yo también voy - todos me miran.- ¿Qué?

_- _No se el motivo por el que quiera venir, pero me podrás ayudar en el camino hacia Rivendel. El sendero es peligroso y no vendrá mal esas armas tuyas tan raras - _jeje, me salí con la mía - _Dormiremos en mi habitación, no creo que sea conveniente que volváis a vuestros cuartos.

¿Sabría ese tipo que los siete están cerca? Yo no me quedo en duda, así que me acerqué a Aragorn y me lo llevé a una esquina.

_- _No me mientas si te pregunto¿sentiste a los jinetes negros? - le susurré para que no nos oyeran los hobbits.

_- _Claro¿tú también? - me pregunta asombrado.

_- __Como no si viví tantos años con ellos, _¿por qué crees que te pregunto? - le digo, _es lógico, sino no te hubiera preguntado. A veces no parece pensar._

Aragorn pone cara de comprender que fue una pregunta estúpida y se aleja para hablar con Frodo del viaje. Yo mientras tanto recuerdo mi época oscura. No quiero volver a ella.

Unas manos me sacan de mis pensamientos. Son Merry y Pippin jalándome de la capa. Les sonrío y me siento en la cama mientras golpeo la cama a mis lados para que se sienten conmigo.

_- _¿Qué pasa? - pregunto al ver que se quedan de pie donde estaban.

_- _Es esa bestia - dice Merry señalando a Ghiki.- ¿Siempre la tienes encima?

_- _Jajaja, claro, pero si os asusta puedo decirle que se baje - digo mientras los dos hombrecitos asienten con la cabeza.- De acuerdo. Ghiki¿te importaría ir a buscar algo de agua? - le pregunto a mi mascotita, aunque no hace falta terminar para que el mono salga corriendo en busca de lo pedido.

Merry y Pippin empiezan a hablar susurrando, les miro intentando escuchar lo que dicen, pero aún teniendo el oído de los elfos no los escucho. Después de susurrar tanto, por fin se deciden a sentarse junto a mi.

_- _¿Qué queríais preguntarme? - pregunto con una sonrisa para darles confianza.

_- _Veras... - empieza Merry.- Es que... queríamos preguntarte una cosa.

_- _Si, una cosa - dice Pippin mientras asiente con gran vitalidad la cabeza.

_- _Pues eso, que queríamos preguntarte una cosa - vuelve a repetir Merry.

_- _Y ¿qué es? - pregunto después de haber pasado un rato en silencio.

_- _Queríamos saber por qué tienes el pelo de dos colores - contestó finalmente Pippin.

_- _Pues... - digo mientras pienso que contestar. Hecho una mirada al cuarto para ganar tiempo y veo que Trancos, Frodo y el hobit seboso me están mirando interesadamente. - Pues, bueno, tendré que mostraros una de mis habilidades - digo mientras levanto la mano y abro la palma hacia arriba. - Poseo la habilidad del fuego, - digo mientras aparece una bola de fuego en mi mano,- de ahí el color rojo.

Vuelvo a mirar a los presentes. Todos los hobbits tienen los ojos como platos. Parece que se asombraron demasiado. Sin embargo, Aragorn no muestra sentimiento alguno de sorpresa, es más, me mira de una manera muy seria. Rompo el contacto visual con él y tiro la bolita hacia la mecha de una vela que enseguida prende iluminando un poco más el cuarto que estaba ya en penumbras. La noche se acerca.

_- _Y el color negro, - prosigo con mi explicación,- es porque domino la

_- _oscuridad - me corta Aragorn.

_- _Si - afirmo sorprendida. De repente hago que la habitación quede a oscuras. Sólo se veía el fuego de la vela, pero no alumbraba.

_- _Creo que ya puedes hacer desaparecer la oscuridad - dijo Aragorn. A oscuras su voz parece la de un hombre peligroso. - Estás asustando a los hobbits.

_- _Si, claro - obedezco enseguida un poco avergonzada. No me había dado cuenta de que Merry y Pippin estaban abrazados a mi cintura.- Perdón.

Se formo un denso silencio muy incómodo. Empiezo a sentirme mal, Aragorn y los hobbits no hacen más que mirarme. De repente oigo las patitas de Ghiki correr por el pasillo. Me levanto y pregunto:

_- _¿Alguien quiere agua? - a continuación aparece Ghiki por la puerta con una jarra de agua.

_- _¿También eres adivina? - pregunta Frodo.

_- _Noo, jaja - digo riéndome.- Es que escuche a Ghiki venir.

_- _Entonces ¿eres una elfa? Ellos tienen el oído superdesarrollado - pregunta Sam muy ilusionado._ Hay que ver la imaginación que tienen los hobbits._

_- _Si fueras elfa te recordaría - dice Aragorn. - conozco a muchos elfos.

_- _No soy elfa. Soy... - _¿Qué soy? Ni yo misma lo sé.- _¿Has estado alguna vez en Rivendel? - pregunto para cambiar la conversación.

Aragorn no quedó satisfecho, la próxima vez que me pregunte no me libro. Por suerte esta vez Frodo y Sam empezaron a preguntar a Aragorn cosas sobre Rivendel y los elfos.

En silencio me acerco a Ghiki y cojo la jarra de agua. El mono se me sube al hombro de nuevo contento. Cojo un vaso y me echo agua, luego se lo doy a Ghiki y yo me acerco a la ventana. Todo está demasiado tranquilo, pero siento a los jinetes cerca.

Cuando me doy cuenta, todo está en silencio. Me doy la vuelta y veo a los cuatro hobitts durmiendo y a Aragorn sentado en una esquina con la pipa mirándome.

_- _Me parece que sabes algo más de lo que está pasando y no lo quieres decir - dice Aragorn en un tono amable pero serio.

_- _Tengo secretos - contesto simplemente.- Y no pienso contarlos, ni siquiera al heredero de Gondor.

Aragorn no pareció sorprendido, sin embargo la conversación quedó ahí. Yo seguí observando por la ventana y Aragorn fumando. Aunque cuando terminó o se cansó de fumar se levantó y se colocó a mi lado.

Las horas pasaban sin hablar. Ya bien empezada la madrugada siento a los siete, y muy cerca. Aragorn me señala la ventana del frente diciéndome que era la habitación de los hobbits. Y ahí voy yo con mi supervista y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver, en el mismo momento que empezaron unos gritos, a los siete jinetes negros destrozando las camitas a estocada limpia mientras producían esos terribles gritos.

Los hobbits brincaron en la cama y Aragorn los tranquilizó, aunque pienso que estaba demasiado oscuro como para que lo vieran, y como dije que iba a cambiar de vida empezando ha hacer cosas buenas les prendo unas cuantas velas con mis bolitas de fuego para que no se asusten.

Cuando los jinetes se cansaron de gritar debido al fracaso que habían tenido, se marcharon, aunque no muy lejos, porque los sentía en la lejanía aún.

Los hobitts no podían conciliar el sueño, y por petición de Pippin terminé acostada con ellos en la cama, e imagino que me quedé dormida, porque lo último de lo que me acuerdo es de tener cuatro pares de brazos diminutos encima mía y la estúpida sonrisa en la cara de Aragorn mientras estaba sentado de nuevo en la esquina, esta vez sin pipa y con Ghiki en el hombro. Y por último un pensamiento. _¿Ya me cambió mi jodido mono?._

**Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado :D. Ya toy por la mitad del tercero, a lo mejor lo subo a mitad de semana, quien sabe. Chao!**_  
_


	3. La cima de los vientos

**Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo! (que repetitivo). Para no decir lo mismo de siempre no os digo nada :P. A disfrutar.**

**HADA: **_Ehhh, q paso? Pedazo review que me mandaste, gracias :D. Lo del nombre de la chica que no se lo coloco, en cierto modo es que aún no se lo he buscado, jeje. En verdad no tiene nombre, pero tedre que buscar uno para la presentación ante Elrond. Más abajo lo diré para que me ayuden a buscar uno :D, el nombre de Pisom es simple, Pi - Piros, Som - sombra, sus poderes, que imaginacion eh? jaja. A ti te he visto en casi todos lados, no en tus historias por desgracia ni en ninguna mia, simplemente en las contestaciones de review de otros autores, si es que estás en todos lados xD Más preguntas, bien de prreguntas por cierto. La tia, bueno no tiene raza, es no puedo decir aún, y por supuesto que a los elfos no les gustará, tiene un aura maligna :O_

**AMAZONA VERDE:**_ Jeje, sobre el mono, me toy pensando si al final se irá con Frodo cuando se separe la compañía, pero eso es mucho más adelante, tu que dices?_

**DARK ANGEL:**_ Gracias, cada vez se pondrá más interesante, espero que sigas conmigo para verlo :D_

**ELY BRODY: **_Te gustan los hobbits? a mi me encantan, bueno Merry y Pippin, creo que se nota bastante con el protagonismo que tienen. Aragorn es super sexy :D pero me parece que se va a llevar una temporada sin salir su "estupida" sonrisa de en cara, como dice Pisom :D  
_

**ANDRAYA THELAT: **_Solo queriá saber si entendiste la descripción del arma de Pisom que te di en el capitulo anterior, solo eso :D_**  
**

**CAPITULO3. LA CIMA DE LOS VIENTOS**

El suave sol de la mañana me despierta de mi corto sueño. Me levanto de la cama intentando no despertar a los hobbits de su sueño. Cuando salgo del baño me doy cuenta de que Aragorn no está en el cuarto, pero si está Ghiki dormido entre Merry y Pippin.

Decido bajar a la taberna a por algo de comer y para subirles a los hobbits de paso. Al llegar a ella, encuentro a Aragorn hablando con Mantecona. Escucho y oigo mientras me acerco que está pidiendo que prepare una cantidad de comida para el viaje. Cuando llego a ellos Mantecona me mira de una forma un tanto rara.

_- _¿Pasó la noche aquí, señorita? - pregunta de forma preocupada.- ¿Y con este señor?

Aragorn no echa cuenta a la conversación, aunque parece que está acostumbrado a que lo insulten y hablen mal de él, por lo que coge una buena cantidad de comida y se excusa diciendo "voy a llevarle el desayuno a los hobbits".

Cuando Aragorn se perdió de vista, Mantecona siguió con el interrogatorio.

_- _Has de saber, que Trancos no es un tío normal. Es un montaraz del Norte y podría hacerte cosas malas. Dime que no has pasado la noche con él.

_- _¿Tanto se preocupa por mi, señor Mantecona? - pregunto sorprendida. Es la primera muestra de afecto que he tenido en mi vida.

_- _Claro, pero por favor, si vas a irte con él ten cuidado. ¿Si?

_- _Siempre lo tengo - digo con una sonrisa en la cara que Mantecona me devuelve-. Solamente vamos a acompañar a unos hobbits a un lugar seguro.

_- _De acuerdo - contesta más aliviado-. Cuando bajéis tendré preparada la comida que me encargó.

_- _¿Podría...podría hacerme un buen desayuno para unas cuantas personas? - pregunto avergonzada mientras siento mis tripas rugir. _Definitivamente pasarte gran parte de la noche despierta te da hambre._

_- _Claro, pero no te cobraré hasta que vuelvas de ese viaje. Se que así vendrás a pagarme nada más venir - me dice con una sonrisa aún más grande.

Cuando Mantecona me da el desayuno, en el cual se esmeró bastante (pan calentito, varios vasos de agua y leche, frutas y carne) me dirijo a la habitación. Y aquí otra sorpresa. Nada más llegar al pasillo escucho las voces de Pippin y Merry junto con los chillidos de Ghiki. ¿Qué estará pasando?

Al abrir la puerta me quedo pasmada con la escena que tengo delante de mis ojos.

Sobre la cama se encuentra Merry arrodillado intentando quitarse a Ghiki de la cabeza mientras intenta impedir que Merry se lleve algo, que no se lo que esa, la boca, mientras que también, Pippin está tirando de pie detrás de Merry de Ghiki pos la cola.

Cuando puedo reaccionar, escucho las risas de Aragorn y Frodo mientras Sam no hace más que decir "Haga algo señor Frodo. Esa bestia se va a comer a Merry y a Pippin".

_- _¿Qué ocurre aquí? - grito a los presentes. Merry y Pippin dejan de pelear con Ghiki, Aragorn me mira otra vez con esa sonrisa en la cara, y Frodo y Sam callan de inmediato. Ghiki, simplemente, le quita a Merry de la mano la preciada comida y huye a mi hombro mientras salta en señal de victoria.

_- _Eso no vale, devuélvemelo - exige Merry tras un breve silencio.

_- _Sí, devuélveselo. No valen trampas - apoya Pippin.

_- _Si se pelean por este - miro lo que tiene Ghiki en la mano - trozo de ¿zanahoria, bueno, yo traje más comida.

No hizo falta terminar para que los dos hobbits se levantaran corriendo de la cama y me arrebataran la bandeja de las manos.

_- _Una parte es mía - digo elevando la voz para que me oyeran los hobbits, aunque creo q no me oyeron.

_- _Ten por seguro que no veras nada de comida - me dijo Aragorn a mi lado.- Ten, guardé una manzana por suerte - dice mientras me entrega una sosa manzana. Aunque viéndola mejor, tiene una pinta muy apetecible.

_- _Gracias - digo mientras le pego el primer mordisco-. ¿Tanto comen los hobbits? Si son muy pequeños.

_- _Si, pero glotones - contesta Frodo.

_- _Nosotros tenemos - dice Merry mientras pone la mano en posición de enumerar algo - el desayuno.

_- _El segundo desayuno - prosigue Pippin mientras Merry suma esto con sus deditos.

_- _El aperitivo - continua Merry sumando también.

vEl almuerzo - sigue Pippin y otra vez suma Merry.

_- _¡El segundo almuerzo! - exclama Merry y otra vez suma.

_- _El postre, que es muy importante - sigue Pippin y de nuevo Merry suma.

_- _La merienda - continúan Merry y sus dedos.

_- _El té - prosigue Pippin y los dedos de Merry que ya casi no caven. _¿No piensan parar? Si que comen los enanos._

_- _La segunda merien... ¡EH! - se interrumpe Merry -. Ladrón¡devuelve la comida que no hemos terminado!

Mientras los dos hobbits habían detenido su comida para girarse hacia mí para contarme su lista de comidas puestos en una posición muy graciosa, Ghiki había aprovechado para coger la bandeja y desaparecer, pero un tenedor se le cayó alertando a los hobbits. Y así dio comienzo una carrera de obstáculos en la habitación con Ghiki delante con la bandeja de comida y Merry y Pippin detrás saltando por las camas y corriendo sin parar.

Cuando por fin nos encontramos fuera de la taberna con todo lo necesario para el largo viaje, nos adentramos a empezar nuestro camino hacia Rivendel. En cabeza iba Aragorn, con Frodo y Sam detrás junto con un poney que no tengo ni idea de donde salió. Luego iba yo y detrás de mí, Merry y Pippin.

No pude aguantarme las ganas de mirar hacia atrás, a lo que había sido mi hogar durante tan poco tiempo, pero le cogí cariño. Mantecona se encontraba en la puerta de la taberna del Poney Pisador mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida. Mi vista pasó a los hobbits que se encontraban detrás mío. Merry tenía una mejilla arañada y Pippin los brazos. Si te preguntas ¿por qué? Creo que no hace falta explicarlo. Ghiki ganó la pelea que hubo después de la prueba de obstáculos y se comió toda la comida. Es increíble como un monito puede comer hasta más que dos hobbits.

La marcha iba en silencio. De vez en cuando Merry o Pippin preguntaban si podíamos parar a comer, cosa que siempre era negada por Aragorn. Los días pasaban y siempre era lo mismo. Silencio, preguntas de los dos hobbits, caminar, comer y dormir. Aragorn y yo hacíamos las guardias, aunque por los distintos terrenos por los que pasamos no creo que hubiera nada peligroso. Bosques, pantanos, caminos...

Por fin llegamos a un punto del camino donde se veía una cima de una montaña con una rara estructura en la cima.

_- _¿Podemos parar ya a comer? - preguntó Pippin por décima segunda vez en la mañana, aunque las demás sin éxito.

_- _Si, claro - contestó Aragorn sorprendiendo a los hobbits. Normalmente no paramos hasta más de medio día, prácticamente cuando se está haciendo de noche -. Subamos a la cima para ver el terreno y luego buscamos una cueva donde comer.

_- _Adelántate tú mientras yo me encargo de los hobbits para que subas más rápido - le digo a Aragorn -. Al poco estamos arriba nosotros.

Los hobbits me miran con cara de eterna felicidad, la verdad es que Aragorn los ha matado con la larga caminata sin apenas pausa y a toda carrera. Aragorn, sin embargo me mira con cara de sorpresa. _¿Cree que yo estoy cansada?_

_- _Yo no estoy cansada, pero los hobbits están hechos polvo - digo antes de que me ofenda con una pregunta, pero la mirada ya lo hizo -. Subiré con ellos más despacio mientras tú inspeccionas sin preocuparte y a tu ritmo.

_- _De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado y cuida de ellos. Aquí tengo cuatro espadas cortas que les servirá a los hobbits - dice mientras se las entrega a cada uno -. No tardéis mucho.

Aragorn desapareció de nuestra vista antes de contar hasta cinco. Yo me quedé al cuidado de los hobbits que por lo que oí, se derrumbaron detrás mío. No les eche cuenta, al fin y al cabo se merecen un descanso, ya subiríamos más adelante.

Ghiki se bajó de mi hombro y se fue con Frodo, yo simplemente me senté en una piedra y los observé. Sam estaba tumbado en el suelo con las piernas y brazos extendidos mientras todos los cacharros que carga están a los lados. Merry y Pippin están sentados comiendo un trozo de pan mientras observan a Ghiki en la cabeza de Frodo, que estaba de pie al lado de los dos hobbits.

Cuando creo que pasó el suficiente tiempo como para que hayan descansado me pongo en pie y ordeno la subida a la cima. Esta vez yo iba en cabeza con Frodo y Ghiki en su cabeza, Merry y Pippin detrás y por último Sam y el poney.

_- _Es muy simpático el mono - me dice Frodo para romper el hielo.

_- _Sí, sabe alegrar el ambiente - le contesto con una sonrisa a la que me devuelve con otra.

_- _Será muy simpático, pero es un glotón - dijo Pippin por detrás.

_- _Sí, y no hace más que mirar la comida - prosigue Merry.

_- _Y si se le deja se la come - continúa Pippin.

_- _¿A quién me suena eso? - pregunto con las risas de Frodo y Sam por el comentario.

El camino ascendente continuó sin más incidentes. Sam concentrado empujando al poney, Pippin y Merry hablando de comida mientras se tropezaban con alguna piedra en el camino, Ghiki haciendo ruidos cuando estaba a favor de algo que decían los dos hobbits de la comida y Frodo hablándome sobre la comarca y su tío Bilbo.

Cuando llegamos a la cima ya estaba oscureciendo. Aragorn se hallaba sentado en una piedra. Daba la sensación de que estaba ya desesperado de esperarnos.

_- _Pensé que ya tendría que bajar a buscaros - exclamó mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia nosotros.

_- _Hicimos una pausa para descansar - dije como defensa.

Aragorn no dijo más nada y empezó a descender por el camino que recientemente habíamos subido.

_- _Seguidme - gritó cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer por el camino -. He encontrado una cueva para pasar la noche. Tengo que seguir inspeccionando el terreno.

La noche llegó, y como dijo Aragorn, se fue a inspeccionar el terreno. Creo que me vio con cara de niñera, porque todo el día de hoy ha sido a lo que me he dedicado, aunque tienes sus razones. Los siete nos están siguiendo, los siento.

Me levanto y me acerco a la entrada de la cueva, todo está oscuro pero veo el camino tranquilo con algún que otro conejo pasando, o lechuzas volando con sus presas en el pico. Si tuviera un arco quizás podría cazar para cenar algo, pero..._¿Huelo a comida?_

Me doy la vuelta y allí están Merry, Pippin y Sam (con Ghiki en la cabeza) con una hoguera y asando comida.

_- _¡Qué hacéis! - exclamo mientras empiezo a echar tierra al fuego -. ¿Estáis locos?

_- _Estábamos haciendo la cena - dice Pippin mientras recoge la comida y le quita la tierra que les cayó.

_- _Teníamos hambre - dice Merry mientras le quita a Pippin dos salchichas y le da una a Ghiki.

_- _Se nota que no sabéis la que se nos viene encima - susurro. Pensándolo, ellos no saben quien nos sigue.

El grito agudo característico de los siete se oye en la base de la montaña. Los hobbits se ponen de pie como levantados por un muelle y se ponen detrás mía.

_- _Ghiki, quédate aquí con las cosas - ordeno -, y ustedes - señalo a los hobbits -, conmigo, a la cima.

Hecho a correr hacia la cima con los hobbits detrás mía. Se que estamos en desventaja, porque siete contra, bueno, contra mi, porque no creo que los hobbits hagan algo.

En la cima no se me ocurre otra cosa que prender una gran hoguera con mi fuego, al menos cuando Aragorn la vea vendrá corriendo y de paso me sirve para pelear contra ellos.

Nuestra formación es simple, yo delante, Merry y Pippin a mis lados pero unos pasos más atrás, Sam detrás de ellos y Frodo al final.

Antes de que empiece la lucha, cojo dos palos de madera a los que acerco al fuego para que empiecen a arder, así defenderé mejor a los pequeños junto con mis cuchillas.

Todo parece que se oscurece, siento a los jinetes en la cima y me esfuerzo por localizarlos. A los dos valientes que pusieron sus patas en la tierra de la cima, los convertí en almas de fuegos después de haberles lanzado una gran bola de fuego a cada uno. Ya son 5.

Al virarme, los tres hobbits están rodeando a Frodo mientras un jinete se acerca a ellos. No puedo con todos, asique me lanzo al más próximo y empiezo a asestarle palazos de fuego. Otro menos.

Vuelvo a mirar a los hobbits, Sam se encuentra tirado en el suelo mientras Merry y Pippin siguen protegiendo a Frodo. Intento acercarme, pero me salen al paso dos jinetes y me lo cortan.

La lucha se va complicando, peleo con los dos a la vez, pero de reojo veo que el jinete sobrante se acerca por detrás de Frodo. Lo veo alzar la espada contra él. Yo me libro de uno, pero el otro no me deja pasar. Ya me temo lo peor.

_- _No debiste de haberte marchado Pisom - me susurra el maldito que no me deja pasar -, y menos, tener amigos. Sabes que no fuiste creada para eso y nosotros te lo haremos saber.

Oigo el susurro de la hoja descender. Ya me imagino lo que sucederá. Aparto la vista, no quiero verlo, pero nunca oí el grito de Frodo, o el ruido de caer el cuerpo al suelo, lo que oí fue el chocar de una espada contra el puñal.

Levanto la vista y nunca me alegré tanto de ver a Aragorn. La felicidad me da fuerzas y le clavo la cuchilla en la cara al maldito que está delante de mi mientras que le doy un palazo con el palo de fuego. Otro que sale corriendo.

Merry y Pippin ya estaban como Sam, y el jinete que estaba delante de ellos está persiguiendo a Frodo que se arrastra hacia atrás por el suelo. Me dirijo hacia él y veo que se pone el anillo y desaparece.

En este momento me da igual que Frodo me vea como soy realmente, por lo que empiezo mi camino hacia mi destino, pero antes de que llegara el tío alzó el puñal al aire y lo clavó en el vació. Al principio no entendí lo que hacía pero al rato de la nada apareció Frodo con el puñal clavado en el hombro.

Sentí rabia, mucha rabia y cuando iba a descargarla contra el jinete Aragorn apareció entre medio y empezó a pelear con él espada en mano y con un palo en llamas.

Tras huir, Aragorn se acercó a Frodo y verificó su herida. Yo seguía en mi sitio, igual que los otros tres hobbits.

_- _Tenemos que ir a Rivendel ya - dijo Aragorn con cara de preocupación.

**Bueno bueno, tengo un problemilla que a lo mejor me ayudais a resolver. La protagonista no tiene nombre y para que me entendais, a la protagonista no le pusieron nombre, solo el apodo de Pisom, asi que¿quien quiere bautizarla, a lo mejor sale por ahi vuestro nombre diciendolo xD, o a lo mejor es como siempre el gran sabio Gandalf :D Muchas gracias si decidiis a colabolar :D**

**Hasta aquí este capítulo :P . Salió un poco más largo que los otros pero eso es mejor para ustedes :D . Chao!**


	4. Reencuentro con un viejo amigo

**HOLA! que tal:P. Bueno los reviews  
**

**DARK ANGEL: **_Bueno, tu nombre me gusta mucho, así lo oscuros, los adoro, hubo una época en que yo usaba Angel of Darkness o algo así, ya no me acuerdo, fue hace mucho tiempo :P . T en por seguro que hubiera usado el tuyo, pero claro, es un nombre ingles, y como que en una historia de la Tierra Media como que no pega jajaja._

**HADA: **_Gracias por la gran variedad de nombres que me distes, al final cogí uno, pero no como nombre nombre, sino como Trancos por ejemplo :D. La verdad no se como puedes hacer 20 hojas para tu historia :O, a que tamaño de letra lo haces!. Y para que veas como se complicará la cosa, te diré que para el próximo capítulo no te vas a esperar donde pasará practicamente el capítulo entero :P_

**MILI GREENLEAF: **_Hola! me parece que eres nueva :D, bueno, la historia es como la del libro pero cambiará mucho, y como tu dices es mucho más larga. :P_

**ELY BRODY: **_Gracias por tu nombre, creo que usaré ese más adelante cuando se hagan las presentaciones formales :D _LOTHELAWEN, suena bien. De donde lo sacaste?

**AMAZONA VERDE: **_Bueno, el destino de Ghiki todabía no está desidido, a lo mejor termina con Gimli , jaja, o con Merry y Pippin. No está claro aún. Como puedes pensar que Aragorn mire a Pisom con deleite, esta comprometido xD aunque a lo mejor le meto por ahi a la historia algo, no creo, imagino que el la verá como un padre o un hermano, ya vere :D_

**ANDRAYA THELAT: ** _Jaja, la verdad, es que subí dos capitulos la semana pasada, es lo que hace el aburrimiento :P. Sobre Ghiki, no se, a lo mejor terminan haciendose amigos y comparten la comida :D_

**DAVINCI: **_:D permitiré encantada que seas mi fan numero uno siempre que no se peleen ustedes :P. Y bueno, como le dije a Andraya TheLat, subí los dos la semana pasada, no juntos, pero con dias de diferencia creo _

**SONIA11: **_Me alegra que te encante mi fics, imaginé que todabía no había ninguno sobre "la hija de Mordor" :P, asi que creo que es único por ahora, aunque creo que Amazona Verde tenía una idea parecida según me contó, espero que lo escriba pronto y animate tu tambien :D _**  
**

**CAPITULO4. REENCUENTRO CON UN VIEJO AMIGO**

Cuando me di cuenta, Aragorn ya tenía a Frodo en brazos y estaba bajando de la cima. Como pude levanté a los otros tres hobbits y nos pusimos a seguirlo.

Al llegar al final del camino en nuestro rápido descenso de la cima, unos arbustos cercanos empezaron a moverse. Aragorn se dispuso a parar para atacar a quien estuviera detrás, pero yo no lo creí necesario.

– No seas insensato – le grité -, llévate a los hobbits, yo os adelanto más tarde – él siguió caminando.

– Pero no sabes el camino – me dijo Pippin. Aragorn volvió a parar. _Tiene razón._

– Ya me las apañaré para encontraros.

Finalmente los convencí para que se fueran. Aragorn iba por delante, seguro de si mismo, Sam detrás sin dejar de mirar a Frodo, y Merry y Pippin iban al final mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás. Cuando desaparecieron de mi vista me volví a los arbustos. Se quien viene, al igual que se que no viene en son de guerra.

Cada vez escuchaba sus pisadas más cercas, pero ahora también escuche a un mono, _¿Ghiki?_

– No debes abandonar los regalos – dijo una voz entre los arbustos.

– Oiren –dije sin ningún tono de algún sentimiento -. Gracias pero tenía la esperanza de que supiera encontrarme él sólo.

– Deberías saber también que no debiste huir de tu padre – continúo la voz ahora saliendo junto con su cuerpo de los arbustos. Cual fue su sorpresa al presentarse ante mi como el espíritu de rey mortal codicioso por el poder y no el de un jinete negro corrompido por el anillo.

– Mi padre murió – dije muy segura -. Eso a lo que llamas ahora como mi padre no es más que la parte maligna de su espíritu. Alguien que sólo querrá utilizarme. Gracias pero no tengo intenciones de volver a su lado para ver como destruye la Tierra Media. _¿Cómo quiere que llame papá a... a... un ojo?_

– No puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, se que eres muy terca, pero ayúdanos, damos tu anillo y no haremos que ese pobre hobbit sufra más llevando el otro anillo. Tu padre se conforma con uno

– Es increíble como puedes hacer que parezcas una buena persona y luego, cuando vuelves a ser un sombra eres tan cruel.

– Eso me ofende – dijo Oiren mientras ponía el semblante de ofendido -. Si lo que quieres es que nos olvidemos de donde vienes y te tratemos como a cualquier otra raza lo haremos, pero recuerda, tu no perteneces a ninguno de ellos, fuiste creada para llevar a cabo algo que ni siquiera tu padre es capaz de hacer.

– ¡Cállate, no quiero recordar esa parte de mi vida. He cambiado y veré lo que ha hecho mi padre, y óyeme bien – le digo mientras me acerco a él señalándolo con el dedo -, como vea algo que no me guste, dile a mi padre que si hace falta pelearé contra él.

– De acuerdo. Te daré mi último consejo y favor como amigo – me dice con esa vieja sonrisa con la que pasábamos días hablando -, si quieres salvar a tus amigos, corre, porque los demás van tras ellos, yo los entretendré un tiempo si hace falta.

– Gracias – le contesto con una sonrisa mientras me doy la vuelta para echar a correr.

Creo que nunca en mi vida había corrido tanto, y lo peor de todo es que no se si voy por el buen camino. Todo me parece igual, árboles, arbustos y tierra. _¿Dónde está el jodido camino?_

Después de correr por un tiempo ilimitado para mi, distinguí a Sam entre los matorrales buscando algo.

– ¿Qué buscas Sam¿Dónde están los demás?

– Señorita Pisom me asustó – me dice mientras se pone una mano en el pecho -. Estoy buscando la hoja de reyes, el señor Trancos me la mandó a buscar para el señor Frodo. Él está por allí – me señala la dirección.

– Gracias Sam, cuando termines vuelve con los demás – le digo mientras me voy en la dirección señalada.

Después de caminar un rato logro alcanzar a ver a Aragorn agachado buscando también la hoja de reyes. Pero hubo algo que no me gustó nada, alguien encapuchado se acercaba por detrás de él espada en mano.

Decidí acercarme por detrás y atacar en el momento que sea oportuno.

– ¡La encontré! – dijo Aragorn mientras se ponía de pie hierva en mano.

– Vaya, vaya - dijo el encapuchado, me llevé una sorpresa cuando noté que era una mujer, pero no desistí en mi idea -, no se ve todos los días un montaraz desprevenido – dijo mientras ponía la punta de la espada en la nuca de Aragorn.

– Si – continué yo mientras le ponía la punta de una de mis cuchillas en la nuca de la tía -, no es muy común ver un montaraz con guardaespaldas – dije con una sonrisa.

Imagino que la posición en la que estábamos debe de ser un poco rara. Un hombre con alguien encapuchado detrás apuntándole al cuello mientras que detrás del encapuchado está un mujer haciéndole lo mismo a él.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó un tío rubio que salió de la nada.

¡Glorfindel! – exclamó la tía de la capucha mientras bajaba la espada. Yo todavía no la bajé.

No te muevas – le dije para que no se moviera.

Aragorn se dio la vuelta y como Glorfindel se quedaron con la boca abierta. ¿El motivo? Ni idea.

– Aragorn ayúdame – pidió la mujer con voz de niña asustada.

– ¿La conoces? – le pregunté sorprendida a Aragorn.

– Eh, si, si – me dijo Aragorn un estado parecido al de shock -. Baja el arma Pisom, es Arwen, la estrella de la tarde de Rivendel.

Al parecer, yo que iba de buena samaritana a salvar a Aragorn de un desconocido no era más que la "pareja" de él, y nada menos que la hija del que dirige Rivendel. Para colmo, los dos elfos, si, porque son elfos con sus ridículas orejas puntiagudas, no hacen más que mirarme.

Incómoda, me pongo la capucha de la capa y me retiro del centro de reunión con Ghiki en el hombro de nuevo mientras siguen hablando del camino que nos queda, los hobbits, como no, estaban preparando algo de comer.

Por lo visto, ellos salieron en busca de Aragorn porque sintieron a los siete salir de Mordor en busca del portador del anillo, pero cuando llegaron a las cercanías de Rivendel perdieron sus auras, por lo que oí, encontraron otra más fuerte que les nubló los sentidos. No sé como pueden decir que no los sienten, aunque halla otra más fuerte, la cual yo no siento, los siete jinetes están tan cerca que cualquier bebé con poderes lo notaría.

– Gracias a los Valar que Oiren los está entreteniendo. Estos parecen que no se dan cuenta del peligro y de que tienen a un hobbit herido – susurro sin contenerme.

– ¿Qué está diciendo? – me pregunta el elfo rubio.

– Nada que le interese, señor Glorfindel – le digo seriamente -, cuando dejen de hablar en susurros sobre mi les contaré lo que yo susurro – digo con una gran sonrisa en la cara de satisfacción.

– ¿Cómo es que nos oye si no es una elfa? – le pregunta muy bajito Arwen a Aragorn.

– Pues, es difícil de explicar – dice Aragorn mientras me mira, yo lo miro con confusión en la cara, _¿les hablará sobre mi?_

– Esa chica es muy rara – dice Glorfindel -, cuando lleguemos a Rivendel la presentaremos ante Elrond.

– _Me estoy desesperando ya¿es que no piensan marcharse ya de aquí?. _ ¿Por qué demonios no nos marchamos ya de aquí? – grito sin contenerme - ¿es que no sienten que los siete están parados cerca de aquí o que?

Todos me miran, me miran como si estuviera loca¿pero es que no notan los elfos las auras de maldad de los jinetes? Miro los alrededores buscando algo que me sirva para proteger a Frodo.

No hay nada, árboles, arbustos, hierva, tierra, la hoguera que tienen encendida mientras hablan y más lejano un caballo blanco que imagino que será de uno de los elfos.

Me acerco a Aragorn para ver si le puedo sacar algo de información sin que él lo note.

– Aragorn – le dije mientras me agachaba a su lado -¿queda mucho para llegar a Rivendel?

– No, claro que no – me contesta extrañado -. Quedará dos o tres días a pie por ese camino. _Cayó en la trampa._

– De acuerdo – digo mientras me pongo de pie y me dirijo a Frodo -. No le queda mucho tiempo.

Los presentes me miran extrañados por mi comportamiento, pero de repente Glorfindel se pone de pie, imagino que habrá sentido a los jinetes, que de nuevo, se han puesto en marcha y se dirigen hacia aquí. Yo, rápidamente, cojo a Frodo y lo monto al caballo, después con un salto, me monto yo también.

– ¡Aragorn! – grita Glorfindel -, no dejes que se lo lleve, se lo entregará a los siete jinetes, ella tiene un aura maligna más grande que ellos siete juntos.

– _Así que por eso me miraban mal. _Aragorn – continuo sin hacer caso de lo dicho por el elfo -, cuida de Ghiki, nos vemos más tarde.

Comienzo a cabalgar hacia la dirección que me dijo Aragorn minutos antes. El bosque desaparece en cuestión de segundos y aparece un terreno sin vegetación, sólo troncos y algún que otro matorral seco. El caballo corre de maravilla, parece que sabe lo que quiero hacer, no como los caballos de mi padre, que hacían lo que les daba la gana.

Después de un rato de carrera, de la nada salieron los siete con unos caballos negros, esos que hacían lo que querían. Parece que por fin los han doblegado y hacen caso a sus jinetes.

A mis lados se colocan cuatro jinetes, mientras detrás están los otros tres. Oiren está a mi lado derecho.

– ¿Nos darás al mediano o tu anillo? – me pregunta con la voz escalofriante de un sombra.

– Ya te dije que no – le contesto con gran emoción. Hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía tanta adrenalina.

– De acuerdo, te cogeremos y te llevaremos ante tu padre con el mediano también.

– Nunca – le digo mientras acelero al caballo y los dejos unos metros atrás.

La persecución continúa y yo disfrutando como nunca. El caballo parece que se contagia de mi y empieza ha hacer cabriolas para esquivar a los sombras.

Después de mucho tiempo, a lo lejos del camino distingo un río, y a partir de él, todo es vegetación. Rivendel tiene que estar ahí.

Cruzo el río y me quedo en la orilla mientras que los jinetes se quedan en la otra.

– Os advierto que no paséis – les digo con una bolita de fuego en la mano.

– Tenemos ordenes de llevar el anillo ante nuestro señor.

– De acuerdo, no podréis pasad el río – les pico con una sonrisa en la cara.

Los siete jinetes se adentran en el río poco a poco. Mientras tanto, yo pienso lo que les puedo hacer. Puedo rodearlos con un anillo de fuego, o puedo incendiarles las capas, no, mejor no, no quiero ver lo que hay debajo de ellas. Definitivamente me gustó lo del anillo de fuego, por lo que dispongo a hacerlo, como veis me encanta jugar.

Cuando los siete jinetes estaban por la mitad del río, yo hago aparecer el anillo de fuego alrededor de ellos. Se que si abuso de mis poderes, mi aspecto físico cambia depende de cual estoy usando, por ejemplo, ahora que estoy usando el fuego, se que me convierto en una antorcha humana, pero como no hay nadie a la vista no me importa.

– ¿Os iréis si quito el fuego? – les pregunto.

– De acuerdo – dijo un sombra -, pero no nos rendiremos.

Justo lo que quería, hacerlos huir sin dañarlos. Me preparo para quitar la barrera de fuego pero algo más me sorprende. El agua está empezando a ascender de nivel.

El caballo cada vez se va saliendo del agua sin yo decírselo, parece que sabe lo que va a pasar, pero yo estoy anonadada.

El agua sigue subiendo, cada vez más. Mi oído me dice que corriente arriba viene mucha más agua. Miro hacia arriba del río y lo que vi no lo olvidaré jamás.

Como una manada de caballos salvajes el agua estaba bajando por el río, pero no de una manera normal. Parecía que hubieran abierto una presa por tal cantidad de agua que bajaba de la nada. Creo que al frente del agua, la espuma formaba lo que parecía, la famosa manada de caballos salvajes.

– Pero que... – dije sin comprender.

Oigo pisadas detrás mía junto con el aura de alguien muy poderoso, pero no me vuelvo hacia atrás aún. Mi vista está fija en el agua. El torrente de agua se dirige hacia los siete jinetes. Retiro por fin el anillo de fuego y los jinetes echan a correr fuera del río pero el agua se lleva a seis de ellos. Al otro lado del río está el que se libró del agua, lo reconozco muy bien, Oiren. Él me hace una reverencia y desaparece en las sombras de unos árboles cercanos.

Ahora si me doy la vuelta, aunque lo que vi no me gustó nada, y menos porque aún estoy en forma de antorcha sobre el caballo. (Al caballito no le quemo)

Me bajo del caballo y veo al grupo de elfos que están delante de mí. Hago que sea el fin de mi estado de mujer fuego y los miro.

A primera vista es parte de un ejercito, pero sólo cinco y todos con el pelo rubio y armaduras muy brillantes, típico de elfo. En el medio de ellos había un elfo vestido distinto, llevaba batas de distintos tipos de color tierra, con el pelo moreno y con una cara serena pero que esconde mucha sabiduría. La verdad es que esa cara me suena.

– _Piensa, piensa..._

Creo que la expresión que tomó mi cara cuando recordé de donde lo había visto asustó a los elfos, porque los elfos soldados se pusieron en posición de ataque. Yo mientras tanto rezo para que ese elfo no me reconozca, cosa que creo que será bastante difícil. _¿Quién no se acordaría de la causante de la muerte de gran parte de su ejercito en la alianza de elfos y humanos contra Sauron?_

– Eh... – _no se que decir_ – traigo al mediano portador del anillo – el elfo sereno me mira con cara sorprendida -, está mal herido por una hoja de uno de los jinetes y necesita de su medicina élfica urgentemente.

El moreno susurra algo a los soldados pero debe de ser en su lengua porque no lo entiendo. Cuatro de los soldados se acercan al caballo y veo que bajan a Frodo. Vuelvo a mirar al elfo moreno y veo que tiene una sonrisa en la cara, pero no amable ni cálida. ¿_No eran los elfos pacíficos?_

Oigo que detrás mía se han desenfundado dos espadas. Intento girarme para defenderme de cualquier ataque pero lo único que pude hacer es sentir un golpe en la cabeza y verlo todo negro.

**Bueno (Como siempre) hasta aquí este capitulo. En el próximo no os imaginaréis donde termirá Pisom. También decir, que van a salir Elladan y Elrohir con la primera aparición de Legolas. Que os divirtais.**


	5. La oscuridad de Rivendel

** Acá estpy de nuevo :D, bueno por fin van a aparecer los gemelos con Gandalf y nuestro principe favorito, aunque no saldrá demasiado y un poco, bueno, no se como explicarlo. La verdad es que este capítulo no me gustó mucho, hice varias partes dos o tres veces porque no me gustaban, compliqué demasiado las cosas :P**

**HADA: **_Como siempre aqui estas :D, gracias por seguir, aunque me parece q será raro que faltes a algun capitulo pero bueno, mejor :D . Lo de Arwen, me gusta el personaje de ella y aunque pareciera en el capitulo anterior mimada te sorprenderas en el capitulo que viene lo madura que es :P ¿A que fue un bonito recivimiento? jaja, estoy pensando sobre cual es el pasado de Pisom, te sorprenderas si sigo con el que tengo, y por supuesto Elrond tiene que ver, jaja, si que ella es vieja, pero ya revelaré porque o como si no es elfa (todavía toy pensandolo :P) Sobre los nombres, ya lo tengo escogio, en el proximo capitulo saldra, gracias por los que enviaste :P_

**ELY BRODY: **_Eiiii! por fin aparecen los gemelos, aunque no tan serios como los tuyos :P. En el proximo capitulo la protagonista ya tiene nombre oficial! y el nombre que me diste lo use :D y bueno te dejo para que leas a los gemelos que no puedes esperar :P_

**AMAZONA VERDE: **_Jaja, que sabría la pobre chica que la iban a recibir así, ni loca llevaría a Frodo si lo supiera :P sobre lo de que se está reformando, quien sabe, a lo mejor ella era antes de ser mala buena, jaja, quien sabe, estoy trabajando esta parte :D_

**SAKURAPINKPRINCESS: **_Hola, gracias por dejar review :D, te cogí uno de tus nombres, ya le tengo el nombre a la protagonista gracias a ustedes :P Sobre lo de Pisom y Oiren, en este capitulo sale un poco la vida de Pisom antes y se ve la relacion que tenia con Oiren, el pobre todabía le tiene cariño a la niña :D_

**DAVINCI: **_Mi fan numero 1! que tal? bueno lo mas seguro es que siga actualizando por semana, pero quien sabe, a lo mejor dejo un regalito a mediados de la semana que viene :P y a ver cuando sigues con el tuyo eh :D_

**ANDRAYA THELAT: **_Jaja, creo que se lo tomaron con calma porque Aragorn y Arwen estarían a lo suyo mientras Glorfindel estaría pensando en algo, jaja, pero bueno, y por supuesto que se complica la trama, y lo que queda jaja, creo que ya se cual es el final de Pisom, lo que tengo complicado es a ver como la uno con Legolas, pero ya saldra :D_

**LALAITH-CHAN: **_Hola, me intrigó mucho tu review, "pandora", imagino que te referiras a que se abrió la caja con los males, pero bueno gracias por el review. _

**CAPITULO5. LA OSCURIDAD DE RIVENDEL**

Cuando me desperté después no se ni cuantas horas o días me encontré en unos calabozos.

- _Estos elfos no tienen ni idea de como deben de ser unos calabozos._

Estaba sorprendida, en lo único que se parecían a los calabozos de Mordor es en la puerta de barrotes, al igual que la ventana. Lo demás, se podría decir que era una habitación de mala calidad. Tenía cama, mesilla, baño...

- _Más de un orco en Mordor cambiaría su habitación por esto. ¿Pero que digo? – _me pregunto riéndome a carcajada abierta -, _si los orcos no tienen habitaciones, duermen en campamentos o en el suelo._

Paro de reírme, mi oído me dice que se acerca alguien.

-Vaya, parece que la señorita Naur se despertó, Ell – dice un elfo saliendo por uno de los pasillos de los supuestos bajos donde se hayan los calabozos de donde quiera que este.

- Eso parece Rohir – dijo otro detrás del primero con una bandeja de comida.

- ¿Tiene hambre señorita? – dijo el supuesto Ell delante de mi celda.

Claramente yo no voy a responder. Soy independiente, y hasta que no tengo hambre de verdad no comeré. Por lo que tranquilamente me voy a la esquina de la cama y me siento, y para más tranquilidad hago que mi "cuarto" esté en completa oscuridad. _Adoro la oscuridad_

Los elfos parecen sorprendidos, aunque cualquiera lo estaría. ¿Cómo puede un cuarto estar a oscuras mientras es de día y por la ventana se ve el sol?

- Vaya – dijo uno de los elfos cuando se le pasó la sorpresa-, parece que el nombre que le dieron no es el más adecuado.

- Va a ser que no Ell – continuó el otro -, como se le puede llamar a una mujer fuego si lo único que hace es estar en la oscuridad. Debería ser la mujer negra.

- ¿Negra? – pregunta Ell incrédulo. Sin quererlo se me escapa una risa -. ¡Ei, se rió, te escuchamos señorita – me dice en tono de padre regañando a su hijo por hacer una travesura.

- Ah¿si? – pregunto con voz de niña mala.

- Si, acércate a las barras si eres capaz – sigue Ell con tono juguetón.

Parece que me podré divertir un rato. No parecen elfos serios ni responsables. ¿Por qué no?

Me acerque sigilosamente a los barrotes, como estaba todo oscuro no me vieron, pero cuando estaba delante de Ell, hice que mis ojos ardieran en fuego.

Como tenía planeado, Ell retrocedió por el susto y cayó al suelo, el otro elfo empezó a reír y yo contagiada por él, también.

- ¿Qué te pasó Ell? – preguntó entre risas Elrohir -, no me digas que viste a una araña, jajaja.

- No, no – dijo Ell tartamudeando -, creo que fue una imaginación mía.

- ¿Seguro? – le pregunto con la voz melosa.

- Pues..., Elrohir, acércate tú.

- ¿Para ver a la araña? Jaja, vale – dijo mientras se acercaba a los barrotes.

Otra victima.

- No hay nada Ell.

- ¿Por qué no entras y lo compruebas? – le susurro para que sólo él me oyera con una voz muy provocativa. _Se que hipnotizo, jeje, soy la mejor._

Y claro que lo logré. Elrohir cogió las llaves de la celda y entró. Yo por mi cuenta, cuando entró volví a cerrar la puerta.

El elfo iba a oscuras y se notaba que no veía nada. Iba con los brazos levantados intentando tocar algo mientras yo estaba detrás de él.

- Elrohir¿qué haces ahí dentro? – preguntó Ell.

- ¿Me ayudaréis? – le susurro a Rohir en la oreja. Siento el escalofrío que le entró en el cuerpo.

- Claro siempre que me digas lo que asustó a mi hermano Elladan – dijo susurrando también mientras se daba la vuelta y quedaba frente a mí.

Mirándolos mejor, no estaban mal los dos hermanos, ambos morenos con los ojos oscuros también, aunque me recuerdan a alguien.

- No te lo diré, te lo mostraré – le digo mientras se me escapa una sonrisa perversa en la cara -, y se asustará mucho más que la anterior.

Veo que al elfo ante mí se le forma una sonrisa perversa en la cara también, algo me dice que seremos cómplices más de una vez. Me pongo detrás de él para decirle algo y asustarlo de paso.

- Eres un hermanito malo, se te escapa la sonrisa.

Elrohir pone cara de sorpresa en la cara, aunque dura poco. Por otro lado, Elladan sigue en los barrotes preguntando a su hermano.

Me acerco silenciosamente de nuevo y me pongo delante de él, perece que esta vez si me sintió porque se le tensó la cara.

- Dile hola a la señorita Naur – le digo lo más cerca del oído que me permiten las barras.

Doy un paso hacia atrás y me presento como lo que soy, una antorcha humana.

Veo que Ell vuelve a caer al suelo por el susto, pero no sólo él, también oí como detrás mía caía algo, y acerté al ver a Elrohir en el suelo también. Empecé a reír después de volver a ser normal y quitar la oscuridad de la celda. Poco después los dos elfos empezaron a reír también.

Ya ha pasado medio día desde que los dos elfos se fueron de mi celda. Hallé en ellos una gran amistad y dos grandes cómplices que me prometieron volver por la noche con la cena. Yo, mientras, no hago más que aburrirme, y créeme que eso es malo, bueno, en cierta parte. Cuando me aburro hago cosas estúpidas o molesto a la gente.

Por el pasillo no hacen más que pasar dos elfos haciendo guardia, estoy harta de que me miren cada vez que pasan por la celda, por lo que la vuelvo a sumergir en la oscuridad.

Sigo estando aburrida, por lo que ahora cada vez que pasa uno de los guardias les caliento la armadura para verlos apretar el paso o hacer cualquier otra cosa, al menos ya no me aburro.

Por fin llega la noche, ya mismo será la hora de la cena y vendrán aquellos dos elfos, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando el que entró en mi campo de visión no eran ni Elladan ni Elrohir, era un elfo rubio, bien vestido para mi gusto y con unos profundos ojos azules, aunque parecía malhumorado mientras venía susurrando algo que logré oír.

- ¿Como pudo Gandalf decirme que viniera a traerle la comida al prisionero, y todo porque Ell y Rohir estaban contándole un chiste...

Me levante como un resolte cuando escuche que nombró a ese viejo y me acerque a los barrotes.

- ¿Se encuentra Gandalf aquí? – le pregunte de tal manera que lo asusté sin querer.

- ¿Qué hace una señora como usted en uno de los calabozos? – pregunta desconcertado el elfo mientras me busca con la mirada a través de la oscura celda.

- No me digáis señora – digo mientras dejo entrar la luz -, me hace sentir vieja, y sepa que ya lo soy.

El elfo se me quedó mirando durante un rato, parecía examinarme de arriba abajo, y aunque se detuvo bastante tiempo en mi pelo, imagino que ya me debo de estar acostumbrando, no sé, pero esa mirada no me molestó en absoluto.

- Perdone – dijo cuando reaccionó -, rectifico¿como pueden tener los elfos de prisionera a una dama tan bella como usted?

- No diga esas cosas – contesto restándole importancia -. ¿Sabe si los gemelos Ell y Rohir tardarán mucho en traer la comida?

- Pues, la verdad es que me mandaron a mi – no me había dado cuenta de que el elfo llevaba una bandeja de comida, la verdad, es que mi vista se quedó parada en los profundos ojos de aquel elfo.

- Pero te oí decir que era para el prisionero. _Cosa absurda, porque creo que no hay nadie más._

_- _Bueno, si se acuesta sin cenar no le pasará nada – me dice con una bonita sonrisa -, dicen que es muy poderoso y que controla el fuego – se ríe -, a alguien como él si es tan poderoso no le pasará nada si no come.

- G_enial, no se donde estoy pero todo el mundo sabe que estoy aquí – _pienso mientras disimulo con una sonrisa mientras cojo la comida -¿podrías decirle a Gandalf que quiero verlo esta noche?

- Claro, lo intentaré, no se si Gandalf el gris querrá bajar a los calabozos.

Esperé en vano. Gandalf no apreció por el lugar, el guapo rubio me tomó el pelo y los gemelos pasaron olímpicamente de mi. Esto hizo que me cabreara y me las pagará el lugar donde quiera que esté. Esta vez no solo me refugio en mi celda con la oscuridad, también haré que el pueblo o ciudad donde esté no vea el sol hasta que salga de esta celda. Palabra de Pisom, o Naur como me llaman los elfos.

A la mañana siguiente, aunque supongo que era mañana, todo estaba tan oscuro como si fuera de noche, me despertaron los constantes pasos de gente caminando de un lado a otro. Al parecer les afecta la falta de luz. Empezaba a tener hambre, nadie me traía el desayuno, _¿se olvidaron de mí o que?_

Creo que en horas del almuerzo por fin se dignaron a venir los hermanos gemelos con mi comida.

- Ya era hora de que me trajeran algo de comer – exclamo al ver a los gemelos mal humorada sacando las manos por los barrotes para coger algo, pero no lo logré, Elladan que es el que llevaba la comida la retiró de mi alcance -. ¿Qué haces? Tengo hambre.

- No te daremos nada hasta que nos confirmes que tú eres la culpable de esta noche eterna – me contesta Ell.

- _¿Noche eterna? Que nombres más cursis se buscan los elfos. _Claro que fui yo, me fui a la cama con un humor de perros, y como no me des la comida serás elfo chamuscado porque me levanté con el mismo humor – le amenazo.

- Ei calma Naur, sólo era curiosidad – dice Elrohir mientras le quita la comida a su hermano y me la da.

- Por cierto¿qué te pareció el elfo que te trajo ayer la cena? – pregunta Elladan para sacar tema.

- Que ¿qué me pareció? – pregunto furiosa -, el muy... ¡es un chulo, viene con una sonrisa bonita en la cara creyendo que es el más guapo y bueno, y para colmo piensa que el prisionero tan peligroso era otra persona. ¿Qué pasa que las mujeres no podemos ser poderosas?. Además le pido un favor y no me lo hizo el muy...

- Calma, calma – dice Elladan mientras se ríe -, pídenoslo a nosotras Naur.

- ¿A ustedes? Ustedes se supone que deberían haber venido anoche. Y como es eso que conocen a Gandalf¿eh? – _necesito descargar mi rabia._

- No pagues con nosotros lo que te haya echo Legolas, seguro que no le dijo nada a Gandalf porque estaba ocupado en la pista de baile con tantas elfas y... y bueno a Gandalf el gris le conocemos¿quién no lo conoce?– dice Elladan cambiando el tema al ver que me estoy enfureciendo con una sonrisa en la cara.

- _Ellos tienen razón, no puedo echarles a ellos la culpa ni descargarme en ellos, pero juro que ya les haré algo. _Necesito que le digan a Gandalf que Pisom está aquí.

- ¿Pisom? – pregunta Elrohir - ¿quién es Pisom?

- Está claro que yo – les contesto riéndome.

- Nos gusta más el nombre por el cual te han bautizado en Rivendel, Naur, la mujer fuego – dice Elladan.

- O el hombre fuego como creen algunos – dice Elrohir riéndose.

- Si, bueno¿se lo dirán? – les digo con mi mejor cara y actuando como sino hubiera escuchado lo último.

- Claro, quien se resiste a esa carita, mira Ell, si parece un angelito – dice Rohir con la voz que se usa para hablar con niños chicos.

- Si Rohir, pero después es un demonio – continúa Ell el juego del hermano.

- Claro, pero si no me hacéis caso creo que haré una barbacoa un día de estos – continuo yo con mi carita aún.

Todos nos echamos a reír. Cuando nos calmamos, los gemelos se fueron prometiéndome que hablarían con Gandalf y lo traerían en el día de hoy ante mí sin falta después de repetirles que haría una barbacoa si no veía a Gandalf ese día. Yo mientras, comí tranquilamente la comida que me trajeron.

Mientras esperaba, para no aburrirme me puse a jugar con mis bolitas de fuego. Imagine la cara del elfo engreído que había pasado de mi en la pared y empecé a tirar las bolitas. Antes de que me aburriera de hacer lo mismo una y otra vez después de haberme descargado de mi rabia sentí el aura de Gandalf a mi lado.

Miro hacia los barrotes y allí estaba él con su atuendo gris y la encantadora sonrisa en la cara que para nada quita.

- Ya era hora de que aparecieras por aquí – le digo mientras se me escapa la sonrisa y me acerco a él.

- Lo siento pequeña.

- ¿Por qué no habías venido antes? Y no me digas que no sentiste mi aura ni que no sospechaste que fuera yo cuando hablaban del prisionero fuego – le digo cabreada.

- Pues... – parecía que no sabía que decir -, la verdad es que llegué anoche y como había una fiesta para la recibida de algunos pueblos libres de la Tierra Media, pues me junté con ellos y se me pasó. Me olvidé de ti – contestó con su eterna sonrisa esta vez un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué me tienen prisionera Gandalf? – le pregunto mientras me relajo.

- Pues por varios hechos que han pasado – pongo cara de no entender, él prosigue -. Por ejemplo, regresas al reino de Rivendel con el caballo de la hija de Elrond, el que dirige esto. Y después está tu aura, atemoriza a cualquiera, es demasiada oscura para un lugar donde reina la paz.

- Pero Arwen está bien. Está con Aragorn, Glorfindel y los tres hobbits. Gandalf, díselo a ese tal Elrond para que me deje salir. Lo único que hice fue salvar a Frodo – digo exasperada -. Por cierto¿cómo está Frodo?

- Sano y salvo, pero aún inconsciente – dice Gandalf felizmente mientras yo dejo salir un suspiro de alivio -. Veo que es una celda muy bonita – dice como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¡Gandalf! – le reprocho -, prométeme que me sacarás de aquí.

- Mi pequeña joven, eso será imposible hasta que Aragorn vuelva y explique a Elrond sobre porqué estás aquí – dice mientras se le borra la sonrisa al verme triste -. Una pregunta¿cuándo quitaras la oscuridad? – me susurra de forma confidente.

- Cuando salga de esta celda – digo seria.

Los dos nos quedamos mirando muy serios, pero sólo es apariencia, luego nos echamos a reír.

Lo que quedaba de tarde me la pasé hablando con Gandalf. Por lo visto Saruman está del lado de mi padre ahora, _ya me lo imaginaba_, y me contó mucho sobre la fiesta de ayer volviendo a repetir que era una fiesta de bienvenida por la llegada de mucha gente de distintas razas y lugares de la Tierra Media. _Yo diría que se le olvidó que ya me lo había dicho._ Gandalf me confesó también que se iba a llevar a cabo un concilio muy importante.

Cuando me estaba entrando sueño y aburriendo ya de hablar tanto con Gandalf, aparecieron los gemelos con mi comida y se juntaron a la conversación. Traían noticias Aragorn.

- Según nos han informado los guardias en las fronteras de Rivendel – decía Elrohir -, han visto a Aragorn con Glorfindel, los hobbits y nuestra hermana.

- _Un momento¿hermana?._ ¿Arwen es vuestra hermana? – pregunto sorprendida.

- Sí – contesta Elladan.

- Me parece que estos gemelos no te han dicho quienes son – dice Gandalf.

- No – digo yo -, pero se que se llaman Elladan y Elrohir.

- Sí – sigue Gandalf -, al igual que son hijos de Elrond.

- ¿Qué? – grito mientras me levanto del suelo donde estaba sentada - ¿me podíais haber sacado de aquí y no me dijisteis nada?

- Que egoísta – dice Elladan en tono ofendido.

- Bueno no es tan fácil – dijo Elrohir preocupado -. Arwen es la única hija de mi padre, y ya sabes como son los padre – siguió con su encantadora sonrisa.

- Esperemos que Arwen no se queje de ti – continuó Ell -, porque sino las tendrás difíciles para salir de aquí.

Tragué saliva. La primera impresión que tuve de esa elfa fue que era..., bueno, pues mimada. Espero que Aragorn me ayude en esto.

La noche llegó y pasó como la anterior. Ya llevo dos noches en esta celda. Mi única aliento de esperanza es que según lo me dijeron los gemelos, es que Aragorn y compañía llegaran por la mañana y al fin podré salir de aquí. Y pensando esto caí dormida para entrar en el mundo de los recuerdos y sueños. Desafortunadamente, yo entré en un horrible recuerdo de mi vida anterior. El que me hizo cambiar de vida.

_Ante mí se iba a llevar a cabo la guerra más grande de la historia, además de que se inmortalizará para todo el mundo. Depende del lado que estés, verás esta guerra de una forma u otra. Para nuestros enemigos, elfos y humanos, lo que queremos hacer es una locura, pero para mí, yo sólo sigo los ideales de mi padre mientras hago lo que más disfruto, matar._

_Nunca comprendí la ansiedad de poder de mi padre por dominar todo. La vida no tiene emoción así. Si todos te hacen caso ¿a quién mataré en un futuro si no tengo enemigos? Por suerte, aquí tendré a muchas personas a quien matar._

_La batalla da comienzo. Yo me encuentro en la torre negra de mi padre, en compañía de él y de los siete jinetes. A mi lado está Oiren, mi más fiel compañero y amigo cuando era mortal, y lo más importante, mi maestro. _

_Por una orden de mi padre, los siete sombras parten al campo de batalla mientras yo me despido de mi amigo y le deseo suerte. Al poco rato, yo parto también sin poder contenerme las ganas de pelear, pero mi padre me frena._

_- Pisom – me dice debajo de ese casco tan raro que usaba -, quiero que guardes este anillo._

_- Claro padre – le digo mientras lo recibo -, pero no entiendo el por que._

_- Este anillo es el Olvidado. Nadie sabe de su existencia. Actúa igual que el Único, y se que el mejor lugar para guardarlo es contigo – en su tono de voz había confianza, pero no cariño ni amor. Mi padre sólo era un hombre avaricioso que quiere poder y más poder. ¿Pero que puedo hacer yo? Él me creó y le debo lealtad y respeto._

_Por fin estoy en el campo de batalla. Comienzo aniquilando a unos cuantos motrales que estaban cerca de la torre de mi padre con mis cuchillas. Duran muy pocos, la mayoría parece que no sabe ni como coger una espada._

_Me aburrí de humanos, voy en busca de elfos. Éstos están casi al otro lado de la batalla pero me da igual. Empiezo a notar el calor en mí. Me transformo en la mujer fuego y me abro camino a través de los mortales que salen corriendo mientras gritan envueltos en llamas._

_El primer grupo de elfos que vi me miraban como un monstruo. Nadie se atrevía a dar el primer paso contra mi y ya me estaba aburriendo. Miro a los tan cobardes elfos, todos tienen cara de temor menos uno. Vestía distinto a todos, tenía cara de líder y se hacía notar entre los demás al ser todos rubios y el moreno de pelo. Me mira, lo miro, estoy a punto de emprenderla contra él pero a mis espaldas los elfos se atreven a atacarme, aunque sea por la espalda al menos ya se envalentonaron._

_Cuando estoy en forma de fuego, mis cuchillas son tan peligrosas como yo. Al estar rodeada de fuego, el mitril de las cuchillas llega a temperaturas gigantescas, por lo que sino atino a clavarlas, les quemo._

_Empiezo la matanza. Disfruto con la cara del elfo moreno al ver como caen poco a poco sus soldados. Al final, sólo estamos él y yo, pero por desgracia nunca pude librarme de él._

_Un grito cercano de nosotros nos lo impidió, y no por estar cerca lo oímos, el grito se oyó en todo el campo de batalla. Era mi padre._

_Mi padre, el ser al que yo creía más poderoso había caído ante un mortal, un simple humano pasajero de la vida._

_Antes de que yo me diera cuenta, todos a mi alrededor estaban tirados en el suelo por una onda expansiva de la liberación de energía del cuerpo de mi padre y yo volvía a mi estado normal. Estaba en estado de shock._

_Alguien detrás mía me estaba agitando, y fue eso lo que me hizo reaccionar. Oiren estaba hablándome, pero yo no lo oía. Fijé mi vista en el mortal que mató a mi padre. Lo reconocí, era Isildur. Me vengaría de él y toda su familia._

_Escucho a Oiren decirme que tenemos que irnos, lo miro y veo que tiene a una bestia alada al lado. Yo no reacciono, estoy como dormida, no creo que hayan matado a mi padre. Pensaba en lo estúpido que suena cuando dices creer estar soñando para cambiar la realidad, pero estoy pasando por eso, y deseo que esto sólo sea un sueño. Como una autónoma, Oiren me guía hasta el animal y me monta. Parezco una marioneta a la que controlan. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos, no lo sé. Cuando reaccioné Oiren se despedía y me deseaba suerte en mi nueva vida, me aconsejó no llamar la atención hasta que mi padre volviera. Tenía una confianza tan grande en él mismo que le creí , creí que mi padre sólo se había escondido. Le prometí que me escondería hasta llegado el momento._

_El último momento que recuerdo fue a Oiren en su forma de espíritu besándome la frente y darme su bendición mientras me entregaba una cesta. Luego volvió a ser sombra y se fue en esa bestia._

_Me quedé mirándolo mientras se iba volando por el cielo hasta que desapareció, después saqué el anillo que me dio mi padre horas antes del bolsillo. Si era igual que el Único me daría poder, y me vengaría de Isildur. Me lo pongo y siento como fluye poder por mi. Me lleno de ese sentimiento de los mortales, venganza. Pero algo interrumpe mis pensamientos, la cesta que me dio Oiren se está moviendo. Miro que hay dentro, y hay un ¿mono?._

- Naur – oigo una voz. _¿El mono está hablando?_ -. Despierta, ya es de día aunque aún está oscuro.

Oigo risas a mi lado. Reconozco que son de dos personas, hombres.

- Vamos llamita espabila – dice la otra voz. _¿Llamita?_ -. Aragorn ya a llegado. _¿Aragorn¡Libertad!_

**Por fin regresó Aragorn ¿cuanto tiempo estará en la celda hasta que la saquen? porque Elrond no estará por la labor de soltar a la prisionera. A ver si adivinan quien la saca de ahí, seguro que no acertais :P**  
**Hasta el proximo! GHiKi**_  
_


	6. Nayra Dûr Lothelawen

**Hola, parece que no les he dejado mucho tiempo para dejar rr, sólo tengo 4 esta vez :P, pero es que el aburrimiento me puede y tengo que actualizar :D  
HADA: **_Jaja, sorpresa!; Naus no es el nombre auténtico, sino otro apodo jaja, como vez en el título, ahí esstá su nombre. Sobre Elrond, vas a ver que en estos capítulos está un poco rarin, jaja, a saber por que :D_._ ¿Tú crees que a un enjendro como Sauron lo iba a querer una mujer para tener a un bebe, ni loca se dejan violar xD jaja, tampoco creo que sea hermafrodita¿te imaginas? puaj. A lo mejor Naur si fue creada, a lo mejor no :D. Sigue escribiendome, lo dije de broma :P jaja._

**AMAZONA VERDE: **_Siento decirte que Legolas no es quien la va a sacar, pero ya van a haber varios encontronazos entre los dos solitos :P, uno es un pasillo a oscuras... pero no digo nada más :D  
_

**ANDRAYA THELAT: **_Muy bueno eso de los elfos chocandose contra las paredes :D, no creo que sean tan tontos para eso, jaja, Gandalf y los gemelos se lo toman todo a cachondeo, ten por seguro que el Gandalf de mi historia será como cualquier otro joven, con años de sabiduría encima, eso si. Sobre el romance entre los dos, la cosa se va liando, porque yo sigo escriobiendo y sin quererlo se me están juntando ya, y no, yo quiero que se peleen, como dices tú, asi que me estoy comiendo la cabaza paraa inventar algo jeje_

**ELY-CHAN: **_Alguien nuevo :O :D . En verdad mi nick es de un mono de un videojuego, asi que imagina :P. No se si tendras los estudios realizados, pero sino dedicate a la psicología :D lo cogiste todo. Gracias por rectificarme en los de los jinetes, ya en capítulo 8 lo arreglé, apenas se nota :D De la larga lista de gente que pede sacar a Pisom de la celda (entre posibles y no posibles) está claro que hacertaste xD. Bueno te dejo para que lo averigües :D_

**CAPITULO6. NAYRA DÛR LOTHELAWEN**

Estuve toda la mañana dando vueltas por la celda, claramente oscura. No he comido nada desde ayer por la noche, cuando me despertaron los gemelos, de la emoción no comí nada y ya a media mañana uno de los guardias de turno me retiró la comida.

Ahora que pienso que casi es la hora del almuerzo, las tripas me están sonando ruidosamente y aunque parezca estúpido, siento que me estoy comiendo a mi misma por dentro.

Mi alegría llegó cuando oí a un mono, y ¿cuántos monos hay en la Tierra Media? Bueno, diría que por ahora sólo he visto a Ghiki, y claramente adiviné cuando lo vi aparecer por el pasillo.

- ¡Ghiki! Aquí – le llamo.

El mono empezó a brincar de felicidad, no se quien de los dos está más contento, él por verme o yo por usarlo para conseguir comida. _Que mala soy_.

- Ghiki necesito que me hagas un favor – le pido mientras el monito para de saltar y me mira atentamente -. Necesito que me consigas comida, estoy muerta hambre.

El mono pone cara de ¿héroe?. De la nada sacó una daga que reconocí como la de Aragorn. Y así, el mono con la daga en la manita desapareció por el pasillo. Como disfrutaría viendo la cara de los elfos al ver a un animal con un arma, aunque no creo que lo vean, Ghiki está muy bien entrenado para que nadie lo vea.

-Por fin comida – digo mientras cojo la manzana que me da Ghiki con la daga.

Empiezo a comer, bueno, mejor dicho a devorar aunque guardo un poco para Ghiki como premio y él se lo come encantado.

Mientras miro a Ghiki comer oigo bajar a alguien por las escaleras con delicadeza, sin duda una mujer. Me llevé una sorpresa cuando vi quien era. Arwen. Su apariencia había cambiado por completo. Demostraba que era alguien importante y radiaba gran belleza, nada comparado a como la vi en el bosque.

- Parece que le sorprende verme aquí – dijo con su voz dulce.

- Que menos – digo seria. Todavía no se si seré libre y todo depende de lo que diga ella.

- No tienes por que estar seria – dice con una gran sonrisa igualita a la de sus hermanos -. Esta tarde quiero enseñarte Rivendel.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendida -. ¿Eso quiere decir que estoy libre?

- Bueno todavía no. Mi padre está hablando con Aragorn en este momento y luego nos reuniremos en el comedor para almorzar donde hablaré con mi padre para sacarte de aquí si Aragorn no lo convence ahora.

- Gracias – contesto sin saber que decir -. Pensé que como en nuestro primer encuentro casi te mato, pues... creí que me iba a pudrir aquí – contesto avergonzada.

- ¡Claro que no! – exclama indignada -, los elfos no somos así.

- Eso creía yo hasta que por orden de tu padre uno de los elfos me dejó inconsciente y me dejaron aquí.

Arwen pareció terriblemente indignada y lo peor es que no se si fue por mi culpa, bueno claro que lo fue, pero no se si fue conmigo. Eso me aterrorizó, y más cuando Arwen desapareció corriendo, puede que la haya chafado y me dejen aquí muriendo de hambre y_ ¿pero que estoy pensando?_

Arwen volvió a aparecer por las celdas con cara de disgusto y parecía que había hecho ejercicio porque tenía las mejillas coloradas, aunque más tarde me enteré que era porque había tenido una discusión con su padre.

- Como se atreve – decía en voz baja como si estuviera hablando con ella misma mientras habría la celda -. Es amiga de Aragorn y lo protege y encima que salva al portador del anillo y va y no se le ocurre nada mejor que meterla en una celda por tener el aura negra.

- Gracias Arwen, no esperaba que me liberaras tan rápido – dije yo con cuidado. Arwen tenía un humor que me daba pánico.

Después te tranquilizarse, Arwen me llevó a su cuarto. Llamó a unas elfas que imagino que eran sirvientas y me hizo meterme en el cuarto de baño.

No es que tuviera vergüenza de que me desnudara ella, porque lo hacía con tal rudeza que por un momento no me pareció que fuera una mujer. Lo que me preocupaba es que viera la colección de cicatrices que tiene mi cuerpo por la espalda y los costados, cosa que claramente es imposible no ver y un escalofrió me entró cuando recordé la primera vez que las vi.

- Por los Valar – dijo Arwen llevándose la mano a la boca cuando las vio -. ¿Quién te hizo todas estas cicatrices?

- Eh¿me creerías si te digo que fue entrenando? – pregunté dudosa.

Las sirvientas entraron al cuarto con toallas en las manos. Al ver las cicatrices tuvieron la misma reacción que Arwen y se les cayeron las toallas al suelo.

La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de quien me las hizo, de lo primero que vi en mi vida fue a mi padre diciendo cosas raras sobre mi familia que no entendí, parecía intentar ponerme en contra de alguien pero no se de quien. ¿No se supone que mi familia era él, mi padre?

- Naur, esta cicatriz no es de ningún entrenamiento – dijo señalando una que me atravesaba desde un hombro hasta el costado contrario por la espalda -, ni esta, ni esa – continuo enumerando.

- Bueno vale – dije cortándola -, también son de batallas.

- Ni Aragorn tiene tantas cicatrices – continuó hablando Arwen -, y tú pareces más joven que él¿cómo es que tienes tantas? – Arwen parecía que iba a continuar hablando pero un rugido de mi estómago le hizo parar.

- Tengo hambre – dije yo avergonzada mientras Arwen empezó a reír y a las sirvientas se les escapaba alguna risa.

- Perdona – contestó Arwen -, te bañaremos, te pondrás un vestido mío y bajaremos al comedor – dijo mientras empezaba a echarme agua por encima al igual que las otras dos elfas.

- ¿A-Al comedor? P-Pero allí está tu padre y-y no me apetece verle la cara después de lo que me hizo.

- No te preocupes, le demostraremos que él está equivocado – dijo con mucha confianza en la voz, por un momento me pareció a Oiren -. Además es hora de que Rivendel conozca a la famosa Naur, aunque todo el mundo te tiene miedo, dicen que por tu culpa Rivendel tiene noche eterna. ¿Es verdad? – preguntó mirándome al dejar de enjabonarme.

- Pues, si jeje – contesté nerviosa -. La verdad es que se me ha olvidado quitarla jeje. Ahora la quito.

Mientras yo me estaba concentrando para quitar la oscuridad, Arwen puso cara de sorpresa, por lo visto, mi poder impresiona a los elfos, bueno, mi aura negra.

- Impresionante – dijo Arwen -. Por un momento he creído estar cerca de Sauron por lo que he oído que se siente cerca de él.

Me levanto nerviosa y cojo una de las toallas que estaba cerca mía. Aún con jabón en mi cuarto me la echo por encima y empiezo a secarme. No era mi aura lo que les impresionaba, sino mi poder.

- Perdona si te he molestado – me dijo Arwen nerviosa -. Imagino que te tienes que sentir incómoda cuando te comparan con Sauron.

- No pasa nada, sólo tengo hambre. _Claro que no me ha molestado¿qué hija no está orgullosa cuando la comparan con su padre?._

Arwen pareció que aceptó mi respuesta y se fue en busca de un vestido a su armario. Cuando terminé de secarme me acercó el que había escogido. Era bonito a primera vista, y muy atrevido. Su color era rojo oscuro, casi marrón. En la parte de los hombros habían dos anillas de donde salía el traje y las mangas, era ajustado hasta la cintura y luego había algún que otro pliegue en la falda que llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Además tenía un buen escote y las mangas no eran tan mangas. Su tela era transparente y las aberturas de las mangas holgadas.

Me quedé viendo el vestido durante un tiempo mientras Arwen mantenía una de esas sonrisas que últimamente veo en todos lados.

- ¿Te gusta? – me pregunta felizmente.

- Claro. Estoy acostumbrada a pantalones y faldas cortas, pero creo que puedo hacer una excepción con ese vestido – digo sinceramente con una sonrisa.

- Me alegro. Yo nunca me lo he puesto.

- ¿Y aún así quieres que me lo ponga? – pregunto rápidamente. _No lo puedo aceptar._

- Claro – contesta todavía con la sonrisa -, es más, te lo regalo. Si yo me pusiera ese vestido a mi padre le daría algo, aunque no solo a él, sino a todo el mundo – dijo con una risilla. _¿Y a Aragorn?_

A continuación Arwen me hizo algún arreglo en el pelo mientras seguíamos conversando. En ella hallé a una amiga muy parecida a Oiren, pero claro, hablábamos de cosas de mujeres, algo que yo no estaba acostumbrada pero que me gustaba.

Mi primera impresión de Arwen la tiré al fuego. Para nada era una mujer mimada. Era madura y pensaba justamente. No hacía ningún prejuicio y defendía sus ideales, aunque fueran en contra de su padre, como lo que le ocurre con Aragorn, su padre no lo acepta todavía por el simple echo de que el es mortal y morirá algún día y ella se entristecería y sería como una flor sin vida, marchita.

Juntas nos dirigimos al comedor, yo con muchos nervios, aunque Arwen me trataba de tranquilizar. A esta hora todo el mundo estaba ya comiendo, por lo que cuando entráramos todos nos miraran y bueno, ya me entró pánico. Es increíble, y luego no tiemblo cuando es hora de matar a alguien.

Arwen abrió la puerta, y como pensé, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia nosotras. Vi como muchos de los elfos de sexo masculino me miraban de arriba bajo. Un escalofrío me cruzó por la espalda. Inmediatamente me di la vuelta e hice el intento de irme tirando por uno de los pasillos cercanos de allí, tenía que alejarme de ese lugar, _demasiados rostros conocidos de la guerra,_ pero Arwen no me dejó.

- La Naur que yo conocí minutos antes me confeso que no tenía miedo a nada. ¿Por qué huyes? – preguntó con la sonrisa en la boca mientras se guardaba las ganas de reírse.

- Bueno, hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes, y espero que nunca las sepas porque son demasiado malas y bueno además hay muchos hombres y me miran y me pongo nerviosa como ahora y no paro de hablar y

- No tienes porque ponerte nerviosa – me cortó Arwen -. Nadie te dirá nada. Ahora entraremos al comedor y te sentarás en la mesa principal conmigo.

- ¿Con tu padre? – pregunto intranquila.

- Conmigo – responde Arwen.

- ¿Ocurre algo Arwen? – preguntó un Aragorn mirándonos con cara de preocupación tras aparecer por las puertas del comedor.

- A Naur le ha entrado pánico – le contestó Arwen riendo un poco.

- Oh, vamos Pisom, eso no es nada – me dijo Aragorn riendo también -. Te has enfrentado a los siete jinetes sola y ¿le tienes miedo a una manada de elfos?

- Claro que no – digo indignada. _Ustedes no sabéis cual es el problema -. _Ahora mismo entro ahí.

Creo que me envalentoné demasiado. Me dirigí a las puertas escuchando dos risas detrás mía, pero me dio igual hasta que entre en el comedor. Paré en seco, otra vez esos rostros.

- _Piensa, piensa. En la mesa principal tiene que estar Elrond, solo tengo que buscarlo para saber cual es._

Empecé a buscar con la mirada donde podría estar ese elfo, pero no lo encontraba, me estaba distrayendo la molesta sensación de que alguien me está mirando mal, muy mal. Ahora busco esa mirada, y me lo tenía que haber esperado, el mismísimo Elrond era el dueño.

Estuve un tiempo sosteniendo la mirada hasta que algo cerca de él me llamó la atención. Elladan y Elrohir me estaban haciendo señas para que me acercara. Di un suspiro de alivio al tener a alguien con quien distraerme en la mesa y empecé a caminar hacia ellos.

- No pensamos que nuestra hermana te sacara tan pronto de allí abajo – dijo Rohir nada más sentarme enfrente suyo, y por desgracia, dos asientos más a la derecha estaba Elrond mirándome con cara de odio.

- Vuestra hermana es muy buena, no os la merecéis – les digo con voz de niña celosa.

- Gracias – contesta Arwen detrás mía mientras toma asiento al lado y Aragorn en frente de ella.

- Hermanita, nada más llegar sacas a la peligrosa prisionera y ya le pones vestiditos y te haces su amiga – continúa Ell en plan celoso.

- Y te olvidas de tus hermanitos y de Aragorn – continúa Elrohir igual.

- Vas a conseguir que me ponga celoso hasta yo – sigue Aragorn.

Nuestro grupo, o sea, Ell, Rohir, Aragorn, Arwen y yo, empezamos a reírnos llamando la atención de todos. Cuando paramos de reír, ellos continuaron su comida mientras Arwen y yo empezamos a servírnosla.

Realmente tenía un hambre espantosa, en mi plato se agruparon todo tipo de comidas mientras Arwen me veía con cara de no te comerás eso¿verdad?´ y los otros con esas sonrisas que creo que veré hoy en mis sueños.

Empiezo a devorar mi comida de una forma no muy femenina, pero tampoco masculina. De paso echo una miradita a la mesa principal. En el extremo de la mesa por mi derecha hay varios elfos, humanos, más elfos y más elfos, y entre todos esos elfos está el que bajó a llevarme la comida hace dos noches. Al lado de éste esta Gandalf hablando con otro elfo que reconozco, Glorfindel. Después está Elrond. Me encuentro con la mirada de Elrond otra vez, tan ¿soñadora? _¿Estará recordando lo que ocurrió con nosotros?. _ En el otro extremo de la mesa, a mi izquierda, hay elfos, enanos, elfos ¡hobbits¿pero que veo? Si son Merry, Pippin y Sam, aunque por como están comiendo creo que ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que estoy aquí. Me río interiormente. Sigo, después de los hobbits hay más elfos hasta mi lado.

La comida continuó sin ningún problema. Los tres hermanos con Aragorn me hicieron olvidar por un momento mis problemas. Al final de la comida, Arwen y Aragorn nos comunican que van a dar un paseo por los jardines.

- Voy con ustedes – digo mientras nos levantamos los tres -. No os voy a molestar, solo os acompañaré hasta los jardines, luego cada uno por su lado, como no se llegar hasta ellos...

Salimos del comedor, todavía repleto de gente. Los jardines eran preciosos, nunca había visto ninguno tan cerca como ahora, en verdad nunca había visto ninguno, porque los "jardines" que habían en Bree pues no se les podía llamar así comparados con estos, y los de Mordor, allí los jardines son tierras negras con lava y piedras volcánicas.

Todo estaba verde y lleno de flores, nunca pensé que fuera tan agradable. Aunque mirándolo bien, después de haber vivido en las tierras desiertas y negras de Mordor todo parece bello.

Empiezo a caminar por los jardines, me encantaría perderme en ellos para ver lo que no se ve a primera vista. Después de caminar, encuentro una parte del jardín que no se porqué creo haberla visto antes, entre los árboles hallo el lugar perfecto.

De las paredes rocosas llenas de plantas pegadas a ellas cae una cascada. En el lugar sólo se oye el lugar del agua caer y algún pajarillo que pasa por el lugar. Ahora entiendo a Elrond, pensó que vendría a destruir este lugar o algo parecido. En mi época yo hubiera echo lo mismo por Mordor.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento que tuve anteriormente de recordar algo de este lugar volvió a mi. Esta vez en mi cabeza vi a cuatro niños, tres de pelo moreno y uno pelirrojo. Todos estaban jugando en el agua y estaban riendo, por sus voces supe que eran niños y niñas. Cerca de allí habían dos mayores.

Unas pisadas detrás mía me sacan de mi mente y me hacen reaccionar poniéndome en guardia. Me subo en un árbol y me escondo para ver quien me sigue. Pero algo me llama la atención en el tronco del árbol. En la madera había inscrito nombre: _NARE._

Aparto la vista del tronco para mirar de nuevo la estancia. Las pisadas ya estaban cerca.

- _No puede ser._

Resultó que la persona que me seguía no era nada menos que el elfo que más odio por el momento.

El elfo continuó adentrándose en el lugar y tras mirar alrededor buscando algo, termina parándose a mirar la cascada. Yo aprovecho y bajo del árbol sin hacer ruido. Analizo el lugar, si lo quiero pillar desprevenido tendré que tener cuidado con el agua ya que puede ver mi reflejo.

Lo examino. Por la constitución de su cuerpo, y sobretodo sus brazos, adivino que es arquero, por lo que tiene que tener bueno reflejos. Sigo acercándome un poco agachada. Aprovecho que es más alto y ancho que yo para tapar mi reflejo y me pongo detrás de él.

- Eres buena – dijo de repente el elfo -. Pero no contaste con el viento.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sin entender.

- No hiciste nada de ruido, para mí eras invisible, ni siquiera te dejaste ver en el agua, bajaste la respiración y hasta los latidos de tu corazón, algo sorprenderte, pero tu aroma a azufre no lo he olvidado desde la última vez que nos vimos – contesta dándose la vuelta para darme la cara. Él también tiene esa sonrisa que usan todos -. Legolas Hojaverde.

Me molestó. Él tuvo razón. Viré la cara para no matarlo con la mirada mientras mi rostro expresa perfectamente enojo. El elfo sólo se ríe.

- De acuerdo, te diré Naur como todo el mundo – continúa el elfo -. Aragorn me ha contado de vuestro viaje – dice para intentar entablar una conversación, pero yo no hablo ni pienso hacerlo -. Bien, en otro momento hablaremos – dice por fin mientras parece rendirse ante el silencio -. Elrond quiere verte en su despacho, encantado te acompañaré hasta él.

Me desconcertó un poco la noticia. ¿Para qué me quiere ver ese elfo?. Salgo del claro del bosque no sin antes echar un último vistazo a la cascada, donde por un segundo vi de nuevo a esos cuatro niños. Sigo el camino de regreso a la casa detrás de el bonito elfo rubio hasta que llegamos al frente de una puerta que supuse que sería el despacho de Elrond.

- Gracias Legolas – se oyó la voz de Gandalf que había aparecido por uno de los pasillos -, ya me ocupo yo de ella.

Tras una reverencia, Legolas se marchó y Gandalf se me quedó mirando otra vez con la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto secamente.

- Ya se me ocurrió un nombre para ti.

Me pilló desprevenida, no me acordaba de la conversación que habíamos tenido cuando nos conocimos.

_Me encontraba sola bajo un árbol a las afueras de Bree. Todo estaba mojado por la lluvia que estaba cayendo. Para abrigarme solo tenía una sucia capa y a Ghiki pegado al pecho debajo de ella para darme calor._

_No podía ver nada a lo lejos y no había nada mis lados._

_- Maldito Oiren¡mira al lugar donde vino a dejarme!_

_Después de pensar todo tipo de torturas y métodos para vengarme de mi amigo oí un carro con su caballo por la carretera. Miré hacia la dirección en la que estaba y vi a un viejo con una gran barba blanca y vestido completamente de gris, hasta un sombrero tenía._

_El viejo venía tarareando una canción y fumando una pipa. Creo que sintió mi mirada, porque miró en mi dirección y me vio. Paró el caballo y bajó del carro para acercarse a mi._

_- ¿Permitiría señorita refugiarse a este viejo anciano bajo su árbol? – preguntó a mi lado mientras escurría su sombrero y su túnica._

_- Claro – dije secamente. El anciano me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado._

_- ¿Qué hace una señorita tan joven como usted en un lugar como este?_

_- Se sorprendería de que no soy tan joven._

_- Me parece que es usted la chica que estaba buscando – dice alegremente._

_Yo sólo pude mirarlo sorprendida, después el viejo empezó a hablar. Me contó que era mago y que por orden de Saruman el blanco, tenía que encontrar a la hija de Mordor y ayudarla._

_¿Por qué la hija de Mordor? – me pregunté mentalmente -. Yo soy la hija de Sauron._

_No se como, pero a ese viejo terminé cogiéndole cariño y poco a poco me fui abriendo a él._

_- Y bueno Pisom, tendrás un nombre ¿no? – preguntó Gandalf al tercer día de estar con él._

_- Pues, si tanto sabes sobre mí, deberías saber que fui creada por Sauron para matar y ayudarlo, no para tener una familia._

_- Eso quiere decir, que mi información es correcta, no naciste, fuiste creada._

_- Sí – dije en un susurro. Porque lo fui¿no?_

_- Bueno – dijo mientras se ponía en pie para llamar mi atención -, la próxima vez que nos veamos te pondré un nombre. Y ten por seguro que tendrás familia algún día._

_Contenta con la idea de tener nombre afirmo con la cabeza y me pongo de pie también. Se que mi amigo el viejo se va, y no se si lo volveré a ver, pero al menos me alegraré de verlo, aunque me deje con dudas sobre lo de la familia._

- A partir de ahora – dijo la voz de Gandalf sacándome de mis recuerdos -, serás Nayra Dûr Lothelawen, la mujer del anillo de fuego y oscuro.

**La bauticé por fin, con ayuda vuestra claro :D. ¿Qué os pareció el nombre? jaja, habrá mucho misterio con el nombre :P . ¿Qué pasará? Os dejo para que penseis y leais otros fics :P, vuelvo en el fin de semana :D:D**

**Chao! GHiKi **


	7. Trauma azul

**Aqui me encuentro de nuevo :D. Antes que nada, a la madre de los gemelos y Arwen, como no se su nombre, le he puesto uno que esta claro que va a ser que no es el suyo xD**

**HADA: **_Te tengo pillada, como dices en el reviews de Amazona Verde, eh? jaja, nada más leerlo, ya ves, ya me tienes actualizando, no quiero morir aún xD. Otras historias a parte, Legolas esta claro que no la conoce, sería muy viejo, y mira que a mi no me gustan los viejos jaja, y Arwen, es un personaje que me encanta de secundario! esta claro, MUJERES AL PODER. El nombre es una mezcla de millones de nombres que me llegaron, uno tuyo, otro que ahora no se de quien es, y el ultimo de ElyBrody (que por cierto esta desaparecida) y esta contestacion se está volviendo muy larga. Como final MONOS ARRIBA! jajaja_

**ANDRAYA THELAT: **_Hola, hay que darle mucha personalidad a las mujeres, que son pocas en la historia ;D, te digo que aqui esta el 3º encontronazo con Legolas, y no acabara muy bien... :P_

**AMAZONA VERDE: **_Como dices, aqui estoy de nuevo :D, espero que continues con tu fic, porque como te dije: ME ENCANTA!_

**VAMPIRELLA McHANY**_Jaja, te gusta más Pisom, bueno, los hobbits seguiran llamandola así, por lo que no se perderá en la historia :D  
_

**SAKURAPINKPRINCESS: **_Las primeras impresiones pueden ser equivocadas, como dice Aragorn : No todo el mundo herrante está perdido (ahora no se como es xD)_

**ELY-CHAN: **_Segurito que no se esperaba que fuera Arwen jaja, tengo una pregunta para ti? Todavía en el cole? Primaria o Secundaria? La verdad, no imagino que seas tan pequeña con la forma en la que escribes :S. Como me dijiste, le envie un mensaje a tu amiga para que me responda, estoy esperando su respuesta. Es imposible que prohiban contestar ¬¬_

**CAPITULO7. TRAUMA AZUL**

- Nayra – susurro para mi misma -. Tengo nombre – grito saltando – Nayra, Nayra, Nay

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – me interrumpió Elrond saliendo por la puerta de su despacho.

En seguida callé ante el elfo. Me miraba de una forma extraña, en sus ojos había odio y algo de cariño escondido en ello. Me extrañó.

- Lo que está pasando – dijo Gandalf con la famosa sonrisa – es que a Pisom le he puesto un nombre, Nayra Dûr Lothelawen¿te parece bien?

Si antes me parecía extraña la mirada que me echaba Elrond, ahora me parecía aún más la que le echaba a Gandalf¿era nostalgia¿Estaba recordando algo? No lo sé, pero se notaba por su expresión que le había dolido.

- Claro – dijo simplemente en voz baja -. Pasad.

El despacho de Elrond era de estructura redonda. Todo era de madera y tenía millones de libros en las estanterías de todo tipo de cubiertas y colores.

Junto al escritorio, de madera también, había una gran ventana que daba al jardín. Me sorprendió que desde ella se pudiera ver el camino que conducía a la cascada que había entre los árboles, sería que no es tan secreto el lugar. Recordé a los cuatro niños.

- Sentaos, por favor – pidió el elfo señalando dos sillas delante del escritorio donde él ya estaba sentado en su silla -. Nayra, quería que me disculpases por el recibimiento que te di – me dijo de una manera cariñosa.

No pude evitar mirarlo desconfiada. Primero me odia y ahora me trata como a otra persona normal. Miro a Gandalf, quien está sonriendo, y aunque no me esté mirando, porque parece que encontraba muy interesante la pared del frente, se que le hace gracia la mirada que le eché.

- No entiendo su cambio hacia mi – le digo secamente -. Es más, me extraña que después de la guerra que vivimos en diferentes bandos, me hablara si quiera.

- Eso es cosa del pasado – dijo Gandalf.

Elrond pareció que reaccionó, porque volvió a tener su aspecto sereno y duro, pero había algo en su mirada que aún no sabía que era.

- No te invité a pasar para hablar de eso – dijo molesto -, solo quería saber si puedo confiar en ti para que no hagas nada a mi pueblo. _¿Pero que pregunta es esa?_

- Creo que con haber traído a Frodo sano y salvo es más que suficiente – dijo Gandalf.

- Quiero su palabra Gandalf.

- Si usted desconfía de mi, cuente la cantidad de veces que podía haberle echo daño con otras personas, como con sus hijos – dije malignamente, _este tío me desespera, va a conseguir que vuelva a resurgir mi yo malo._

- Eso es cierto Elrond – dijo la voz de Aragorn desde la recién abierta puerta con Arwen -. Ya le conté todo lo que pasó en el viaje y demostró que no es mala.

- Pero lo fue – seguía Elrond. _Parece que me quiere culpar de algo como sea._

- Pero también fue buena – dijo Gandalf enigmáticamente.

- ¿Yo buena?

- Gandalf te estás saliendo del tema – Elrond parecía nervioso mientras hablaba más rápido de lo normal -. De acuerdo, vale, olvidemos el pasado. Nayra, tienes mi confianza.

- Pero que – dije mientras Gandalf me empujaba hacia la puerta.

- Nay, Elrond y yo tenemos que hablar así que si nos disculpas – me dijo cerrándome la puerta ante mis narices.

- No puedo creer lo obsesionado que está mi padre por inculparte de ser mala – dijo Arwen molesta.

- Yo no me entero de muchas cosas – dije yo en voz baja.

- Bueno, bueno – habló Aragorn para llamar la atención de nosotras dos -, me parece que todavía no has visto el palacio¿no Pisom?

- Por cierto – dijo alegremente Arwen -. ¿Cómo te llamamos ahora?

Ella tenía razón, ahora tenía tres nombres, Pisom, Naur y Nayra. Tenía que decidir uno.

- Pisom, me compromete a mi pasado, algo que quiero olvidar – dije mientras recordaba mi vida -. Naur es como me conocéis aquí, así que dejaré que los elfos me llamen así. Por lo que, como Nayra es mi nombre, llamadme así a partir de ahora.

- Y ¿cuál es tu nombre? – dijo Aragorn extrañado – no me lo dijiste en el Poney Pisador.

- Me llamo Nayra Dûr Lothelawen.

- ¿Lothelawen? – preguntó Arwen extrañada, exactamente con la misma cara de Elrond cuando se enteró de mi nombre -. Así se llamaba mi madre.

- Que curioso – dije confundida. _Tengo que preguntarle al viejo de donde sacó mi nombre._

La tarde pasó, Arwen y Aragorn me hicieron de guías por la casa y me lo enseñaron todo, el lugar de mi nueva habitación, la de ellos, los patios, las distintas bibliotecas de la casa y los jardines, aunque cuando pasamos por los árboles que servían de entrada a el lugar de la cascada del jardín no lo mencionaron, parecía que no sabían de él.

Durante la visita, me presentaron a un anciano hobbit en uno de los patios donde se reúnen a contar historias. El hobbit no era otro que Bilbo, el tío de Frodo, que según nos contó, ya mismo se recupera. También dijo que había una extraña criatura haciéndole vigilancia. Esto nos intrigó y fuimos a investigar, y como no, se trataba de Ghiki.

Mi monito estaba dormido profundamente dormido en un hueco que formaba Frodo al estar dormido encogido de lado entre las rodillas y los brazos.

Ya por la noche, nos dirigimos al comedor a cenar. Educadamente me despedí de Arwen y Aragorn, no quería estar interrumpiendo a la pareja, así les daba algo mas de intimidad. Agradecidos, ellos entraron al comedor mientras yo me asomaba por la puerta. Ni Elrond ni Gandalf estaban. Deben de estar hablando todavía de algo en el despacho del elfo.

- Buenas noches joven Naur – dijo una voz detrás mía.

Ante mí estaba Legolas con la sonrisa que tiene todo el mundo. Como siempre, bien vestido y arreglado, el perfecto marido para cualquier mujer, pero yo no pienso en tener familia.

- Hola – digo mientras empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta que da a los jardines.

- ¿No va a comer?

- No – sigo caminando.

- ¿Le molestaría, mi joven dama, si pregunto a donde tiene pensado ir? – continúa preguntando.

- A dar un paseo – por fin llego a la puerta y me dispongo a salir pero otra vez pregunta el elfito.

- ¿Le importaría si la acompaño? –preguntó poniéndose a mi lado.

Me paro justo en los escalones que separan la casa del césped. Miro al elfo a los ojos mientras mi cara expresa un molesto ¿qué quieres?´. Legolas simplemente se ríe y me tiende su brazo educadamente al que yo rechazo pasando de el mientras bajo los escalones y me adentro al jardín reanudando mi marcha un poco más rápida.

- Me parece que hemos empezado mal – oigo a Legolas desde las escaleras -. Perdona la confusión en las celdas.

- No tienes nada que te perdone - digo mientras me paro.

Escucho que Legolas camina sobre el césped hacia mí hasta estar a poca distancia mía.

- Volvamos a empezar – lo oigo en mi oído.

Me da la vuelta lentamente para quedar frente a frente. Bajo la luz de la luna parecía mas hermoso. Con su aura brillante chocando con la mía oscura. Oscura. Yo soy oscura, mala, esto no está bien, debería estar con mi padre, pero sin embargo siento que algo me ata a este lugar.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – me pregunta Legolas, parece que mi cara refleja el caos que tengo en mi cabeza.

- No, nada – digo poniendo la sonrisa que tiene todo el mundo -. Soy Nayra Dûr Lothelawen.

- ¿Nayra? – pregunta confundido - ¿Eres de Rivendel?

- No – contesto extrañada -. No soy elfa por lo que no pertenezco a este lugar. Por si no te has dado cuenta no tengo vuestras orejas puntiagudas – muestro una de mis orejas levantando un mechón de pelo que la tapaba.

- Eres demasiado hermosa para ser humana.

- ¿Me estás coqueteando? – pregunto mientras empiezo a caminar de vuelta a la casa.

- Solo digo la verdad – dijo caminando detrás mía.

- Ya claro. _Y yo me lo creo._

Cuando llegamos a las puertas abiertas del vestíbulo sin decir nada más, por las escaleras que unían este piso con el segundo bajaban Gandalf y Elrond.

El mago, como siempre con su sonrisa, el elfo, con su cara serena y seria, pero en sus ojos ya no veía odio hacia mi.

- Vamos a tener otra fiesta – dijo Gandalf cuando llegó a mi lado jovialmente.

- ¿Qué¿otra? – pregunté.

Recuerdo que pasé una noche entera esperando a que cierto elfo, que se encuentra a mi lado, avisara a Gandalf para que me visitara a las celdas, pero los dos estaban en una fiesta y pasaron olímpicamente de mi.

- Estamos seguro que Frodo despertará mañana por la tarde y Gandalf ha querido hacerle una fiesta por su buen trabajo de traer el anillo a Rivendel – habló Elrond.

- Gracias a ti en parte – escuché a Legolas a mi lado.

- Por supuesto que fue gracias a ella – continuó Gandalf -, no es que no confiara en Frodo o en Aragorn, pero sabía que esta pequeña estaría en Bree y ayudaría a los medianos.

- Bueno vale, basta de elogios – dije y me dirigí hacia las puertas del comedor.

Tras de mi escuche las risas de Gandalf, que eran muy escandalosas, pero también escuche alguna de los elfos.

El comedor estaba repleto de elfos que estaban ya comiendo su cena. Al ir más tranquila que antes cuando vine a almorzar me fije en el lugar.

El comedor era una gran estancia. Tenía cinco grandes mesas. Según entras por la puerta tienes un pasillo hasta el final de la sala donde te encuentras la mesa principal en perpendicular al pasillo. A los lados del pasillo, habían dos largas mesas en paralelo a el y lado de cada mesa, había otra más.

Todas las mesas estaban repletas de los elfos que habitaban Rivendel. Aunque sabía que los elfos tienen muchos años, se podía comparar un poco su aspecto con el de los humanos. Entre los elfos se veían ancianos, jóvenes, niños... lo típico en cualquier pueblo. Era increíble como podían vivir tantos elfos en una sola gigantesca casa.

En la mesa principal, localicé a Aragorn y Arwen comiendo ya. Como pasé el día entero con ellos decido sentarme con los hobbits, que se encontraban a tres asientos más a la izquierda de ellos.

Cuando me senté al lado de Pippin, me di cuenta que a mi otro lado se encontraba un señor enano. Ajena a las conversaciones que habían a mis lados empiezo a servirme la cena.

- ¿Tienes hambre Pisom? – dijo Merry al verme echar demasiada comida en el plato.

- No Merry, es sólo que yo como mucho para recuperar fuerzas.

- Así se habla señorita – contestó el enano a mi lado -. No hay nada mejor que estar bien alimentado.

- Claro que sí – dijo animado Pippin -. Como dice nuestro amigo Gimli, a comer todo lo que podamos.

La cena continuó muy animada. Pippin y Merry compitieron a ver quien comía más. En frente mía, Sam intentaba pararlos diciendo que iban a tener una indigestión pero el señor enano ahogaba su voz con la suya mientras no paraba de tomar cerveza.

De vez en cuando, sentía una mirada sobre mi. Mi primera idea fue que era Elrond, pero él estaba hablando tranquilamente con Gandalf y no descubrí quien era.

Cuando la sala quedó media vacía, Merry y Pippin empezaron a sentirse mal, y yo, como buena persona me ofrecí a llevarlos a sus habitaciones, pero no podía con los dos.

Miré a mi alrededor buscando a Aragorn o a Gandalf para que me ayudasen, pero ninguno de los dos se encontraba ya en la sala. Sólo quedaban un grupo de hombres y otro de elfos, entre ellos Legolas.

Decidí pedirle ayuda al elfo que en ese momento miró hacia mi pero una voz al otro lado de la mesa, donde se encontraba Merry, me detuvo.

- ¿Necesita ayuda señorita?

Miré a ver quien era el hombre que me la había propuesto. Parecía un hombre importante, sin duda de Gondor por el árbol blanco de su túnica. Su pelo era castaño y sus ojos marrones, los cuales desprendía mucha arrogancia. Sólo por sus ojos supe que era un mortal arrogante que se creía mejor que los demás, igual que los reyes que fueron alguna vez los Nazgul.

- Gracias, pero

- Me presento – me cortó -. Soy Boromir, hijo del senescal de Gondor, a su servicio.

No tuve más remedio que aceptar su ayuda después de haberse inclinado ante mi. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Legolas observar lo que ocurría muy atentamente.

Salimos del comedor aún sintiendo la mirada de Legolas. Cuando llegamos a la segunda planta me di cuenta que no sabía donde dormían los hobbits. Sam se había ido sin decirme nada.

- Seguidme – le dije a Boromir que se encontraba detrás mía -. Los llevaremos a mi cuarto.

- ¿No cree que es muy temprano para llevarme a su alcoba? – pregunto en tono de broma.

Pasé de su comentario y seguí el camino a mi habitación. Tras abrir la puerta dejé a Pippin en la cama al igual que Boromir con Merry. Después acompañé al hombre hasta la puerta sin decir nada.

- Y ¿me dirá el nombre la bonita mujer? – preguntó interesado.

- Me llamo Nayra Dûr, y ahora si le importa tengo que cuidar a dos hobbits – dije cerrándole la puerta.

- Buenas noches a ti también preciosa –escuché a Boromir tras la puerta alejarse.

La noche comenzó y yo me dediqué a ser de enfermera, aunque no sabía mucho. Bueno, mejor dicho, no sabía nada. Sólo sabía de heridas, no de malestares. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa¿cómo los iba a ayudar si no sabía como?

La puerta sonó y apareció una caballera rubia por un hueco de ella.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Legolas.

- Gracias a los Naur por enviarme ayuda – dije dramatizando.

Legolas preocupado por mi actuación entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

- Están enfermos – dije nerviosa -. Comieron demasiado.

Para mi asombro, el elfo sólo sonrió y salió de la habitación sin darme tiempo a rechistar para pedirle que se quedara.

Empezó a oscurecer y a hacer frío. Legolas no había vuelto y yo no sabía que hacer. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue crear dos bolas de fuego de pequeño tamaño y ponerlas en la cabecera de la cama para iluminar y calentar el cuarto.

Tras dar varias puertas por la habitación, Legolas volvió a aparecer por la puerta sonriendo todavía.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme sola y sin decirme nada?

- Tranquila, ni que fuéramos pareja para explicártelo todo –contestó mientras se acercaba a la cama de los hobbits.

No lo había dicho en serio ni para ofenderme, pero me cayó muy mal.

Salí de la habitación dejando a Legolas para que se las apañase con los hobbits, de ese elfo me estaba empezando a molestar su manera de ser. Siempre dice algo para fastidiarme, aunque imagino que esa no es su intención, pero al final, lo hace.

- De acuerdo, reconozco que soy muy impulsiva – me dije a mi misma.

Ahora me encuentro en medio de un pasillo a oscuras y vacío sin tener sitio donde dormir, porque no pienso volver con aquel elfo, y aunque no estuviera, los hobbits estaban en mi cama.

- De acuerdo Naur, ahora tienes que decidir donde dormir.

Empecé a pensar en donde podría establecerme, pero no se me ocurría nada.

Al final de pasillo oí unas patas correr por el suelo. Rápidamente lo asocié con Ghiki y me acordé de Frodo. Podría dormir en su cuarto y le hacía compañía de paso.

Decidido esto, me dirigí al cuarto de Frodo. Nada más abrir la puerta, vi a Ghiki sentado en la cama comiendo una manzana.

- Bribón, así que fuiste por comida ¿eh?.

Ghiki se alegró de verme dándome la bienvenida con ruiditos y saltos en la cama.

Observé la habitación, junto a la cama había un sofá con unas pintas muy cómodas y con mantas a un lado. El perfecto lugar para dormir cuando no tienes donde.

Caí rendida, debería ser muy tarde ya.

_Cuatro niños estaban jugando en río bajo la cascada del bosque. Reían y corrían por el lugar como los niños que son. A un lado del río, habían dos personas mayores, debían de ser sus padres._

_La mujer atraía toda la atención. Poseía gran belleza. Se veía por su aura, que era limpia y brillante, que era una elfa. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando no vi las orejas puntiagudas en su cara. Sus caballos eran de color rojo muy oscuro, tanto que parecía castaño, pero aún así se veían reflejos rojos. Sus ojos, verde, el verde que da esperanza a la gente. Se veía que la mujer estaba realmente feliz. Se podía ver en el reflejo de sus ojos el amor con el que miraba a los cuatro niños en el agua._

_Yo era consciente de que este sueño debía de ser importante, sino¿por qué había visto a los niños tantas veces en el día? Pero cuando empezaba a observar al hombre junto a la elfa el sueño desapareció. Unos ojos azules fríos como el hielo lo sustituyeron._

Desperté rápidamente, pero mi cuerpo no me reaccionaba después de haberme levantado del sofá.

Tenía un frío inmenso y estaba paralizada. Esos ojos me habían provocado esto.

Traté de tranquilizarme, aunque con dificultades. Cuando lo logré, me di cuenta que estaba amaneciendo, pero todavía era temprano.

Decidí salir de ahí. Definitivamente no iba a volver a dormir. Desde que llegué a Rivendel parece que ha activado algo en mi cerebro que hace que recuerde cosas en sueño.

Dejé a Ghiki con Frodo y me dirigí a mi habitación para ponerme mi ropa y ver a los hobbits.

La habitación seguía alumbrada por mis bolas. En la cama, los dos hobbits dormían plácidamente y en una silla se encontraba Legolas dormido también.

Sin hacer ruido fui a mi armario y cogí la ropa. Deshice las bolas y la habitación quedó a oscuras, a salvo de un poco de luz que entraba junto a mi por la ventana.

Empecé a desvestirme para quitarme el traje que me regaló Arwen y a ponerme mi camisa holgada con mi corta falda. Ahora que lo recuerdo, esta ropa me las regaló Gandalf en nuestro primer encuentro para que me pudiera quitar las armaduras de Mordor que usaba. Ahora las echaba de menos, pero tuve que venderlas a un mercader por una buena suma de dinero para subsistir.

Siento una mirada posada en mi. Miro a los hobbits disimuladamente, aún dormidos. Así es fácil adivinar quien es. Me adentro a las sombras del cuarto y camino hasta llegar detrás del elfo.

- No es bueno espiar – le susurro al oído.

Siento como un escalofrío lo traspasa, exactamente igual que cuando se lo hice a Elrohir, parece que todos los elfos son iguales.

Me aguanto la risa para no despertar a los pequeños y salgo de la habitación para irme al comedor, oigo que detrás mía sale Legolas también.

- No estaba espiando – trató de convencerme.

- ¿Entonces que hacías?

- Solo miraba, oí unos ruidos y vi que eras tú.

- De acuerdo – me doy la vuelta parando mi marcha y sin querer chocamos.

Quedamos muy juntos pero yo no levantaba la cabeza. No se por que, pero mi corazón latía rápidamente, me sentía segura.

Legolas puso sus dedos en mi barbilla e hizo que levantara la vista para verlo. Primero vi sus labios, su nariz, sus ojos...

Sus ojos eran azules como los del sueño. Me aparte bruscamente de él empujándolo. Era la primera vez que tenía miedo a algo. A unos simples ojos azules.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Legolas molesto.

Yo sólo pensaba en los ojos. Fríos como el hielo. Sentí que me paralizaba de nuevo y empezaba a tiritar.

Sabía que Legolas me estaba mirando, sentía su mirada en mi. aunque con su mirada no sentía frío, sentía que me reconfortaba, me daba calor.

Me atreví a levantar la cara para verlo de nuevo. Su linda cara reflejaba preocupación, y sus ojos, no eran fríos ni mucho menos. Eran cálidos. Me miraba con preocupación y no con odio como los de mi cabeza. Me estoy obsesionando con el sueño.

Corrí a abrazarme a Legolas. Todo me daba igual en ese momento, necesitaba calor, me estaba congelando.

- Naur, estás helada.

- Estoy bien, gracias – dije tartamudeando. Legolas bajo sus brazos y me apretó contra su cuerpo para darme el calor que estaba pidiendo a gritos. Sentía que estaba nervioso por su corazón.

Las manos de Legolas subían y bajaban por mi espalda. Ahora cada vez estaba más nerviosa yo. Si no fuera por lo pálida que estaba, creo que tendría las mejillas coloradas.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – habló una voz en el pasillo. Legolas me soltó inmediatamente y yo sentí que el frío volvía a mi.

- A-Aragorn – oí hablar a Legolas, pero su voz me pareció lejana.

- ¿Qué hacíais los dos abrazados en el pasillo a oscuras?

Ahora si que me pareció más lejana. Mi visión empezó a nublarse. Mis rodillas sentí que me fallaban y las clavaba en el suelo.

- Naur – unos brazos me cogieron y evitaron que me cayera.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – escuché a Aragorn preocupado. Tenía ganas de decirle que no pasaba nada, pero ni yo sabía ahora donde estaba.

- No lo sé. Estábamos hablando y de repente se puso pálida.

Ya no más. Quiero dormir. Se está muy a gusto entre dos cuerpos que dan calor.

De nuevo esos ojos azules. Parecen los mismísimos ojos de la muerte, y para mi desgracia no se quieren ir de mi cabeza.

- "Te encontré" – oigo que me dice una voz en mi mente antes de caer rendida a la oscuridad.

**Para el proximo capitulo algo más de acción, después de mucho tiempo Nayra se enfrentará contra ... quien será? por que peleará con dos personas :O Está claro que ganará xD**


	8. Entrenamiento caliente

**Volvi, creo que esta vez me retrase un pizco ;P, pero bueno, os dejo con el super capitulo de peleas, jaja, espero que pronto haga más :D**

**HADA:**_ ¿Crees saber quien es el propietario de los ojos azules:O, yo estoy decidiendo entre dos personas tambien:P (a veces parece que no soy yo la escritora:P), espero que me digas quien crees que es en el rr. Sobre Boromir, jaja, lo coloque para estorvar entre Leggy y Pisom porque se me estaban uniendo mucho ya y mira como quedó, menos mal que no me cae muy bien Boromir, xq le estoy dando una personalidad que no veas... pero me gusta :P ahora me da pena que se tenga que morir, y ya se como sera (no sera igual que en el libro :O) y bueno¿tendrá padre Pisom, o sera creada como dijo Gandalf en su momento? jeje_

**AMAZONA VERDE: **_La pobre no nos dará mucha más envidia cuando esté en brazos de Legolas, le quedan pocos capitulos para que llegue el momento de distanciarse, abrá bronca xq sino se juntan muy rápidos y aunque quiero, tendreis que esperaros, por lo menos hasta Lorien jajaja. ¿Será hija de Elrond? jaja, no había pensado lo de ser gemela de Arwen, pero no se parecen mucho no:P_

**LITEL GANDAALF: **_Hola, creo que aqui vas a tener problemas con tu tesoro, o eso o hay Legolas para todas :P para tu suerte, el elfo seguirá soltero durante unos cuantos capitulos más, aprovecha! xD_

**VAMPIRELLA McHANY: **_Pelea pelea, te dejo con ella, espero que te guste :D_

**ELY-CHAN: **_Gracias al rr donde me dijiste que los jinetes eran 9 y no 7, aqui esta solucionado, que buena soy para inventar cosas en el momento, ahora veras donde estaban los otros dos xD. Bueno, tienes 16 añitos, yo tengo casi los 17 :P. Gracias por la aclaracion de la madre de los gemelos y eso, pero en mi historia sera una madre inventada jajaja¿crees que la encontro Sauron:O, quien sera... jaja, tu teoría se acerca mucho, pero no voy a decir nada, esperemos a que se lo cuente Galadriel :P, la ropa, dura mucho porque..., bueno¿no le dura a Gandalf su tunica gris una pasada? pos igual xD, como se las dio él jajaja. _

**CAPITULO8. ENTRENAMIENTO CALIENTE**

Cuando me desperté, aún con los ojos cerrados, sentí varios kilos encima mía, pero estaba tan calentita que ni me moví.

Empecé a reflexionar.

Ni idea de quien era el propietario de esos malditos ojos que tanto me afectan. Los sietes han salido, pero ¿dónde están los otros dos?. Si mal no recuerdo, en la persecución que tuve con ellos, faltaban el rey oscuro y Ashtra. Seguro que están planeando un ataque.

Otra cosa que no sale de mi cabeza, fueron las palabras que le dijo Gandalf a Elrond: "también fue buena".

De mi vida, solo recuerdo que fui creada por Sauron para servirle, pero entonces ¿Por qué me ponía en contra de "mi" familia?

»Eres el ser más poderoso que he creado sobre la Tierra Media – recuerdo que decía mi padre -. De mi lado tendrás todo lo que quieras. Podrás matar y hacerles la vida imposible a esos que dicen ser tu familia y que no te dejaban vivir en paz...

A parte de esa rara conversación, también están las imágenes que estoy teniendo en Rivendel. Parecen que fueran recuerdos, pero si yo no he estado nunca aquí¿por qué los tengo?.

- Me han comunicado que están despareciendo seres con poderes mágicos, Gandalf – oí una voz fuera de la habitación.

- Lo sé Elrond – continuó la voz de Gandalf -. Mi amigo Hemaf el Verde ya ha desaparecido según me contaron las hadas de los bosques del Oeste.

- Parece que Saruman está intentando que no se cumpla la profecía de Galadriel.

- Esperemos que no. Te todas maneras tendré cuidado.

Las voces pararon, alguien se fue por un pasillo y el otro entró en la habitación. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero por el olor a hierva de fumar en el aire supe que era Gandalf.

Abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos azules.

Del susto, me moví en la cama al recordar esos ojos y caí por el lado contrario a donde estaba Gandalf. Me pareció extraño que el golpe fuera más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero cuando miré a mis pies lo comprendí.

Sobre mi estaban Merry, Pippin y Ghiki un poco adormilados y sobándose la cabeza por la caída.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que tener los ojos azules? – murmuré cuando vi que Merry también los tenía.

- Un extraño trauma el tuyo – dijo Gandalf con toda tranquilidad.

- ¿Por qué estamos en el suelo? – preguntó Pippin.

- Os recuerdo que estáis encima mía.

- Es verdad – confirmo Merry sorprendido -. ¿Ya no tienes frío?

- No. ¿Se preocuparon por mi?

- Por supuesto – contestó Gandalf -. Sobretodo Legolas. Mira que desmayarte en sus brazos – dijo el muy pícaro.

Yo por mi parte, no sabía donde meterme. Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida. ¿Cómo podía decir eso delante de los hobbits?. Van a pensar lo que no es.

- Seguro que ya mismo aparece por la puerta – continuó Gandalf.

Para mi mala suerte, la puerta se abrió y apareció el elfo.

- ¿Ocurrió algo? – preguntó entrando. Los hobbits empezaron a mirarse entre sí confundidos.

- Nada – le contestó Gandalf evitando reír -, sólo que Nay le ha dado por caerse de las camas.

- ¿Qué?

Legolas volteó la cama buscándome. Se inclinó a mi lado y sonrió. Para sorpresa de muchos, el elfo empezó a reír, algo que nunca había escuchado. Sobretodo cuando, sabiendo por Elladan y Elrohir, comentaban que el elfo era muy serio y no solía reír mucho.

Tras mi avergonzado momento y con ayuda de Legolas, pude quitarme a los hobbits de encima y quedar libre para arreglarme, siempre y cuando ellos salieron de mi habitación.

Faltaba poco para la hora del almuerzo, donde por fin, Frodo estaría con nosotros, según lo que me comentó Gandalf. El hobbit se había despertado por fin esa mañana, y como acordaron Gandalf y Elrond, esta noche habría una fiesta para celebrar su recuperación.

Llegué al comedor. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba sentada con los gemelos. Aunque ese día no tenía ganas de hablar, por culpa de esos malditos ojos como el hielo, parece que ese día la suerte no estaba conmigo.

- Ey Naur – escuché a Elladan -. Dicen que te has traumatizado con los ojos azules.

- No tiene gracias Elladan – gruñó Arwen enfrente mía.

Levante la mirada para verlos. Mi primer pensamiento fue de agradecimiento ya que ninguno tenía los ojos azules. Estoy pensando que me estoy volviendo loca.

- ¿Sabes qué, Ell? – pregunté enfadada -. Puedo hacer que tu cojas trauma por el fuego.

- Solo era una broma Naur – defendió Elrohir a su hermano, el cual estaba pálido.

La comida siguió sin ningún nuevo comentario. A lo mejor me pasé, pero no soporto que se burlen de mí.

La tarde llegó. Ya me estaba aburriendo de estar en Rivendel. Todos los días hacía lo mismo. Necesitaba descargar adrenalina, pelear.

Me dirigí al jardín en busca de algún guerrero para entretenerme, pero parece ser que en Rivendel no hay muchos guerreros. No tenían campos de entrenamiento ni nada para practicar.

Desilusionada, me senté en una banca que había en el jardín a la sombra de un gran árbol, un sauce llorón. Me extrañó reconocerlo, nunca me había dedicado a observar árboles. En Mordor no hay árboles, y los que estaban cercanos a la Torre Negra fueron arrancados.

- ¿Qué os pasa, joven Nayra?

Levanté la vista. Ante mí estaba Aragorn, aunque no tenía la sonrisa habitual.

- Me aburro – contesté tirándome hacia atrás en el banco quedando acostada en la piedra con los brazos estirados.

- ¿Y que hacíais en Bree cuando os aburríais? – preguntó al sentarse en un hueco que mi cuerpo no ocupó en la piedra.

- ¿En serio quieres saberlo? – levanté la cabeza para verlo. Él solo asintió -. Pelear contra cualquiera que se atrevía a luchar conmigo – grité eufóricamente brincando del banco y poniéndome de pie.

Me sentí un poco ridícula con la postura que tenía, y aún más cuando Aragorn empezó a reírse. Aunque yo acabé igual.

- Si tantas ganas tienes de luchar, adelante – dijo poniéndose de pie -. Yo lucharé contigo. Así de paso caliento un poco. La estancia en Rivendel siempre me baja la forma.

No me lo podía creer. Iba a luchar contra Aragorn. Por un momento, la voz de mi yo malo me atravesó la conciencia. "_El descendiente de Isildur, venga a nuestro padre", _y eso me preocupó. Estuve tentada a hacerlo, pero no. No volveré a ser mala.

Tras acabar mi guerra interior, descubrí que Aragorn me estaba mirando a los ojos de una forma un poco alerta y preocupada. ¿Habrán delatado mis ojos la voz de mi cabeza?

- Claro. ¿Con nuestras armas?

- Con nuestras armas – repitió él -. Tengo ganas de ver que haces con tus cuchillas.

Acordamos intentar no hacernos daño. Ganaba el que dejaba al otro desarmado o sin posibilidades de moverse. _Yo no me desarmo tan fácil, tendrán que desatarme los antebrazos._

Nos dirigimos a una explanada del jardín donde no pasaba mucha gente para no molestar, aunque nada más nos vio uno y ya vinieron los demás. De todas maneras, ni Aragorn ni yo nos preocupamos por eso. Ni les echamos cuenta.

- Te presento a Andúril – dijo Aragorn mostrándome su espada y batiéndola en el aire.

- Vaya, pensé que yo era rara poniéndole nombres a las armas, pero veo que no soy la única. Te presento a Ebony – alzo una mano – e Ivory – alzo la otra.

- Curiosos nombres.

Empezamos a dar vueltas en círculos esperando algún movimiento. Pero ninguno de los dos daba el primer paso.

Seguíamos dando vueltas y seguía viniendo gente. No es que me molestaran, pero nos hacían el campo cada vez más pequeño. Entre la gente que estaba llegando, aparecieron Gandalf y Elrond, el cual me estaba mirando con curiosidad. Le dediqué una sonrisa sarcástica.

No pude ver la cara que puso. Aragorn había embestido con Andúril mientras estaba distraída. Por poco lo esquivé. La batalla había comenzado.

Quedamos frente a frente de nuevo. Me coloque en mi postura de ataque, la postura gato, como me decía Oiren cuando entrenaba con él. Me inclino más y cojo impulso hacia delante, al ataque.

Me dirijo hacia Aragorn con Ivory por delante, hacia el estómago. Andúril la desvía echándome el brazo derecho hacia allá. Con un movimiento circular en el mismo sitio, ataco con Ebony por la izquierda hacia el cuello de Aragorn, a quien no lo esperaba.

Paro a Ebony a escasos milímetros de su piel.

- Uno a cero – le digo con una mueca de superioridad, _es que no lo puedo controlar._

Aragorn sonríe y me empuja hacia atrás. De nuevo viene hacia mi con Andúril en alto.

Paro la espada encima de mi cabeza con Ebony e Ivory en cruz. Aragorn está poniendo toda su fuerza y siento que se me doblan las rodillas cada vez más.

Con gran esfuerzo, logro echar los brazos hacia un lado logrando que la fuerza que estaba haciendo Aragorn haga que se nos entierren en la arena nuestras armas.

Levantamos la mirada y nos encontramos, pero no por mucho, de nuevo, me agacho y utilizo mi pierna en circular para tirar a Aragorn al suelo. Me monto encima suyo y le pongo a Ivory en el cuello. Su espada estaba todavía clavada en el suelo.

- Dos a cero – le vuelvo a decir sonriendo.

- De acuerdo – dice rindiéndose -. Necesito un buen entrenamiento.

Me levanto de su pecho y lo ayudo a levantarse. Mientras Aragorn se sacude la arena de encima yo recojo su espada y se la tiendo.

- Creí que no ibas a ser tan ágil ni rápida. Con los jinetes negros no usaste las piernas ni las cuchillas y eso no me lo esperaba – me halagó con una sonrisa.

- Pues ya ves – dije felizmente – soy una caja de sorpresas.

- Tal vez le ganaste porque usaste dos armas – dijo una voz detrás nuestra.

La reconocí. Era Boromir, el mortal lleno de arrogancia. Me di la vuelta y lo vi con espada y escudo en mano, aunque no me dejó tiempo para decir nada. Se había lanzado hacia mi.

- Si querías luchar – digo parando su espada con mis cuchillas en cruz – sólo tenías que pedirlo.

- Así da más emoción – dijo con una mueca de superioridad. La verdad, me gusta más cuando la pongo yo.

Cuando Boromir se cansó de ejercer fuerza en la espada, la retiró para asombro mío, pero lo que vino después no me gustó.

Levemente había girado el cuerpo para coger fuerza con el escudo, el cual no era para nada chico ni blando, como comprobé en mi cara. El golpe fue tan fuerte que me tiró al suelo.

- Uno a cero – dijo imitándome como cuando lo hice con Aragorn.

La gente alrededor de nosotros empezó a murmurar, imagino que lo sucio que pelea este tío, pero no le iba a dar el gusto. Me puse de pié como un resolte.

- De acuerdo – dije sacudiéndome el trasero – cambio de reglas, se puede hacer daño, pero sin las armas afiladas.

Boromir puso cara de no comprender, pero no le iba a dar tiempo para averiguarlo.

Me acerqué a él, eché una pierna hacia atrás poniéndome en posición de ataque con las cuchillas listas, pero no era eso lo que iba a hacer. Con gran rapidez, mi pierna trasera cogió velocidad y con mi ataque circular, que estoy luciendo hoy, terminó en la bonita mejilla de Boromir, que segundos después, terminó en el suelo.

- Uno a uno – dije con arrogancia.

Parece que Boromir se molestó, porque se levantó mirándome con unos ojitos, que para nada eran con amor. A cualquiera esa mirada lo hubiera echado para atrás, pero a mi no, más aún cuando era yo la que la usaba hace tiempo.

Boromir tiró la espada al suelo y se ajustó bien el escudo. Vi que su decorado era el gran árbol blanco de Gondor, manchado de sangre que le caía de la nariz. Y que menos grande, el escudo apoyado en el suelo era la mitad del cuerpo de ese hombre, con razón que me hubiera tirado al suelo el bestia.

Como veía que Boromir no tenía intenciones de coger la espada de nuevo, ajusté a Ebony e Ivory en los antebrazos para que no salieran accidentalmente de su sitio y pudiera haber alguna desgracia.

Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, bueno cuerpo a escudo, porque el escudito del gondorita me estaba cansando ya.

Boromir embistió con el hombro cubierto con el escudo. Lo esquivé tirándome hacia un lado quedando apoyada en el suelo. Este tío parece un toro. Otra vez venía hacia mi, y yo en el suelo. Vuelvo a rodar por el suelo. Con el escudo que tiene no podré darle ningún golpe.

- Boromir, pienso que ya es bastante – escuché a Aragorn.

Sin embargo, el hombre no paró. De acuerdo si el juega con su escudo que es con lo que más seguro se siente, yo juego con lo mío.

Todo se volvió en penumbras. La gente que estaba presenciando la pelea se asustó. Incluso hubo alguna exclamación.

- A por él Naur – escuche entre la gente. Sin duda uno de los gemelos.

Boromir había parado su carrera de un lado hacia otro. Miró hacia el cielo. Prácticamente no veía nada. Ahora me toca a mi divertirme.

Paso cerca de él sin hacer ruido pero si moviendo el aire. Tuve que agacharme para no recibir un escudazo. El bruto estaba usando el escudo como espada.

- Ya basta Boromir – dijo Legolas -. Si logras darle así le harás daño.

¿Por qué todos me quieres proteger, aunque viendo a Boromir...

- Gracias Legolas, pero yo puedo sola – dije rápidamente antes de agacharme otra vez para esquivar el escudo -. Hagamos una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo de verdad.

- No pienso soltar el escudo – gruñó Boromir por lo bajo.

- Oh si, si que lo soltaras – caliento el metal del escudo poco a poco -. ¿Sientes el calorcito?

Los ojos de Boromir se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras en su cara se refleja dolor. El muy bestia no soltaba el escudo ni muerto.

- De acuerdo, me cansé – le grito. Sigo calentando el escudo subiendo de temperatura hasta llegar a lo máximo, tanto, que el escudo se derritió y Boromir se quedó con el trozo de cuero que usaba para sujetarlo al brazo -. Dije cuerpo a cuerpo sin escudos.

Todos me miraban como un bicho raro. No los vi, pero lo sentía. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí. Mientras tanto yo, estaba mirando curiosamente los ojos de Boromir. De incredibilidad pasaban a odio. Hasta se podía ver el rayo de rencor pasar por sus ojos.

Todo volvió a tener luz. Había quitado la oscuridad para darle la oportunidad a Boromir de hacer algo. No quiero que luego diga que le gané porque el no veía.

El grito de guerra que pegó Boromir para atacar hizo saltar a más de uno de los que nos estaban viendo. Sin embargo, yo observando la situación, vi en los ojos del gondorita que estaba ciego de venganza, algo que nunca te puedes permitir si no quieres perder de seguro.

Antes de que llegara a mi, hice el intento de irme por la izquierda para esquivarlo, engañándolo fácilmente. Boromir giró su cuerpo hacia la izquierda para embestirme, pero yo di la vuelta, alcé mi mano como una espada y la dejé caer sobre la parte de atrás de su cuello, en la nuca, en único lugar que tenía sin protección.

Como si un saco lleno de piedras se tratase, el cuerpo de Boromir cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Estaba totalmente inerte. Tal vez le di demasiado fuerte.

La gente empezó a inquietarse ante la situación. Seguro que pensaban que lo había matado. ¿Y si lo maté?

Mi mirada recorrió el circulo de personas alrededor mía. Los primeros que vi fueron a los gemelos, estaban totalmente serios mirando el cuerpo de Boromir. Los siguientes, los hobbits, todos pálidos, hasta Frodo, que no lo había visto en todo el día ni cuando había llegado, pero estaba ahí. Aragorn no tenía expresión en la cara, sólo me miraba. Legolas otro tanto igual, un poco asombrado, eso sí.

Un grupo de hombres, gondoritas también por lo que vi en sus ropas, se acercaron a Boromir para atenderlo.

Yo seguí mirando a mi alrededor. A Gandalf le había desaparecido la sonrisa de la cara, y Elrond... Elrond me miraba disgustado, preocupado y muy serio. Más serio de lo que ya es.

- Está vivo – dijo uno de los hombres junto Boromir.

- ¡Claro que está vivo! – grité yo -. Yo no soy ninguna asesina. _Al menos ya no._

Mucha gente empezó a retirarse hacia la casa hablando por lo bajo. Boromir era llevado por el grupo de gondoritas hacia dentro también, seguido de otro grupo de elfos que intentaban ayudar al hombre.

Me dejé caer suelo.

- _Ahora que estaba todo normal y por culpa de ese mortal me van a ver como una asesina, con el miedo reflejado en los ojos y esquivándome constantemente. Otra vez estaré sola y_

Unos brazos me rodearon mientras me inclinaban del suelo.

- Legolas – intenté articular, aunque no estoy segura si salió de mi boca.

- Una gran pelea – dijo orgulloso -. Ese tipejo me estaba cayendo ya mal.

Me reí por lo bajo. Más pisadas se acercaban a nosotros. Alcé la vista y allí se encontraban Gandalf, Aragorn y Elrond.

- Creo que te pasaste un poco – dijo Elrond muy serio -. Rompiste mi confianza.

- ¿Y que quieres? No iba a dejar que me diera con el escudo, me decapitaría.

- Eso es cierto Elrond – me defendió Gandalf -. Que menos que defenderse.

- Ese tío estaba cegado de ira y venganza – continué yo defendiéndome -. Si lograba cogerme me mataba aquí mismo.

- Ella tiene razón – habló Aragorn -. Una vez me peleé con un hombre así y casi no la cuento.

Gandalf, Aragorn y yo empezamos a reírnos, más tarde se unió Legolas, contagiado imagino. Elrond sólo aflojó el enfado de su cara.

- De acuerdo – dijo al fin -. La próxima vez ten cuidado.

- Ahora te verán como alguien invencible – siguió Legolas todavía sujetándome en ese medio abrazo en el que me tenía -. No todos los días se ve a alguien vencer a dos altos caballeros de Gondor.

- Ya claro – dije sin ilusión -. Ahora me verán con miedo – dije casi en un susurro -. Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a vestirme para esta noche.

No les dejé tiempo a responderme ni a decir nada. Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia mi habitación. No es que tuviera prisas por arreglarme, todavía no estaba demasiado oscuro para empezar la celebración, pero me estaba poniendo incómoda el constante contacto físico al que me tenía Legolas. Algo que no me gustaba, porque en el fondo, esa muestra de afecto o lo que sea, se que me va a hacer daño.

Llegué a mi cuarto. Abro la puerta y susto.

- ¡AHH! – grité al no esperar que Arwen estuviera dentro.

- Perdona – se disculpó – no quería asustarte. Te estaba esperando.

Nos calmamos y nos sentamos en la cama en silencio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté un poco fríamente.

- Vine a traerte un vestido para esta noche – contestó sin inmutarse -. Imaginé que no tenías.

De nuevo silencio.

- ¿Qué pasó ahí abajo? – preguntó inocentemente.

- ¿No estabas? – ella negó con la cabeza -. Peleé contra Aragorn.

- ¿Por qué? – exclamó angustiada poniéndose de pie.

- Tranquila, sólo estábamos entrenando – intenté calmarla.

- ¿Y por eso tanto barullo?

- No – callé -. El barullo fue porque dejé inconsciente a Boromir.

- ¿Qué? – gritó Arwen, parecía sorprendida.

- El bestia me quería matar – exploté por fin -. Cuando terminé de pelear con Aragorn el vino por la espalda y me atacó. Luego no hacía más que embestir con su escudo, me tenia que defender, estaba ciego de la ira.

- Vale, vale – me apoyó Arwen abrazándome en la cama de nuevo sentada.

Cuando me calmé de nuevo, Arwen me habló sobre la fiesta de esta noche y lo que haríamos mientras yo me bañaba. Después de salir del baño, me senté en el banco frente al espejo y Arwen empezó ha hacerme distintos peinados.

Cansada de tantos peinados ya, le dije que decidiera uno y que me enseñara el vestido de una vez.

El vestido era simple, pero a la vez hermoso. Todo de color beige. No tenía mangas ni tiras para sujetarlo. Me dejaba los hombros al descubierto, por la espalda, también estaba descubierta hasta más debajo de la cintura sin enseñar lo que no se debe. Para ajustarlo al cuerpo, la parte descubierta de la espalda tenía distintos hilos gruesos cruzados por todo lo largo para amarrarlos. Todo ceñido hasta las rodillas, donde habían dos cortes a ambos lados del traje y la tela era más suelta.

- Estás hermosa – me dijo Arwen con una sonrisa en la boca.

**Bueno, el proximo capitulo sera un poco loco. Sucederá entre una fiesta antes del concilio, la cual me rei mucho escribiendola, sobretodo cuando se juntan Pisom y Gimli (imaginaos con la bebida...), y la otra parte sera el concilio, que por mi parte me aburre mucho, asi que vereis como lo he acortado muy bien para que no os aburrais :P**

**Chao, GHiKi **


	9. La fiesta y el Concilio

**Hola, bueno siento el retraso pero es que mis amigas me han raptado toda la semana yendo pa un lao y pa otro **

**Hada: **_Todas pensais lo mismo de Boromir :P, en este capitulo cambia radicalmente, te va a sorprender.No te gusta Legolas:O, creo q eres de las únicas xD, bueno espero que sigas leyendo que me alegra :D_

**Amazona Verde: **_Jaja, Faramir, quien sabe, a lo mejos lo meto mas adelante :D, a ver que me dices del comportamiento de Boromir en este capitulo ;)_

**Litel Gandalf: **_ En la fiesta te vas a reir mucho, espero hacer más peleas así de interesantes mas adelante :D_

**Andraya TheLat: **_Jaja, yo tambien me quiero desmayas asi :P, sobre Boromir, veras que se va a hacer un grupo muy interesante. Solo digo una cosa Pisom-Boromir-Gimli, imaginate _

**Ely-Chan: **_Hola Ghani! xD A veces me parece que me habla la misma Pisom :P, lo comprendes todito. Ebony e Ivory, casi se puede decir q es negro y blanco, en el proximo capitulo tienen mas protagonismo y veras lo que significan. Pisom es una máquina peleando :D como lo comprobó Boromir y en la fiesta te vas a reir con ellos y Gimli, lastima q no hay cerveza, pero tienen vino, ya veras :P Sobre Legolas, ya lo dije en el anterior, pasará mucho tiempo para que tengan algo, entre medio puede haber otro xD _

**CAPITULO 9. LA FIESTA Y EL CONCILIO**

Me estoy acostumbrando a llevar trajes. Dos días que llevo fuera de la celda y dos trajes que he usado, muy bonitos.

Arwen no se había quedado atrás con su vestido. Era de color blanco, como su piel, haciendo contraste con su pelo negro. Su traje dejaba los hombros al descubierto también, pero tenía mangas que nacían a medio brazo. No tenía escote ni la espalda al aire, lo que si tenía era una gran abertura que empezaba en el muslo derecho. En conclusión, bonito.

- Estás muy guapa Arwen, pero el mío es más mono.

- Claro Nayra, lo que pasa es que tu no tienes a un padre controlándote como vistes. Nada más hay que ver como vistes para pelear, si no acabas con tus enemigos los matas con tu cuerpo mientras te miran embobados.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunté curiosa -. Es lo más cómodo para luchar. Pero ahora que lo pienso, a más de uno los he ganado sin que ellos se movieran porque me estaban mirando fijamente.

Las dos nos echamos a reír. No me había dado cuenta, pero lo que decía Arwen era verdad, aunque sólo con algunos, porque ayer no pareció servir de mucho.

- ¿Estará Boromir en pie ya? – pregunté cuando estábamos bajando por las escaleras hacia la entrada de la casa.

- No lo se. No vi el golpe que le diste para saber cuanto tiempo estará inconsciente.

En el comedor no había prácticamente nada de gente, algo extraño. En la mesa principal estaban Gandalf con Frodo, un poco más alejados estaban Aragorn y Legolas hablando.

- ¿Dónde está la gente? – pregunté cuando llegué con Gandalf, Arwen se había ido con Aragorn.

- Estamos mandando a la gente al jardín – sonrisa -. Hace un buen día para hacer una fiesta el aire libre.

- Elrond los está recibiendo afuera – siguió Frodo.

- Lo bueno de esta fiesta – habló Gandalf como si estuviera pensando en voz alta -, es que si se alarga mucho y se oscurece demasiado – hizo una pausa y me miró -, tenemos a una antorcha que nos iluminará.

- ¡Gandalf! – le grité enojada. Aragorn, Arwen y Legolas nos miraron -. A veces pienso que nada más me quieres para divertirte burlándote de mi.

- Claro que no – dijo abrazándome y tratándome como un bebé -. Imagina la noche que bonita sería si iluminaras con unas cuantas bolitas el ambiente – siguió molestando.

Aunque lo hacía en broma, para seguirle el juego me hice la enfadada y salí del comedor en dirección al jardín. Tras de mi escuchaba alguna risa y no pude aguantar la sonrisa que salió en mi cara, aunque no volví con ellos.

Cuando llegué a las puertas del comedor choqué con alguien que estaba entrando.

- Vaya – levanté la cabeza, era Boromir quien hablaba -. Mira quien está aquí.

Las risas al final de la sala se apagaron. Volví la cabeza y los vi a todos muy serios. Aragorn y Legolas estaban atentos, parecía que en cualquier momento iban a venir corriendo.

- La primera mujer que logra ganarme – siguió Boromir haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo. Tensión en el aire -. Incluso, la primera en dejarme inconsciente. Ni un hombre lo había logrado.

Más tensión. Boromir estaba con los hombres que habían venido desde Gondor con él, si intentaba hacer algo, seguro que contra todos lo iba a tener un poco difícil. Pero para mi asombro, Boromir se arrodilló, cogió mi mano y la besó.

- Tienes todo mi respeto – dijo cuando se levantó -. Perdona mi comportamiento en la pelea, no se que me pasó, cuando me tumbaste la primera vez sentí que algo entraba en mí y ya no sabía lo que hacía, sólo sentía un extraño frío.

Volví a mirar a las personas al final del comedor, Gandalf de nuevo con su sonrisa, Frodo con la boca abierta, al igual que Arwen. Aragorn había relajado el cuerpo y tenía una media sonrisa mientras que Legolas fulminaba a Boromir con la mirada. Parece que no mintió cuando dijo que no le caía bien.

- Boromir – dijo Gandalf alzando la voz para que lo oyera -, la fiesta se ha trasladado al jardín.

El gondorita afirmó con la cabeza hacia Gandalf y luego me miró a mi. Nada de arrogancia en sus ojos. Para mi asombro me alzó el brazo como hizo Legolas tiempo atrás.

- ¿Me permite acompañarla al jardín? – preguntó caballerosamente.

Todo me pilló por sorpresa. La pregunta me había dejado estática, no imaginaba este comportamiento. Todo era confuso.

Sin darme cuenta, Boromir había pasado su brazo por el mío, cogiéndolo, y cuando reaccioné ya estaba de camino al jardín.

El tiempo pasaba, y yo, aquí me encuentro bailando estos raros bailes élficos con Boromir. No se como, pero extrañamente nos hemos hechos muy buenos amigos entre beber y bailar, aunque de vez en cuando nos lanzamos miradas que matan cuando nos pisamos.

Los elfos nos miran un poco entre raros y divertidos. Imagino que será normal. Ver a dos personas, que no tienen ni idea de sus bailes, intentar bailarlos sin parar de reír.

En toda la noche he notado la mirada de Legolas clavada en mi, y creo que después, aprovechando un poco mi estado de beber tanto vino, le diré unas cuantas cosas.

Sigo bailando, Boromir ya está cansado, pero sin dejar de reír me haces señas para salir de la pista de baile. Decepcionada por durar tan poco el hombre, nos dirigimos a la mesa de bebidas.

Busco la botella de vino. Un misterio.

- Si antes estaba la botella aquí – digo intentando poner cara de confundida, pero la risa no me deja -. ¿Por qué ahora no está?

- Será porque la tengo yo – dijo alguien detrás nuestra.

El propietario de esa voz, para nuestra alegría, no era otro que Gimli. Riendo ante esa maravillosa respuesta por encontrar nuestra botella, Boromir coge tres copas y Gimli les sirve vino.

- Por la joven señorita – dijo Gimli levantando su copa. Un brindis sin duda.

- ¡Eso! – siguió Boromir, quien se estaba yendo hacia un lado -, por esta diosa que está entre nosotros – continuó tras equilibrarse.

Yo sólo reía, hasta estuve a punto de tirarme la copa encima. Con mucho esfuerzo, para que chocaran las tres copas a la vez, brindamos. Todo de golpe, como si fueran chupitos.

- Ahora con las baterías repuestas – dejo la copa en la mesa -, prosigamos bailando.

- Me temo que no – negó Boromir apoyándose en mi hombro -. Ya no se ni donde estoy. ¿Por qué no bailas mejor con el señor enano? Yo creo que me retiraré al dormitorio.

Mis ojos se iluminaron por un momento, los de Gimli sin embargo, se abrieron como platos. Antes de que el enano se me fuera de campo de visión, que era pequeño y difuso, lo cogí por el brazo y lo llevé a la pista de baile con quejidos de parte de Gimli.

Llegamos a la pista y lo miro antes de soltarlo. Más risas de parte mía. Al pobre lo había cogido por la barba, _y yo que creía que era el brazo._

- Lo siento señor enano – dije sin parar de reír -, le confundí su gran barba con el brazo.

A mi alrededor rieron personas, ni les eché cuenta. El enano, como yo, no paraba de reír, parece que tiene una copa de más ya.

La música empezó de nuevo y mi pareja alzó los brazos para bailar con cara de serio.

- Veo que no va a bailar al estilo de los elfos – dije serenándome y seria. El enano negó rotundamente con la cabeza y estuvo a punto de caer a un lado -, pero hay un problema, no llega a mi altura.

Gimli empezó a reírse a carcajada suelta, yo caí al suelo de la risa, después me acompañó el enano también.

Al final no bailé con el enano, pero nos fuimos a por otro trago a la mesa, que estaba más lejos de lo que me acordaba. Otra vez, la botella no estaba.

- ¿Qué demonios...? Gimli saca la botella.

- Siento desilusionarla, pero yo no la tengo.

- La tengo yo – dijo Aragorn que sorprendentemente estaba a mi lado.

- Dameee - quitó la botella de mi alcance

- Lo siento Pisom –dijo serio -, pero ya has bebido bastante.

- Jo¿dónde está Boromir cuando lo necesito?

- Hagamos un trato – dijo Arwen que apareció de la nada igual que Aragorn – Consigue bailar un baile entero con quien quieras, si lo logras, te damos la botella.

- Eso es injusto – saltó Gimli -. No va a durar ni medio baile.

Pero yo lo tenía decidido, aceptaría y conseguiría la botella y

- Acepto.

En la pista de baile se estaban yendo los elfos, ya era demasiada entrada la noche y no se veía nada, pero yo quería seguir con la fiesta. Todo se iluminó en el momento, por encima de las cabezas aparecieron mis mágicas bolitas.

- ¡Sigue la fiesta! – grité -. Vamos Aragorn te tocó.

Aragorn me echó una mirada de ¿Qué? Estas loca ´. Miró a Arwen con una mirada de súplica pero no obtuvo ayuda porque lo arrastré a la pista, que casualmente tenía una melodía romántica.

Me abracé a Aragorn, aunque más que un abrazo estaba literalmente sujetada por él, sino, estaría en el suelo.

Intentaba mantener la risa, pero las rodillas no me ayudaban. Se me doblaban solas y me hacía gracia.

- Vamos chiquilla – gritó Gimli no se desde donde -. A por la botella.

Este baile consistía en dar vueltas por la pista, me estaba mareando. Cuando íbamos por la mitad de la canción, o lo que yo creía, tropecé con el pié de Aragorn, y aunque no me caí, desató mi risa, la que finalmente sí me tiró al suelo.

Empecé a reír y a reír. Pensé que no iba a poder parar. Aragorn me levantó del suelo, pero otra vez caí por la risa. Ni si quiera podía abrir los ojos y tampoco oía mucho entre mi risa y la de Gimli.

Alguien me cogió en brazos y me sacó de la pista, yo seguía riendo.

- ¿Dónde me llevas Aragorn? Le pregunté secándome las lágrimas de los ojos.

Aragorn no respondió.

Miré el camino por donde me estaban llevando, era el camino hacia la cascada de los niños.

- A estas horas los niños tendrán una pulmonía encima – pensé en alto. Que comentario más gracioso para mi gusto. Otra vez empecé a reír sola.

De pronto, tras un doloroso momento me encontré sentada en el suelo. Aragorn me había soltado de los brazos y me había dejado caer. Algo doloroso para mi trasero.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunté intentando enfocar la cara de él.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? – contestó algo raro.

- Esa no es la voz de Aragorn – murmuré -, ni tiene el pelo rubio – continué cuando logré identificar el color rubio en la cabeza de aquella persona – Jaja, alguien me ha raptado y no se quien es.

Estuve a punto de mearme encima, y es que tanta bebida y tanta risa es lo que tienen, pero yo lo veía divertidísimo.

- Ay, la naturaleza me llama – dije poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome hacia los arbustos.

Escuche un suspiro de la persona que estaba conmigo y lo vi sentarse en algo que no vi muy bien lo que era.

- No deberías beber más – me habló el rubio cuando regresé de hacer mis necesidades -. Mira como estás, no tienes responsabilidad.

- ¿Eres acaso mi padre? – pregunté molesta – por que si es así te felicito, encontraste la manera de tener cuerpo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado el rubio. Recordé que mi padre nunca enseña su cuerpo ni su cara, siempre estaba con su armadura.

- Me gustaría saber – contuve la risa - ¿quién eres?

- Legolas.

- Leggy – salté encima abrazándolo – no estabas en la fiesta. No te vi para sacarte a bailar.

- Si estaba – dijo quitándome de encima – tú eras la que no veía. Tomaste demasiado.

- Venga ya, te pareces a los padres que están todo el día vigilando a sus hijos. Como mi padre, que seguro tiene el ojo aquí – dije mosqueada otra vez-. El ojo... porque sólo tiene uno – murmuré, otra vez a reír.

Legolas se estaba desesperando. Se puso en pie y se acercó al río .Yo me acordé que tenía que hablar con él.

- Tengo algo que decirte – dije caminando hacia él con el dedo en alto intentando apuntarle al pecho, aunque para mi parecer, el elfo se estaba moviendo -. Me incomoda que estés todo el día mirándome y vigilando lo que hago. Ni que fueras familia mía o mi novio o mi marido para controlarme.

La mirada que me echó Legolas no me gustó. Se había molestado. _Pero si yo no le dije nada malo. _Su mirada estaba fija mirando a mis ojos, por un momento me parecieron de hielo y me acordé de esos ojos. Un escalofrío me atravesó.

- Sólo me preocupo por ti – soltó mordazmente.

- Yo soy libre – dije dando vueltas sobre mi, aunque paré porque me mareé demasiado -. Desde que no estoy con mi padre soy libre de hacer lo que quiero.

De nuevo otra mirada rara de parte de Legolas.

- Tú deberías de hacer lo mismo – dije más hablando conmigo que con él -, aprovecha que no estás con tu padre y disfruta, no dejes que te manipulen, _como creo que hizo conmigo._

- Pues entonces yo soy libre de hacer esto – miré a Legolas, se estaba acercando a mi, y no con cara de buenos amigos.

Legolas me cogió en brazos y me lanzó al agua del río, que estaba helada. Luego empezó a caminar de regreso a la fiesta mientras murmuraba:

- Yo soy libre dice, claro que me preocupo¿y quién no, pero ya no te digo más nada. ¿ME OYES? – gritó -, YA NO ME PREOCUPARÉ MÁS POR TI.

- ESTÚPIDO – le grité yo toda mojada desde la orilla – ESTA ME LA COBRAS.

Legolas no volvió a hablar, pero si me agitó la mano sin volverse mientas seguía caminando con los puños cerrados.

El baño me había despertado de golpe. Estaba furiosa, ya nada me parecía gracioso. Mojada, me encaminé a mi habitación muy enfadada.

La fiesta ya había acabado, no había nadie en el lugar donde se estaba haciendo y el fuego ya se había consumido mucho dejando el lugar siniestro.

A oscuras entré en la casa y avancé por los pasillos. Ahora me sentía cansada. Nada más llegué a mi habitación me quité el vestido y la ropa interior que estaban chorreando. Sin molestarme en ponerme algo me metí en la cama. Sin darme cuenta me dormí.

Me atreví a abrir uno de mis verdes ojos. La abundante luz hizo que lo cerrara al momento. Me llevé una mano para taparme los ojos, la luz me ciega aún con ellos cerrados.

La mano no fue lo único que llegó, junto a ella vino un terrible dolor de cabeza también. _¿Hubo fiesta anoche?._

A ciegas, no porque estuviera oscuro, porque luz era lo que más había, logré llegar al baño con los ojos cerrados, lo primero que vi es que estaba desnuda y otro dolor, esta vez en la garganta, me empezaba a molestar.

En el baño, la tina estaba preparada para un baño, que momentos después, averigüé que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo. Estaba completamente helada.

Con lo habilidosa que soy, con un poquito de calor la puse a mi gusto y me metí sin preocupaciones. Eché algo en falta.

Demasiado silencio. Ni siquiera Ghiki estaba en la habitación, aunque ese mono ya me cambió por Frodo, pero aún así, no se oye ninguna voz por los pasillos.

- Me parece que me voy a pasar el día entero de relajación – digo después de estar una media hora en el agua -. Y ahora, a comer.

Regresé a la habitación y me vestí con mis desgastadas ropas. Por la ventana pude apreciar que ya era mediodía, dentro de poco será la hora de almorzar, pero yo tengo mucha hambre y no voy a soportar hasta entonces.

Caminé por los pasillos hacia el comedor, ni siquiera vi a un sirviente caminando o a cualquier elfo paseando. Cuando estaba cerca del comedor por fin, delante de la entrada, logré ver a varias elfas en los jardines comentando algo, que por lo que vi, debía ser demasiado gracioso por la manera en que se reían.

Entré en el comedor, no había mucha gente, está claro que por que no es la hora de la comida todavía. En una rápida mirada, capté que no había ningún pez gordo de ninguna de las razas. Sólo habían simples elfos.

En la mesa principal estaba Arwen con cara de aburrimiento mientras miraba una manzana y de vez en cuando le daba un mordisco.

- ¿Y ese aburrimiento? – pregunté cuando me senté a su lado sin que se diera cuenta.

Arwen se sobresaltó levemente. Su mirada era sorprendida, pero después se transformó en una de confusión.

- Tengo un hambre espantosa – continué yo cogiendo una manzana también –. Tuve que abandonar el debate que estaba presenciando – comenté recordando el dilema que tuve en la bañare con mi estómago. ¿Bajar a comer o no bajar, se estaba tan rico en el agua.

- ¿Saliste del debate sólo para venir a comer? – más que preguntar, exclamó. Parecía muy muy sorprendida.

- Claro, llevaba ya media hora, tenía hambre – continué confusa por la reacción.

- A mi padre le tuvo que dar algo – murmuró Arwen, pera claramente yo la escuché perfectamente.

- ¿A tu padre, que me importa lo que piense tu padre.

- Pues deberías, el debate era muy importante – dijo muy seria -, que dijeron mientras estuviste allí?

- Nada, media hora en vano depende de cómo se mire – dije sonriendo -, mi cuerpo lo agradeció, pero mi estómago me estaba matando.

Arwen me miró de forma rara. ¿Qué le pasaba, la verdad es que sus preguntas eran un poco rara¿por que le daba tanta importancia a mi debate de placer y comer?

- Allá tú – dijo cuando cogí una segunda manzana -, pero lo que ellos están debatiendo es muy importante. Me extraña que Gandalf te dejara salir del consejo para comer.

Me atraganté con el mordisco que le pegué a la manzana¿consejo¿era hoy?.

Arwen me miró sorprendida por la expresión que tomó mi cara, por la seguridad que lo había dicho y la poco gente que había..., todo encajaba, el consejo era hoy y yo llegaba tarde.

Manzana en mano salí corriendo hacia los patios de la casa donde me había dicho Gandalf que iba a ser la reunión.

Llegué al lugar y me situé al lado de un árbol para recuperar la respiración, todos estaban en silencio viendo a Frodo que estaba de pie con Ghiki en la cabeza.

- Iré contigo siempre y cuando seas tú el que lo cargue – dijo Gandalf poniéndose al lado de Frodo.

¿A dónde iban, la verdad es que no sabía de lo que estaban hablando y estaba un poco desorientada. Cuando volví a mirar hacia Frodo estaba en compañía de Sam también.

- ... cuentas con mi espada – logré escuchar a Aragorn.

- Y con mi arco – continuó Legolas. No se porqué pero ahora odio a ese elfo¿que habrá pasado ayer? Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo mucho.

- No dejaré que un elfo se luzca en la compañía – refunfuñó Gimli levantándose -. Chico, cuentas con mi hacha.

Parecía que iban a hacer una expedición o algo, así que decidí entrar en acción.

- Muchacho, no dejaré que te lleves a mi mono sin saber si eres lo suficientemente capaz para cuidarlo – dije caminando hacia ellos -, cuentas con mis cuchillas.

Todos me miraban sorprendidos. Gandalf con una sonrisa, como siempre, y a Frodo se le veía feliz. ¿Será por que voy con ellos a no sé donde?

- ¡Eso es! – exclamó Gimli alegremente -,me divertiré como ayer si tú vienes conmigo.

- ¿Cómo ayer? – pregunté confusa. A la mente me vinieron fragmentos de lo que imagino sería lo que pasó ayer.

Yo bailando con Boromir, yo bebiendo, yo bailando otra vez, yo bebiendo con Gimli, bailando con él, con Aragorn. _¿Bailé con Aragorn?_

- Con ustedes dos está claro que no me aburriré – comentó Boromir acercándose al grupo con una sonrisa pícara -. Mediano, tú cargas con nuestros destinos.

Boromir se puso al lado mía y me pasó un brazo por mis hombros. _¿De dónde son estas confianzas?_. Como un reflejo, miré a Legolas, el cual, me estaba matando con la mirada. _¿Y a este que le pasa?_

- ¡Nosotros también vamos! – gritaron al unísimo Merry y Pippin saliendo de unos arbustos cerca de donde estaba yo.

- Vaya – exclamó Elrond -. Parece que no os va a faltar diversión – comentó mirándome, sentí que se estaba riendo por dentro y lo miré ceñuda, lo que hizo que su risa apareciera en el aire -. Recordad que no es una misión para divertirse – siguió cuando paró de reír -, es una misión muy seria, y por el bien de la Tierra Media, espero que la llevéis a cavo.

- Y ¿a dónde vamos? – preguntó desconcertado Pippin. No recibió respuesta porque todo el mundo se echó a reír.

- Parece que no escuchaste nada Pippin – lo regañó Merry.

- Vamos a Mordor – contestó Gandalf por fin.

- ¡QUÉ? – grité yo.

**Espero que os guste, estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo y la verdad es que se me fue un poco la inspiracion, pero da igual, la semana que viene lo tendreis puesto :D Besos!**

**GHiKi **


	10. La maldita mochila

**Hola! Q tal el verano:P Bueno, ya actualizo :D **

**Hada: **_Hormonas, eh? A ver si siguen por ahi para divertir la historia :D . Los bailes... tenía ganas de hacer bailar a la gente :P como con Aragorn, que nunca baila xD El papi es como ella lo describió, un sólo ojo, más no se puede decir jajaja_

**Andraya TheLat: **_Yo nunca me he emborrachado, pero imagino que será una cosa asi . A mi tampoco me gusta que Boromir sea el malo, en verdad no me gusta pero aqui tiene protagonismo con Gimli, este pareja va a hacer reir un poco hasta que se muera el pobre (ohhhh). Pensabas que iba a bailar con Legolas eh? jaja, es que era muy esperado :P. Todavía tienen que discutir un poco mas xD_

**Chibi Tenahi: **_Que nombre mas raro :S. que significa? jeje. A que estaba genial la descripcion de su padre? jaja, muy pocos saben quien es el padre de Nayra, solo unos poquitos, pero ya mismo lo descubriran :D_

**Amazona Verde: **_Sobre la personalidad de Boromir hasta yo me sorprendi de como salio. Lo hice asi para dar celos a Legolas, pero ya ves, se me fue la mano y todo :P Tanto se nota que Legolas se enamoro? xD_

**Alionushka: **_Como se me ocurrio? jaja, queria hacer a un personaje con pasado malo, y bueno, que mejor que la hija de Sauron :O, el titulo pone otra cosa, pero ya veras el porque mas adelante :P; en uno de los capitulos, Gandalf la llamo la hija de Mordor, pero no dijo porque :D_

**Ely-Chan: **_Que mal piensas, pero tranquila, Boromir no se va a enterar de lo del Olvidado xD. Yo tambien pienso eso de él, pero no se, aqui me salio distinto :D Arriva Gimli! xDxD a mi tambien me encanta el enano :D Que lista eres:P, claro que Legolas no podrá mantener lo que dijo, jaja. El debate que mantuvieron las dos se me ocurrio un dia, y ya ves, se puede ablar dos cosas totalmente distintas y creer que se habla de lo mismo :P Soñaste con Ghiki? OH, jaja, me vas a tener que contar como imaginaste a los personajes :P_

**Ely-Brody: **_Se me fue la inspiracion :P. Este capi no estuvo muy bueno, pero para el siguiente ya me volvio la inspiracion :D. Lo de la musica, yo tambien escucho mientras escribo, muchas veces oigo la banda sonora del señor de los anillos :P, sobretodo la cancion de los hobbits, anima mucho xD_

**Litel Gandalf: **_Me agrada que te gustara la fiesta. Yo me diverti mucho escribiendola, aunque la parte del remojon quede un poco dudando, pero la deje como salio :D. Al elfo le afecta mucho todo lo de Pisom, pero no se da cuenta todavia :P _

**CAPITULO 10. LA MALDITA MOCHILA  
**

A pasado una semana desde que "accidentalmente" me uní a la compañía del anillo. Tanto tiempo estando fuera de casa y ahora me obligan a regresar, y no de buen gusto. Si se dijera que vuelvo feliz a ver a mi padre y decirle "he vuelto", pero no, ahora tengo que ir para destruirlo.

Creo que nadie sabe que tengo lazos con Sauron, sólo Elrond y Gandalf, que no se como, pero lo saben todo. Así es como me he pasado una semana fingiendo ante todos.

En esta semana no ha pasado nada anecdótico, la mayor parte del tiempo la he pasado con el mismo grupo. No hemos partido y la compañía ya tiene "grupos". Por un lado Gandalf, que está con todos y sin nadie, a su bola, cuando se aburre se junta con alguien; los hobbits todos juntos, con la comida claro está. De vez en cuando, Merry y Pippin vienen a mi grupo y Frodo pasa tiempo a solas con Gandalf. Legolas está más callado que un mudo, con el único que habla es con Aragorn, se puede decir que ese es otro grupo, aunque Aragorn es como Gandalf, de vez en cuando está con todos; y por último mi grupo. Gimli, Boromir y yo. No es que yo los haya elegido, pero desde la fiesta están inseparables conmigo. A Ghiki ya no lo cuento, porque ya ni lo veo, pero se que está con los hobbits. Con la comida más que los hobbits, y como son ellos quienes la llevan...

En estos momentos, en los cuales debería ver que voy a llevar a tan largo viaje, me encuentro caminando hacia el despacho de Elrond. Durante el desayuno mandó a su hija Arwen para decirme que quería hablar conmigo de algo importante. Imagino que Gandalf también estará, últimamente lo veo siempre, está en todos lados. Doblo un pasillo y allí está. Voy a comer y él ya está comiendo. Ya me he acostumbrado, porque es obvio que no puede estar espiándome, o de eso estoy yo segura, no hay motivos para controlarme.

Llego a la puerta del despacho, toco y abro después de escuchar un "adelante".

Elrond se encontraba sentado en su escritorio rodeado de mapas, como en los últimos días de esta semana. No salía del despacho y casi siempre estaba con Aragorn mirando las posibles rutas que efectuaremos. Un poco más apartado, mirando por la ventana, se encontraba Gandalf como adiviné que estaría.

- Buenas tardes, Nayra – empezó Elrond -. Tengo una buena noticia, ya hemos trazado el camino.

- Bien – contesto sin entusiasmo -. Imagino que no me ha llamado sólo para eso.

- Tan lista como ella – murmuró Gandalf sin mirar hacia el interior de la habitación -. ¿No crees, Elrond?

- Si. Es cierto que no te hemos llamado para hablar del viaje. Puede que en parte – siguió el elfo -. Sabemos que esta semana has estado más callada de lo normal, incluso no has montado ningún escándalo en ninguna de las fiestas posteriores a la que no quiero recordar.

El comentario me ofendió, pero en cierto modo, el elfo tenía razón, por lo que no añadí ningún comentario. Gandalf abandonó la ventana y se colocó de pie al lado de Elrond.

- Perfectamente entendemos el motivo de tu silencio. Temes volver a Mordor – habló el mago.

- Te equivocas – salté rápidamente -. No temo a mi padre ni a nadie de las tierras oscuras. Es solo... el pasado.

- No te obligamos que vayas con la compañía – dijo Elrond despacio.

- Quiero ir, aunque no luche en la batalla final puedo ayudar con información – dije seriamente -. Conozco a todos los sirvientes de Sauron y sus puntos débiles, al igual que los de las murallas que rodean la Torre Negra y el volcán. Soy muy útil para ayudar a Frodo a destruir el anillo.

- ¿También el tuyo? – preguntó Gandalf.

La pregunta quedó en el aire. No se como sabe de la existencia del Olvidado, pero Elrond volvió a hablar:

- Si en algún punto del camino te confunde algo, no dudes en volver atrás o tomar otro camino. Se que al final de todo regresarás con la compañía.

- No entiendo por que me dices eso.

- Elrond posee la habilidad de ver el futuro – me explicó el mago.

- No sólo yo – siguió Elrond -, cuando llegues a Lothlórien, puede que lo que te diga Galadriel te confunda. Pero no la temas, ella te ayudará.

- ¿Por qué me estáis diciendo todas estas cosas? – pregunté confusa.

- Para ayudarte en el futuro – contestó Gandalf.

- Pero no entiendo lo que me queréis decir.

- Ya lo entenderás en su momento – habló Elrond mientras alguien tocaba la puerta.

Gandalf se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. De ella entraron Legolas y Aragorn, el elfo me envió una mirada odiosa.

- Ya puedes retirarte – me dijo Elrond.

Cuando llegué a la puerta saludé a Aragorn y me despedí de Gandalf. Al elfo ni lo miré.

La relación que tenía con Legolas antes, cuando él siempre estaba atento a mi, cariñoso, bueno, como amigos, se perdió el día que me pasé bebiendo vino en la fiesta. Sigo sin recordar que pasó con él. Imagino que peleamos o algo. Lo que sé, es que ahora, nuestra relación es un poco de odio, porque por parte de él, esas son las únicas miradas que me echa.

Salí del despacho y me puse rumbo a mi habitación para hacer el equipaje, salimos mañana al alba.

La verdad, es que cuando llegué a mi cuarto y miré lo que tengo de pertenencias propias, me alegré pos una parte, apenas tengo nada, casi todo eran cosas de Arwen. _Así llevo menos._

- A ver – dije poniendo todas las cosas en la cama -. De ropa, la que tengo puesta, por si acaso echo uno de los abrigos que me prestó Arwen. Las armas, las llevo siempre puestas. Algún objeto, no tengo ninguno. ¡Que mierda de equipaje!

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó alguien desde la puerta.

- Elladan – grite corriendo hacia él y su hermano para abrazarlos -. Gracias por venir, no tengo nada para llevar excepto un abrigo de vuestra hermana. Me voy a sentir extraña llevando una mochila para un abrigo nada más – contesté avergonzada.

- No te preocupes – habló animadamente Ell -. Nosotros te conseguimos algo para que lo metas en la mochila y que puedas utilizar más adelante.

- Claro – prosiguió Elrohir -. Espera un segundo.

Los dos hermanos desaparecieron de mi cuarto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Espero que me traigan algo útil, porque ahora que lo pienso¿qué llevaran los demás en su equipaje?

Más o menos en diez minutos, los gemelos volvieron a entrar en mi cuarto, traían una bolsa cada uno.

- Para empezar – empezó Elrohir simulando ser un vendedor -, tenemos un bonito espejo.

El espejo era, como dijo el elfo, muy bonito. Parecía estar echo en oro con piedras preciosas y no demasiado llamativo. Su forma era el típico que usan las mujeres de mano, un mango y el espejo del tamaño de un puño. Pero ¿para que me sirve?

- ¿Para qué quiero un espejo? – pregunté un poco decepcionada por lo que me trajeron -, sabéis que no soy como las mujeres, me da igual mi aspecto.

- Bueno, pero para algo servirá, no se – se defendió Rohir.

- Vale, vale – habló Elladan para llamar la atención -. Seguimos con lo nuestro. He aquí a una hermosa muda para pelear parecida a la tuya.

La ropa era justamente como me gustaba a mi para pelear. No era exactamente como la mía, pero era ideal. No creo que la mía dure mucho más.

La muda consistía en una falda como la mía de color marrón bosque. La camisa, era sin mangas y apretada de color verdoso, casi para marrón, como la falda. Si Arwen criticaba mi forma de vestir para pelear antes, no quiero pensar lo que dirá cuando vea esta.

- Y de conjunto – continuó Elrohir -, unas preciosas botas altas para tapar un poco esas piernecitas que tanto enseñas.

- Gracias – exclamé cuando las vi. Llegaban hasta la rodilla, y por lo que pude ver eran de tacón. _Más de un ojo será mutilado por ellos jeje _-, podré poner cuchillos en los lados si le pongo unas cuantas cosas.

- Ya hemos pensado en ello – dijo Elrohir con la gran sonrisa.

- Regalo de la casa – siguió Ell sacando un gran arsenal de cuchillos y correas -, tienes a elegir la daga que quieras. Te trajimos hasta correas para que las ajustes.

- Y aquí están las fundas – continuó Elrohir.

- Chicos, esto es mucho – dije un poco cohibida por la gran cantidad de cosas que me estaban dando.

- Pues no es lo último – dijo Ell.

- Ya tienes más ropa y un espejo para meter en la mochila – siguió Elrohir.

- Pero falta algo muy importante – continuó Elladan.

- ¿El qué?

- Un retrato nuestro para que nos recuerdes – contestaron los dos a la vez.

- ¿Qué? – dije a la vez que recogía un pergamino que me tendían donde estaba pintado el retrato de cuatro niños.

- Como no nos hemos muchos retratos cuando hemos crecido te damos uno de cuando éramos jóvenes.

Los cuatro niños de mis sueños. Los dos gemelos con las melenas morenas, Elladan y Elrohir, la niña morena como ellos, Arwen, y la niña pelirroja de ojos verdes. Era idéntica a Arwen, pero aparentaba más mayor que ella, tenía que ser familia de seguro.

Algo que me llamó mucho la atención fue una palabra que había escrito bajo los cuatro niños: _NARE_. La misma palabra del árbol.

- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunté señalando a la pelirroja.

- Pues no lo sabemos – contestó Ell.

- Y ¿qué significa NARE? – continué preguntando.

- Tampoco lo sabemos – siguió Elrohir -. Es como si lo hubiéramos olvidado.

- ¿Qué hacéis ustedes dos aquí? – preguntó Arwen desde la puerta.

- ¡Hermanita! – exclamaron los gemelos a la vez -. Si tanto te desagradamos nos retiramos de tu vista – continuó Ell haciendo una reverencia junto a su hermano.

- Estos chicos no crecen – comentó Arwen cuando salieron sus hermanos por la puerta -. Te traje un presente para que me recuerdes.

- No es necesario – dije agradecida -, ya tus hermanos me dieron bastante.

- A¿si?

- Si, un espejo, ropa y armas – dije felizmente.

- ¿Un espejo? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Ya ves. Pero bueno, la curiosidad me mata¿qué me trajiste?

- Pues, acabo de darle algo a Aragorn – dijo sonrojándose un poco -, y pues como a ti te quiero como a una hermana, que menos que darte a ti también algo.

- Si es por obligación no te preocupes – le contesté metiendo las cosas de los gemelos en la mochila -. Por cierto, si no te importa me llevo un abrigo de los tuyos.

- Claro que no – contestó con su sonrisa -. Bueno, mi regalo, no es que te lo pueda dar. Pero necesito que me hagas un favor – siguió con los ojitos de mi monito mono.

- Eh, bueno. Que menos ¿no?

- Gracias – exclamó dando una palmada. Era un gesto un poco de niña a la que se le da algo que quiere, algo que no veía mucho en Arwen -. Tú dirás.

- Necesito que me prestes a Ebony e Ivory.

- ¿Qué? – grité muy sorprendida. _A mis niñas no me las quitan. Ya me quitaron al mono, pero a mis armas no._

_- _Sólo será hasta mañana – intentó convencerme -. Antes de que os valláis yo ya te las he devuelto.

- Estas loca. Ellas dos me han acompañado desde que tengo uso de razón. Nunca me las he quitado, bueno, quizás para bañarme y cosas especiales...

- Vamos Nayra – siguió intentando Arwen -, por el amor que te tengo de hermana¿si?

- ¿Tú sabes lo que te haría si les pasa algo? Un simple arañón, por ejemplo – Arwen me miró un poco temerosa, incluso la escuché tragar saliva. _Si que está empeñada la tía._ Pero Arwen me seguía mirando con los ojos suplicantes -. De acuerdo. Pero como les pase algo, ten por seguro que haré de Rivendel un infierno.

- Cla-Claro. No les pasará nada.

Me deshice de mis preciadas armas y se las entregué a Arwen recelosa. Todavía no se porque lo hago.

Tras coger mis armas, Arwen saltó encima mía para abrazarme y decirme en el oído un "No te arrepentirás". Después, salió como alma que es perseguida por un Balrog fuera de mi habitación.

- _Un Balrog _– pensé -. _Tengo que pelear con uno antes de morirme._

_- ¿Acaso vas a morir? – _me preguntó una voz en la cabeza.

- Claro que no – dije para convencerme de eso -. Como se va a morir esta cosa única.

- Así se habla – dijo Boromir en la puerta que Arwen dejó abierta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté sorprendida.

- Parece que hablas tú sola – lo miré confusa -, tranquila no diré nada. Venía a invitarte a que me acompañaras al comedor – lo volví a mirar confusa -. No se si sabes, pero ya es de noche y hay que comer y dormir temprano para mañana estar como nuevos.

Miré por la ventana. Era cierto. Ya era de noche, no muy de noche, porque no se veían estrellas, pero si era la hora de comer.

Boromir y yo nos dirigimos al comedor, yo estaba cogida por el brazo que caballerosamente me ofreció.

- Contéstame una cosa – hablé mientras caminábamos por los pasillos -¿qué vas a llevar en la mochila? – pregunté por curiosidad.

- Pues es una pregunta extraña – contestó mirándome divertido -. Aunque no te lo creas, la mitad está vacía.

- ¿Vacía?. _Y yo preocupándome en que llevar._

- Sí, la otra mitad es de comida y alguna que otra medicina.

Continuamos con nuestro camino hasta llegar al destino, el comedor. Mientras tanto yo seguía pensando en las mochilas. Haría una investigación cuando estemos comiendo, una especia de encuesta, y así de paso conozco lo que los demás llevan, aunque a algunos no hace falta preguntar. _Hobbits._

Nos sentamos en la mesa, entre Aragorn a mi lago y Merry al lado de Boromir. Pippin, Frodo y Gimli estaban al frente nuestra.

- Gimli – llamo al enano después de llevar tiempo comiendo-¿qué vas a llevar a esta larga travesía?

- ¿Yo, nada – todos lo miramos extrañados -. Me habéis entendido mal – prosiguió -. Está claro que llevaré cosas, pero no en una mochila ni nada como ustedes.

- Y ¿cómo es eso? – preguntó Pippin.

- Fácil – le contestó Boromir -. El señor enano y yo hemos hecho un acuerdo debido a la mercancía que quiere llevar.

- Exacto – exclamó Gimli -. Puesto que aquí mi amigo humano tiene su mochila media vacía, ha aceptado gustosamente a llevar lo mío.

- Que es... – incitó Frodo.

- Muy fácil – gritó alegremente el enano -, lo que cualquier enano necesita.

- No será cerveza¿no? – habló Aragorn uniéndose a la misteriosa conversación.

- ¡Por supuesto! – volvió a gritar Gimli alzando su jarra de cerveza.

- Vaya, nosotros no habíamos pensado en eso – dijo Merry.

- No, sólo pensamos en la comida – continuó Pippin.

- O sea, que tenéis la mochila llena de comida – aseguré yo.

- Por supuesto – contestaron al unísimo.

Todos empezamos a reír por la actitud de los hobbits y de Gimli. Había que divertirse antes de ponerse serios para la misión, suerte que van esos dos pequeños para animar la marcha.

- Y tú – dije -, Aragorn¿qué vas a llevar?

- Como tengo complejo de sanador – dijo riendo – por suerte para el grupo, llevo la mochila entera de medicinas, vendas, plantas

- Vale, vale – le corté – te entendimos.

- Claro – siguió Gimli -, y tú, pequeña salvaje¿qué llevas?

- Pues... cosas de mujeres – contesté con carita de ángel.

- Claro, será por lo bruta que eres y por como bebes – oí a Legolas por lo bajo. Los demás no lo escucharon pero yo le eché una mirada asesina al elfo, que por un momento me miró sorprendido. _Tan fea no me pongo._

_- _Siento molestar – habló Gandalf detrás mía -. Creo que ya es hora de que os retiréis a vuestras habitaciones. Mañana salimos muy temprano.

- De acuerdo – contestó Aragorn levantándose junto con varios más.

- Gandalf – le llamé - ¿qué vas a llevar en la mochila? – Gimli rió por la pregunta mientras los demás se detuvieron a escuchar.

La pregunta no es que fuera importante, pero la curiosidad que les pegué a los demás es muy fuerte.

- ¿Yo? – contestó con su famosísima sonrisa -. Pipas, hiervas, mapas y medicina.

Llevo más de una hora dando vueltas en la cama. No es que no tenga sueño, pero me preocupa que pueda pasar en el viaje. A parte, también me siento sola sin Ghiki y sin mis armitas.

Fuera, en el pasillo hay movimiento. Elrond quiere que todo sea perfecto en la despedida y dejó a varios elfos trabajando por la noche.

Recuerdo cuando estaba preocupada en llenar la mochila. Pensando que todos tendrían cosas útiles en ellas y resulta que la única que lleva armas de más soy yo. _Cerveza¿cómo va a llevar cerveza¡Incluso pipas!_

Un toque a la puerta hace que me levante y me siento sobre la cama. Por la puerta aparece Arwen a oscuras, que se sorprende un poco cuando prendo unas bolas para iluminar, todavía no se acostumbra.

- Vine a traerte tus armas – dijo sacando de su espalda un trozo de tela que envolvía a las supuestas armas -. Investigué un poco sobre ellas – siguió con una tímida sonrisa.

- Averiguaste el por que de los nombres entonces – dije con una sonrisa orgullosa. Pocas personas saben su significado.

- Ebony viene de Ébano, una madera muy oscura, por lo que su significado viene a ser "negro" – asentí -. Ivory significa marfil, o sea, "blanco" – volví a asentir -. Es por eso que las hojas de las armas son una gris-negro y la otra gris-blanca.

Las dos cuchillas eran iguales. Lo único que las diferenciaba era un pequeño toque de color. Como había dicho Arwen eran negra y blanca, pero no esos colores puros. Al ser metal, las dos son grises, pero eso sí, con un toque oscuro y la otra claro.

- En efecto.

- Por eso se, que por las descripciones que han dado diversos elfos y hombre sobre la Guerra contra Saruman, había una mujer que las usaba. "Bruja" decían algunos tras afirmar que se convertía en fuego y lo manejaba a su antojo.

- Arwen, yo... – no sabía que decir.

- No te preocupes – siguió sin quitar la sonrisa en todo momento -. Me alegra que estés en nuestro bando ahora. – eso me sorprendió -.

- ¿Se lo dirás a alguien? – pregunté dudosa.

- No, tranquila. Si tú no quieres no tengo el derecho. Aunque Aragorn lo descubrirá muy pronto cuando vea las armas ahora. Y ahora, cambiando de tema...

Arwen desenvolvió las armas. Hacía solo horas que no las veían, pero me parecían más hermosas. Quizás sea por que más tarde me di cuenta de que estaban distintas.

- Verás como más adelante sabrás el motivo – dijo mientras las cogía y las observaba más detenidamente.

Las dos cuchillas tenían un dibujo tallado en ellas. En el caso de Ivory, la clara, en un color grisáceo tenía dibujado lo que parecía un espíritu con alas de ángel alrededor de toda la cuchilla, ahora si, blanca. Ebony, la oscura, tenía lo que parecía otro espíritu, pero éste con aspecto de estar bañado en la maldad. Rodeaba toda la cuchilla, ahora de color gris muy oscuro, con unas alas parecidas a la de los bichos que montan las sombras; todo en un negro intenso.

- Pero ¿por qué tienen estos dibujos? – pregunté alzando la cabeza buscando a Arwen, pero ella ya no estaba.

Me acosté en la cama pensando en los dibujos. Tenía que descansar para mañana, por lo que las guardé e intenté dormir. Como era de esperar, soñé con los misteriosos dibujos.

**Bueno, este capitulo no salió muy bien, pero al menos cierro la temporada de Rivendel. En el proximo es la partida :O.**

**Tambien tengo una buena y una mala noticia. La semana que viene actualizo antes, el jueves mas o menos, pero no podré poneros nada la siguiente semana porque me voy de vacaciones :(, intentare que el proximo capitulo sea muy interesante.**

**GHiKi **


	11. Juntos en la noche

**Hola, bueno como dije, actualice el jueves:P. Parece que todas las escritoras se van de vacaciones xD, al menos las españolas.**

**Hada: **_Jajaja, me rei mucho con lo que pusiste. como imagians que se fuera a morir del susto Sauron con su reflejo? jaja :P. No se porque meti un espejo, pero ya le encontrare utilidad :D todo llega. Lastima que los hombres no tengan la regla :P, pero en este capi a Legolas se le va el mal humos, saldrá muuuuuuy, ya lo veras._

**Chibi Tenshi: **_Hola pequeño ángel, aqui tu pequeña amiga :D El bomboncito sale muuucho este capitulo, espero que te guste:D_

**Alionushka: **_OH, ya empezaste las clases? debes de ser del nuevo continente xD Como dijiste, este capi es mas largo, mi media son 10 hojas de word, este no me acuerdo si son 14 o 16 :P_

**Andraya TheLat: **_Cerveza! que iba a ser un enano sin cerveza? aunque es un poco complicado imaginar lo que llevaran cada uno :P Los gemelos sin memoria :O. A lo mejor un brujo malo les borro la memoria xD A que estuvo bueno lo de los grupos:P, como nadie lo comenta en ningun fic... pues yo la primera :D (Espero que nadie diga lo contrario:P) Por cierto que te diviertas en tus vacaciones :D  
_

**Ely Brody: **_Como insistes tanto en el detalle ese, te dire que si. Creo que es un poco obvio, pero mejor que sea intrigante :D Espero que tu tambien te diviertas en esta semanita tambien:D _

**Amazona Verde: **_o.O De verdad llevaste todo eso el primer dia de clases? Yo soy de las que solo llevo un boli y una libreta, si es que no me quedo dormida el primer dia xD El fio elfo se volvera muy calentito en este capi :D sobre las espadas, son intrigantes :P pero la idea original viene de unas pistolas de un videojuego "Devil May Cry", aunque solo tienen en comun el nombre y el color :P_

**Ely-Chan: **_Jaja, no te preocupes en subir el capi, mientras lo subas basta, y si lo tienes en tu casa, porque lo traduces de nuevo en casa de tus primos? no es mas comodo subirlo cuando llegues a tu casa:O si que eres, bueno, aplicada :P Arwen es mu lista, investigo sobre las espadas y descubrio quien era Pisom, a lo mejor encontro algo mas :P Como dices, el elfo y la chica arreglaran sus cosas, y en este capi :D Jaja, te imaginas? la compañía de la nariz roja xD Bueno, espero que tus sueños tengan razon y nos vemos pronto :D_

**LITEL GANDALF: **_Jaja, no pense en que brillaran como la de Frodo, pero buen punto xD a lo mejor me invento algo parecido :D conexion a internet y marcha atras no lo creo xD Espero que no te cuides pronto xD, me gustan los disparates que dices :P, ahora en serio, curate pronto _

**CAPITULO 11. JUNTOS EN LA NOCHE**

Me encuentro con el resto de la compañía en una de las salidas de Rivendel. Llegó la hora de partir.

Después de unos cuantos meses viviendo en este lugar, pienso que lo voy a extrañar más que a Bree. Aunque más que el lugar, pienso que echaré de menos a Arwen, la amiga que nunca tuve. Espero encontrar pronto a alguien en la compañía que me sirva de amigo.

- Queridos amigos – habló Elrond delante nuestra -. A llegado en momento que nadie quiere, la hora de partir – se escucharon murmullos de la gente que estaba tras Elrond viendo nuestra partida -. Se que el camino será difícil, y rezo a los Valar para que os protejan del mal.

- Se está poniendo cursi – le susurré a Gimli con un poco de dificultad debido a su tamaño.

El enano rió por lo bajo hasta que fue descubierto por el elfo, entonces fingió que estaba tosiendo. Elrond continuó su charla.

- Gandalf y Aragorn saben el camino que habéis de tomar, en el caso de que alguno de los dos se pierda – más murmullos de los elfos habitantes de Rivendel – espero que el otro no se olvide del camino.

» Como el camino es largo, no interrumpo más al tiempo y os dejo marchar. Que los Valar estén con ustedes.

Uno a uno, Elrond fue abrazando a cada uno de los componentes con un "buena suerte". A mi me dejó la última y lo que me dijo no fue lo mismo que a todos.

- Espero que lo comprendas todo cuando llegues a Lothlórien – me susurró para que no lo escucharan los otros -. Buena suerte.

Con Frodo al principio, y Ghiki en su cabeza como de costumbre, la compañía empezó a salir de Rivendel. Detrás nuestra, todos los habitantes de esta extraña ciudad se despedían agitando las manos. Entre el grupo vi a Arwen y no dudé en ir a preguntarle lo de la noche de ayer.

Me dispuse a acercarme a ella, pero un brazo me lo impidió.

- Pisom, no dejarás que este caballero deje en último lugar a una dama – me dijo Aragorn dándome la vuelta y empujándome la espalda para caminar.

- Pero tengo que preguntarle algo a Arwen – le pedí.

- ¿No crees que tuviste demasiado tiempo en tu instancia aquí? - siguió él después de extrañarse de lo que dije.

Estaba claro que Aragorn no me iba a dejar volver atrás. Me eché a un lado para mirar a Arwen, ella seguía con su sonrisa y despidiéndose con la mano.

- ¿Qué significan los dibujos? – le grité.

No obtuve respuesta. La elfa simplemente hizo su sonrisa más grande mientras que Elrond, su padre, hacía aparecer una en su boca. Eso me dejó más intrigada, aquellos dos sabían algo y no me lo querían decir.

- ¿De qué dibujos hablas? – preguntó Aragorn cuando me resigné y volteé hacia adelante para caminar.

- Nada – respondí. No tenía ganas de que me atosigaran a preguntas que yo también hacía.

Nos pasamos todo el día caminando. Me recordaba a cuando íbamos Aragorn, los hobbits y yo hacia Rivendel. A cada quince minutos aproximadamente, los hobbits Merry y Pippin estaban pidiendo parar para comer, algo, que esta vez era negado por Gandalf, que tomó la delantera del grupo.

En conclusión. No comíamos desde el escueto desayuno de esta madrugada.

Sobre la tarde, la hora de la merienda para ser exactos, Gandalf decidió parar. Los dos hobbits saltaron sobre el pobre Bill, el poney que trajimos desde Bree, a por las sartenes y todo lo necesario para comer.

No tengo ni idea de cómo pudo llegar el poney hasta la ciudad. Según los elfos, los ricos árboles y la vegetación del lugar hace que los animales perdidos vayan hasta ellos. Yo no creo que los cuadrúpedos que cargan con nosotros tengan tanto olfato, pero en fin, un completo misterio.

Me senté en una roca bajo un árbol, en la sombra. Aragorn y Gandalf estaban viendo el mapa para asegurarse del camino; Gimli estaba ayudando a Sam y a Frodo a preparar el suelo para hacer una hoguera; Boromir y Legolas trían leña; y los tres restantes, acechando la comida.

Si todos los días que nos esperan son así, que aburrimiento.

- Señor elfo – habló Gimli haciendo que lo mirara -. Demuestre que es un verdadero superviviente y encienda la hoguera.

- ¿No sabe encender el fuego? – murmuró Legolas.

- Si supiera seguro que no se lo pediría – dijo Boromir para molestar al enano.

- Seguro que usted tampoco sabe – le devolvió Gimli -. Un señor tan refinado no se mancha las manos con madera.

- Espero que hables en broma – insinuó Boromir sonriendo.

- Por supuesto – aseguró Gimli haciendo que los dos rieran junto con los hobbits.

La hoguera quedó olvidada por la conversación, pero observé que Legolas estaba buscando algo en su mochila. _¿Qué llevará? A él no le pregunté._

Mi curiosidad fue respondida cuando Legolas se acercó a la madera con dos piedras en la mano. Quise hacerle una broma, aunque como él no sabe que hago fuego, sería más una jugarreta de la naturaleza, por lo que cuando chocó las piedras, no sólo salieron chispas, sino que prendió toda la madera.

El elfo pareció sorprenderse, pero pasó a un claro enfado cuando empecé a reírme, aunque paré por la mirada que me echó. Guardó las piedras en su mochila y desapareció entre los árboles.

- Ei Pisom – me llamó Gimli -. Dile al señor mediano que quieres comer. Tienen las cocinas de Rivendel en las mochilas.

- Claro – siguió Boromir -. Y nosotros las bebidas.

La extraña pareja empezó a reír de nuevo. Se llevaban muy bien y sólo se conocían ni de una semana.

- Pisom – me volvieron a llamar, esta vez Pippin -. Tenemos carne, pescado, verduras y un sin fin más. ¿Qué quieres?

- Me parece que no sabes que la comida se pone mala en poco tiempo. Se te va a pudrir en pocos días.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó preocupado Pippin -. Nos vamos a quedar sin comida.

- Tranquilo Pip – lo tranquilizó Merry -. No durará mucho, seguro que pasado mañana ya no queda nada.

Para mi sorpresa, los hobbits prepararon tanta cantidad de comida que pensé que sobraría. Pero como los hobbits siempre sorprenden, terminaron haciendo más comida y todo.

Nos habíamos retrasado tanto que la noche llegó. Gandalf decidió que nos quedaríamos en ese sitio alegando que no era bueno avanzar de noche.

Empecé a preocuparme cuando vi que Legolas no había vuelvo aún. Los demás parecían que no se daban cuenta y yo me estoy volviendo paranoica.

- Aragorn – lo llamé -. ¿Sabes donde está Legolas?

El hombre me miró extraño, pero percibí un pequeño brillo en sus ojos que me desconcertaron.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? – le pregunté.

- En nada. Me parece extraño que preguntes por él después de llevaros una semana sin hablaros.

- Sin hablarme – corregí -. No se que te habrá contado el elfo, pero es él el que no me habla y me mira mal.

- Eso no es lo que me dijo él – dijo mientras aparecía la famosa sonrisa.

- A saber que te ha dicho – dije por lo bajo -. Ya no me preocupo más por nadie – seguí caminando hacia mi roca bajo el árbol.

- Los elfos suelen ser solitarios – dijo Aragorn antes de que lo dejara de oír -, pero éste se está demorando más de la cuenta. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo?

- ¿Yo?

- Es contigo con quien hablo.

Miré a nuestro alrededor. Todos estaban sentados cerca de la hoguera. Boromir estaba contando algo y los demás escuchaban mientras Gimli y Gandalf fumaban una pipa.

- De acuerdo, si tardo mucho es que me ha matado con las miradas que me echa – dije un poco enfadada. _¿Por qué tengo que buscarlo yo? Aragorn es su amigo¿por qué no va él?_

_- _De eso estoy seguro – contestó con la sonrisa otra vez -. Pero no creo que te quiera tan poco para matarte.

- ¿Eh?

No entendí, pero tampoco me dio tiempo a preguntarle. Aragorn se estaba sentando junto a Gimli y cogía una pipa que le ofrecía Gandalf.

- Fuerte compañía la que se ha formado – murmuré -. ¡Ghiki, vienes conmigo.

El mono me miró por encima de la cabeza de Frodo. No me podía creer lo que veía. Mi propio mono prefería quedarse con desconocidos.

Empecé a caminar más mosqueada. Odio cuando no me hacen caso, toda mi vida he tenido miles de personas que hacían lo que les pedía y ahora ni mi mono me hace caso.

Vuelvo a mirar otra vez al grupo antes de desaparecer entre los árboles. Todo como antes, excepto que ahora Ghiki tenía una pipa de las de Gandalf.

- ¿Por qué los elfos tienen que adorar tanto los bosques como para meterse en lo más profundo de ellos?

Prácticamente llevaba diez minutos caminando y no encontraba a Legolas aún. Empezaba a desesperarme. Todo me parecía igual, árboles, matorrales, plantas... siempre lo mismo.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando escuché un sonido diferente a los del bosque.

Seguí el rastro entre las plantas. Cuanto más me acercaba más me aseguraba de que era agua.

Llegué al lugar. Era maravilloso. En cierto modo era parecido a la cascada de Rivendel, pero esta era muchísimo mayor además de constar con un gran estanque delante de ella.

En silencio bordeé el estanque hasta llegar a una zona de rocas que formaban una difiltuosa escalera hasta la cima de la cascada. Era tremendamente difícil escalar por ellas, muchas estaban llenas de verdina por la humedad, y como era de esperar, se me resbaló un pie al pisar en el lugar equivocado.

No llegué a caer al agua porque apoyé el pie en otra piedra provocando que cayeran algunas rocas al agua. Entre los árboles del otro extremo del lago escuché moverse las hojas. De seguro sabía que no era un pájaro, y pues, no conozco animales grandes que se escondan en las cimas de los árboles, deberían de ser muy tontos para ello.

Me puse atenta en aquella dirección, pero era de otra dirección de donde procedió una flecha que por casi me da.

Todo fue muy rápido. Una flecha hacia a mí, yo tirando la primera daga que encontré en mi cinturón en la dirección de la flecha, y luego tirarme al lago para evitar ser herida.

Caí al agua. Estaba totalmente helada y había tanta oscuridad bajo el agua que ni yo podía ver nada.

- _Te están buscando _–dijo una voz fría en mi cabeza.

Aún estando bajo el agua, oía a alguien gritar lo que parecía ser un nombre, porque siempre sonaba igual.

- _Te llevará a los otros y todo volverá a la normalidad –_ siguió la voz.

Salí del agua, todo estaba mucho más oscuro de lo que imaginaba pero logré ver a alguien en la orilla del agua.

- Aragorn – gritó el individuo al que reconocí de inmediato como Legolas.

- Estás loco – le grité -. Casi me matas con la flecha.

- ¿Naur? – preguntó confuso -. Pero si la daga es de Aragorn.

- No se si sabes que mi profesión es de ladrona – dije sarcásticamente, no me había fijado que era la daga que tantas veces robó Ghiki a Aragorn, el cual terminó regalándomela.

Nadé hacia la orilla. Legolas se había sentado en una roca esperando.

- Se puede saber por qué me lanzaste una flecha – le exigí al elfo.

- _Me van a encontrar – _habló de nuevo la voz junto con la imagen de los ojos de hielo.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Legolas, caballerosamente como era antes, se quitó la capa y la puso en los hombros.

No me había dado cuenta, pero extrañaba al elfo, tan atento y bueno, que por un momento se me olvidó mi enfado.

- No quise que esto acabara así – dijo con voz melosa. Lo miré a los ojos y vi cariño en ellos. Cohibida aparte la mirada y reparé en un arañón que tenía en la mejilla.

Con el dorso de la mano rocé la herida para limpiarla. Legolas pareció que había creído la caricia en otro sentido, porque cerró los ojos, y a mi parecer, la disfrutó.

Despacio intenté retirar la mano, pero Legolas no me lo permitió atrapándola con la suya.

- T-Tengo que limpiarte la herida – dije un poco nerviosa por el contacto de su mano con la mía - ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

- Como me la hiciste dirás – dije soltándome la mano despacio.

- ¿Yo? – pregunté confusa – Yo solo tiré la daga hacia el que me tiró la flecha. ¡Me disparaste!

- Pensé que era un orco, siento que hay algunos por aquí.

- Tan fea no soy – murmuré en tono de niña enfadada.

- Claro que no – dijo de repente el elfo -.Voy por la daga – dijo excusándose mientras se iba -, a Aragorn le gusta mucho, sobretodo porque se la regalé yo – dijo cambiando el tema.

- No te preocupes por mi – dije sarcásticamente cuando me di cuenta que me dejó sola -. Esperaré aquí como una niña buena mojada de pies a cabeza.

- No tardaré – oí gritar a Legolas a lo lejos.

La situación era un poco extraña. De estar días sin hablarme, el elfo pasó a ser como era antes, como sino hubiera ocurrido nada, y en cierto modo, me gustaba.

Volví a escuchar ruidos en la zona de los árboles que vi desde las rocas. Esta vez, entre las sombras apareció un cuerpo en mi dirección. Un orco.

Me puse atenta, no sabía si estaba solo o había un ejercito entre los árboles. A pocos metros reconocí al individuo. Gilah.

Gilah, en la época de mi padre, era mi lacayo más leal. Hacia todo lo que le pedía y era un gran teniente ante un gigantesco ejercito que estaba a mi disposición. Me trataba mejor que a mi padre y más de una vez me dijo que iría conmigo hasta el fin. Es una gran sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

- Gilah¿qué haces aquí?

- Mi señora – dijo haciendo una inclinación -. He escuchado entre mis tropas que los jinetes negros están diciendo que usted es ahora enemiga de Mordor.

- En parte, Gilah.

- Mi señora, como le dije una vez, yo haré todo lo que me ordene.

- Me hace sentir bien escuchar que sigues siéndome legal – le dije agradecida -, pero como has dicho, yo soy ahora el enemigo. Hablar conmigo te puede traer problemas.

- Eso no me importa, y si quiere, puedo serle útil. Si quiere puedo ser su espía e informarle de los movimientos de las tropas – dijo muy serio.

- No se como vas a llegar a donde esté yo antes de que se den cuenta los demás – intenté que entendiera -. No puedes estar en dos sitios a la vez.

- Yo no, pero Shon si – dijo con una horrenda sonrisa. A su modo, los orcos pueden ser hermosos, pero sólo en cosas que todavía no he descubierto. Se que su sonrisa era en buen sentido, pero aquellos dientes amarillos y bien afilados asustan un poco.

- ¿Todavía la tienes? – pregunté alegre.

- Claro, como desperdiciar tan preciado regalo de parte de mi señora.

Iba a contestarle a tan preciado aliado del bando contrario, pero el sonido de una segunda flecha en la noche hizo que reaccionara y me tirara, junto a Gilah, fuera de su camino.

- ¡Naur, échate a un lado – gritó Legolas apareciendo en el claro con el arco tensado y una tercera flecha.

Mi primer instinto fue ponerme delante de Gilah para protegerlo. Lo hice lo mejor que pude para que Legolas no se diera cuenta de mi intención y empecé a caminar hacia él.

- ¿Pero que te pasa? – le pregunté para llamar su atención y que no mirara al orco.

- Voy a matarlo antes de que avise a los demás – dijo sin dejar de mirar a Gilah.

Mi plan no estaba funcionando, y si no hacia algo ahora, Gilah era orco muerto. Para nada podía decirle que era amigo, sino harían demasiadas preguntas y sabrían de donde provengo. Tenía que hacer algo.

Seguí caminando hacia el elfo por el trayecto de la flecha para que no disparase. Maldije la poca inteligencia de los orcos, en este tiempo, Gilah podía haber salido corriendo, pero no lo hacía.

- Apárteta Naur – volvió a repetir el elfo con dureza.

Tenía que inventar algo, y rápido.

- Legolas – le dije mientras se me ocurría que hacer -, es un orco hechicero.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó incrédulo. _Fuerte estupidez la que inventé._

_- _Me está controlando – seguí con mi mentira a la vez que llevaba una mano hacia atrás para decirle a Gilah que se marchara.

- Los orcos no tienen magia, échate a un lado Naur.

- Que no puedo – insistí yo -. Vete antes de que te haga algo, por favor.

- Pensé que habíamos quedado en no preocuparnos más en el otro – dijo serio mientras veía dolor en los ojos del elfo.

- Eso lo dijiste tú – me defendí.

Un sonido de una rama romperse sonó a mi espalda haciendo que Legolas dejara de interesarse en mi y volver hacia Gilah, al que descubrió marchándose caminando hacia atrás.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. El elfo me empujó a un lado y tensó el arco mientras yo le gritaba que no; Gilah se paró en el lugar y se cubrió con los brazos cuando Legolas soltó la flecha; y yo, inconscientemente, creé un anillo de fuego alrededor de Legolas y de mí que quemó la flecha del elfo en el aire.

- Te dije que era un hechicero – le grité poniéndome de pie y sacudiéndome la tierra –. Dale gracias a los Valar por que no nos ha matado.

- Lo-Lo siento – contestó el elfo avergonzado.

- Por tu culpa estaremos aquí encerrados hasta que se apague el fuego lo suficiente para salir de aquí.

- Pero tenemos que atraparlo – siguió el muy terco -. Puede avisar a otros y el resto de la compañía estará en peligro.

- ¿No te es suficiente la que has formado por no hacerme caso? – seguí incriminándolo.

El elfo se quedó callado sin responder, imagino que el sentimiento de culpabilidad no lo deja hablar.

Por otra parte, algo dentro de mí me molestaba, era un nuevo sentimiento. No se cual era, pero me sentía mal por culpar a Legolas de algo que no ha hecho, es más, algo que hice yo, pero lo tenía que hacer si no quiero que me descubra.

Me senté sobre la capa caída de Legolas tapándome la cara para pensar mejor. El elfo, sin embargo, creyó mi comportamiento como angustia o miedo, porque cuando me di cuenta estaba sentado detrás mía con sus piernas a mis lados y me estaba abrazando.

- Saldremos de aquí – dijo en un susurro en mi oreja -, tranquila.

- _Si supieras que podemos salir de aquí cuando yo quiera _– pensé -. Tranquilo estoy bien – le contesté cohibida.

Me sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, a gusto, caliente. Tanto que me estaba quedando dormida.

- Pienso – habló él despertándome -, podríamos aclarar lo que nos pasa¿no?

- Y ¿qué es lo que nos pasa? – le pregunté yo curiosa.

- No lo sé – contestó antes de quitarse la túnica quedándose en unos sencillos pantalones.

- ¿Qué-Qué haces? – le pregunté incomoda.

- Tengo calor – dijo simplemente.

No sabía por que, pero el elfo provocaba algo en mí que nunca me había pasado. Cuando me volvió a abrazar y vi sus brazos tan perfectos, tan fuertes, delante de mí, sentí algo, no sé el que, y eso no me gusta.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó él cuando me levanté de sopetón rompiendo su abrazo.

- Tengo calor – respondí igual que él momentos antes.

Ahora estaba más confusa. Al controlar el fuego, mi cuerpo estaba a la temperatura normal, nunca más arriba o más abajo, sin embargo, sentía que me ardía la cara.

- Estas roja – dijo Legolas con una sonrisa - ¿No será por que

- Es el reflejo de las llamas – le corté.

- Claro – dijo Legolas sonriendo más aún y mirándome fijamente.

Cada vez sentía más calor, lo único que se me ocurrió fue desabrocharme unos cuantos botones en la camisa, aunque al final, terminé desabrochándola entera. Me daba igual si se veía el sostén.

- ¿Qué miras? – le pregunté cuando me di cuenta que estaba mirando mi "cuerpo"

- Nada – contestó girando la cara para mirar el fuego.

- Te has puesto rojo – le dije en tono de burla.

- Es sólo el reflejo del fuego.

El ambiente quedó un poco tenso, por lo que decidí bajar un poco el fuego para salir de ahí cuanto antes.

El tiempo pasaba. Cada vez las llamas iban disminuyendo y mi calor se estabilizó.

Me estaba abrochando la camisa cuando escuché algo en el bosque. Giré la cabeza para mirar a Legolas, el pobre se había quedado dormido. Lo tapé con mi capa, que se había secado junto con mi ropa por el calor dentro del anillo, y bajé el fuego quedando nada más que pequeñas llamas formando un circulo.

Salté por ellas tras abrocharme los botones rápidamente y me dirigí al bosque en la dirección de donde sonaban los intrusos. _Puede que sean orcos_ pensé, pero no eran orcos.

Subí a un árbol y esperé a que pasaran aquellas personas que se habían internado en el bosque.

- ¿Estás seguro que se fueron por aquí? – oí que decía una voz un tanto burlona.

- Por supuesto – dijo otra más amable.

- A lo mejor están haciendo sus cosillas – dijo la primera mientras se echaba a reír.

- No pienses tanto, Gimli. Te vas a caer si no estás atento al terreno.

- Así que son de nuestra compañía – murmuré -. Si uno es Gimli¿quién es el otro?

Todavía estaban muy lejos para reconocerlos, pero tenía una idea de quién puede ser el otro.

Las siluetas de las dos personas empezaron a hacerse más claras. Uno bajo y otro alto, pero ya los tenía reconocidos. Gimli y Aragorn.

- Y ¿por qué dejaste que fuera ella sola a buscar al elfo? – preguntó otra vez el enano cuando estaban cerca de mi árbol.

- Todo a su momento – le contestó Aragorn.

- Maldito enano curioso – maldije por lo bajo.

- Dime una cosa, Gimli – siguió Aragorn junto con la sonrisa suya mirando hacia mi árbol -. ¿Qué te parece Nayra?

- Serás – maldije de nuevo mientras veía como crecía la sonrisa de Aragorn.

- Esa muchacha es única – contestó Gimli -. Ni las enanas beben tanto como ella. Nunca me la había pasado tan bien como en esa fiesta, nunca la olvidaré.

- ¿Para eso me quieres? – estallé yo riendo -. ¿Una compañera de juergas?

Bajé del árbol y junto a Aragorn nos reímos de la cara de Gimli.

- Chiquilla endemoniada. Casi me matas del susto.

- Tampoco es para tanto. ¿O es qué estás muy viejo ya? – le devolví y nos echamos a reír los dos.

- Nayra – dijo Aragorn sobre nuestras risas -, arréglate la blusa, la tienes mal abrochada.

- ¿Ves? – le dijo Gimli al montaraz -. Lo que te dije antes – siguió mientras yo me avergonzaba y sentía mi cara arder de nuevo.

- ¿Dónde está Legolas, Nayra? – preguntó Aragorn sonriendo.

- En el claro, más adelante. Y tú no te rías, que yo no he hecho nada.

- Ya, claro – murmuró el enano.

Caminamos hasta el claro con comentarios de Gimli que yo negaba. Ya no me caía tan bien el enano, era muy pesado.

- Está todo claro – volvía a repetir Gimli -. El cielo despejado con una preciosa luna, todo oscurito, el bosque en silencio y un perfecto elfo contigo, los seres más bellos de la tierra.

- No es lo que piensas, Gimli – negué por enésima vez. _Por favor que Legolas se haya despertado y tenga la camisa._

Por fin, llegamos al claro. Pero para mi desgracia, la visión que vimos nada más llegar, haría que Gimli se burlara más aún durante los próximos años.

Las llamitas seguían en su lugar luminando el sitio. "A primera vista, romántico", como dijo Gimli. Legolas seguía dormido, y en una de los movimientos que supongo que hizo dormido, la capa rodó de su pecho y sólo tapaba de cintura hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto su desnudo torso.

- Pobre elfo, fíjate Aragorn – siguió Gimli -, lo ha dejado dormido. Tuvo que ser una noche movidita.

Aragorn sólo sonreía mientras me echaba un vistazo, sonrojada de vergüenza, con la camisa mal abrochada y con los pelos alborotados de estar entre los árboles, _Lo necesario para pensar que estuve con el elfo haciendo... _Creo que me puse más roja.

- Bueno – habló Aragorn -, creo que es hora de despertar al elfo durmiente.

- Ya voy yo – respondió Gimli.

El enano se acercó a Legolas, que seguía durmiendo.

- ¿Ocurrió lo que creo? – me susurró Aragorn mientras veíamos a Gimli dando vueltas sobre Legolas observándolo.

- Claro que no – respondí rápidamente.

- Voy a tener que preguntarle luego a Legolas entonces.

Gimli seguía dando vueltas alrededor del cuerpo del elfo hasta que paró y se arrodilló. Aragorn y yo podíamos ver la cara de Gimli, que según lo que tradujo Aragorn tras unas cuantas señas raras de parte del enano, iba a asustar a Legolas.

El enano cogió aire y:

- Buu – dijo el elfo abriendo los ojos.

- AHHH – gritó Gimli cayendo hacia atrás. Por mi parte, yo caí al suelo riendo como una loca junto a Aragorn que también reía.

- Mira que sois mal pensados – dijo el elfo en tono ofendido mientras seguíamos riendo -, hasta tú, Aragorn, pensando cosas malas de mi.

- Veo que has recuperado el humor – le contestó Aragorn con su sonrisa.

- Claro – siguió el elfo sonriendo también pero mirándome a mí. Aragorn siguió su mirada y empezó a mirar de Legolas a mí y de mí a Legolas sonriendo aún más si se puede.

- Me parece que tenemos que contaros que pasó – dije yo nerviosa.

- Claro que sí – dijo Gimli sacudiéndose -. Y a ti, elfo, más vale que no me asustes más en lo que te queda de vida si no quieres recibir el golpe del _enano furioso_.

- ¿El _enano furioso_? – preguntó Legolas.

- Bueno vale – dijo Aragorn -. Contadnos que ha pasado y por que la demora y volvamos con los demás lo antes posible.

- Claro – dijo Legolas -. Yo lo cuento – siguió mirando hacia mí mientras yo asentía -. Bueno, como sabréis, me alejé del grupo para estar sólo en el bosque, pero noté la presencia de orcos cerca y sin querer, disparé a Naur cuando me estaba buscando.

- Pero no me dio – dije yo cuando vi que Gimli y Aragorn abrían sus bocas para preguntar.

- Y si tú tiraste la flecha – dijo Gimli en tono de detective -. ¿Por qué tienes un arañón en la mejilla?

- Porque yo le tiré una daga – contesté yo.

- Por cierto – dijo el elfo sacando la daga de uno de sus bolsillos -, toma.

- ¿Con mi daga? – preguntó Aragorn.

- Con tu daga – dije yo sonriendo al igual que él -. Fue la primera que encontré.

- De acuerdo, yo sigo – habló Legolas para recuperar la atención -. Regresé al bosque en busca de la daga, y cuando volví, Naur estaba con un orco, un orco hechicero.

- ¿Un orco hechicero? – preguntó Gimli mientras Aragorn me echaba una mirada sospechosa.

- Si, y estaba controlando a Naur – siguió Legolas -. La usó de escudo para protegerse, y cuando salió huyendo y le tiré una flecha hizo aparecer un anillo de fuego alrededor de nosotros.

- ¿Por qué no os mataría? – siguió preguntando Gimli. Aragorn, por su parte, me echó otra mirada clara donde exigía una explicación. Él sabía que fui yo, y con unos ojitos de monito mono le dije con los labios que luego le explicaba.

- Algo interesante – dijo Aragorn -, pero os pido que no digáis nada a los demás. No quiero que se atemoricen por haber orcos con magia. Seguro que Saruman está creando nuevas especies.

» Por mi parte, hablaré con Gandalf para que lo sepa, a los demás no quiero que se enteren. ¿De acuerdo? – todos asentimos y emprendimos el camino de regreso.

- Así que estuvieron juntos – le dijo Gimli a Legolas.

- ¿Estás celoso? – le respondió Legolas haciendo que Gimli riera primero y callara después durante todo el camino de regreso.

Llegamos al campamento. Gandalf era el que hacía guardia, los demás estaban dormidos.

- Legolas – llamó Aragorn -. Si no te importa, ya que estás descansado encárgate de la guardia ahora.

- Claro – respondió el elfo dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaba Gandalf sentado para observarlo todo.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el mago llegando a nosotros.

Gimli se despidió y se dirigió junto con los hobbits para dormir, yo lo seguí, pero Aragorn me retuvo.

- Tenemos que hablar los tres – dijo muy serio.

**Bueno, como me dijo alguien, este capi lo hice un poco mas largo debido a que la semana que viene no actualizare. Intentare que el de la seguiente semana tambien sea más grandecito para compensar el que falta entre medio :P.**

**Que tengais unas buenas vacaciones y nos vemos pronto**

**GHiKi **


	12. Bajo nieve

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Algunas seguro que ya dejaron de leer esta historia, peeeero… no puede sentirme mal ya que fue por culpa mia.**_

_**Después de un año y tres meses (que pasada) vuelvo a colgar un capitulo. Podria dar miles de motivos por los cual no regresé, pero como seguro que no os importa mi vida personal :P os dejo para que sigais la historia quien quiera.**_

**_Ps. Un saludo para todas las que han seguido enviando mensaje a esta historia para que siguiera. Me influenciaron mucho para continuar. Esto va sobre todo por Ellizabeth, Laia Bourne Black, Tinwell, Arual, etc. Pero sobre todo a DarkGhani._**

**CAPITULO 12. BAJO NIEVE**

- Tenemos que hablar los tres – dijo Aragorn muy serio.

Legolas y Gimli observaban la escena sentados en la piedra desde donde montaban guardia. Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo continuaba dormido ajeno a todo lo demás.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Gandalf preocupado por la apariencia de Aragorn.

- Según ha contado Legolas, en el bosque tras encontrar a Pisom, los atacó un orco hechicero – relataba Aragorn. Gandalf por su parte miraba con cara confundida al montaraz mientras Naur rezaba mentalmente que surgieran problemas y poder explicar todo a Gandalf -. Dijo que el orco utilizó a Pisom de escudo controlándola, y cuando se estaba marchando, creó un anillo de fuego alrededor de ellos tras un ataque de Legolas con su arco.

Llegados a este punto, Gandalf buscó la mirada de Naur, preguntando sin necesidad de palabras que había hecho. No era posible que defendiera a un orco, porque el como mago, sabia que un orco hechicero ¡era imposible!

Cuando encontró la mirada de la joven, la cual tuvo que levantar la cara tras sentirse observada fijamente por el mago, le quiso transmitir que se lo explicaría más tarde, que la defendiera.

- Puede… - empezó Gandalf mirando a Nay intentando ponerse de acuerdo con ella -, puede que ese tal orco… no estuviera solo… - siguió animado por la sonrisa de Nayra.

- ¡Es verdad! – exclamó la joven con una exaltación fingida -. Puede que alguien que si tuviera poderes estuviera escondido ayudándolo…

Las caras de los dos hombres pasaron a un total desconcierto, pero olvidaron el tema por petición del mago, alegando que sería mejor que no lo supiera el resto del grupo para no atemorizar a los medianos.

Pasaron los días desde el incidente en el bosque. Nayra le había contado a Gandalf que era lo que había ocurrido realmente con Gihah, y aunque el mago no estuvo muy de acuerdo con la ayuda que ofrecía el orco, no la descartó, aunque no sin antes de decirle cientos de veces a la joven que tuviera cuidado, posiblemente fuera una trampa, ya sea para saber la localización del grupo o para guiarlos a sitios donde prepararles una emboscada.

Por los cielos no apareció ni una vez la figura de Shon, de esta manera no podían saber aun si era buena o mala la ayuda.

La ruta seguía, los grupos formados se fueron abriendo. Legolas volvía a hablarme, aunque miraba con mala cara a Boromir siempre que se acercaba al grupo formado en torno a mi.

La relación con el reto de las personas de la compañía fue creciendo. Boromir no paraba de llamarme preciosa siempre que se refería a mi, Gimli, por el contrario, me llamaba chiquilla, un diminutivo que no venia a cuento, _si supiera cuantos años tengo me llamaría ser prehistórico, aunque no creo que su cerebro de para tanto, jajaja"_

- ¿En qué piensa señorita Pisom? – me preguntó Sam. Debía de no haberme reído mentalmente.

- No ocurre nada Sam, sólo pensaba en una idea un tanto perversa.

- Cuéntala, cuéntala – corearon la pareja inseparable de Ferry y Pippin.

Los hobbits. Estos pequeños seguirán toda la vida llamándome Pisom. En este tiempo, Sam seguía todo el tiempo detrás de su "señor" Frodo, mientras éste, caminaba sin hablar con nadie y con Ghiki en su cabeza. Posiblemente el peso del anillo ya está haciendo efecto.

Merry y Pip continuaban siempre que podían, a entrenar con Boromir para aprender a manejar la espada. Cuando esto ocurría, los hobbits ganaban por despiste del gondorita. Y es que esos despistes me confundían. Siempre hacia lo mismo, Boromir entrenaba con los medianos, pero de vez en cuando, me miraba, ¡a mi, y ahí aprovechaban los hobbits para ganar.

En cierto modo, a veces creo pertenecer a un trío amoroso, hablando cómicamente, porque no me gusta nadie _¿Seguro? _

Legolas era el tercero en discordia. Al igual que Boromir, el elfo también aprovechaba siempre que podía para mirarme, como ocurría ahora.

Caminamos en dirección a las montañas nevadas, y yo me encuentro junto a Aragorn. Y aunque no vea a Legolas, siento su mirada detrás de mi.

- Legolas es buena persona – comentó Aragorn.

- _¿Parecerá mosquita muerta? _– este hombre siempre camina centrado, pero al parecer se queda con todo.

- ¿Por qué estas nerviosa?

- Son tonterías. Tengo el sentimiento que estamos yendo por el camino equivocado.

El camino a través de la nieve se ha convertido un poco pesado. Cada vez, la blanca hierva está más alta, creando complicaciones y obstruyendo a los hobbits.

Aragorn iba delante mía ahora, decidimos intentar pisar donde pisa el que se encuentre delante para evitar perder energías. _Ahora que lo miro, este hombre tiene un buen cu_

Un ruido detrás de nosotros hace que se pare la marcha. Frodo ha caído y empieza a rodar cuesta abajo.

Legolas, el más ágil, sobretodo porque es elfo y no se hunde en la nieve, corre en su auxilio y lo frena para evitar ir a buscarlo Rivendel.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta Gandy al frente de la comitiva.

- Si, si – contesta Frodo distraídamente mientras busca algo entre su camisa.

- Vaya – habla Boromir con una voz profunda e ida -. La de cosas que podríamos hacer con esto.

El grupo entero se vuelve hacie él con cierta confusión, descubriendo que el gondolita poseía en sus manos el anillo.

- Trae paca – digo cogiendo el anillo de sus manos.

Me encontraba por encima de todo el grupo, excepto de Gandalf, que me miró extrañado cuando me di la vuelta.

Intentando que no me viera nadie. Saque una cadena de mi cuello, idéntica a la de Frodo, de la cual colgaba el Olvidado.

- _Espero que no te des cuenta enano – _dije colgándome la cadena que tenia al Único en mi cuello -. _Así tendrás más facilidad de continuar el viaje, tampoco te buscaran directamente a ti._

_- _¿Sabes lo que haces? – me preguntó Gandalf por lo bajo.

- Claro Gandy – repondi felizmente -. Ponerme en peligro a mi e intentar salvar la vida de Frodo.

Parece que Gandalf no se lo tomo muy bien, me arrebató la cadena del Olvidado y se la dio a Frodo.

- Intenta ser más precavido.

La ascensión continua, siendo cada vez más difícil. Los hobbits necesitaban parar y la nieve les llegaba ya por el pecho, mientras a mi…

- Preciosa, te tas congelando el culo.

- Gracias por la observación Boromir, no me habia dado cuenta – le contesto yo sarcásticamente.

Esa era la verdad. Mi lindo trasero se estaba congelando.

- Gandalf, deberiamos cargar con los hobbits – comentó Aragorn. Gandalf miro hacia atrás para ver la situación de sus compañeros más pequeños.

- Quizas tengas razón.

- Más adelante veo un camino que recobija la montaña con un pasaje – agudizó Legolas.

- Pues, ¿a qué esperamos?

Entre todos los hombres cargaron con los pequeñoa para avanzar hasta la zona señalada por el elfo. Aragorn cargó con Sam y Frodo, Boromir con Ferry y Pippin, y por ultimo…

- Ah no, no – exclamó el enano sl intentar el elfo cargarlo -. A mi no me coge ningun elfo de pacotilla.

- De acuerdo, como prefieras.

- Gimli – dije -, ¿como puedes rechazar una oferta de llevarte? Yo estaria encantada.

- Pues ve, y que te monte el elfo – contestó en enano sin pensar provocando una risa en el escueto grupo que no sufria la congelación del ambiente.

- ¿Cómo dices eso? – pregunte alterada.

- Tal vez la preciosa encontró a su principe – continuó Boromir.

- Literalmente es correcto – prosiguió Gandalf -. Legolas es el principe del Bosque Oscuro.

- Deberíamos seguir caminando – recordó Aragorn con una sonrisa en la cara -. Legolas, ¿por qué no llevas a la damisela?

- ¡Aragorn! – exclamamos Legolas y yo.

La compañía se lo estaba pasando bien. Aunque no me gustara la situación, sabía que era bueno. Pocas veces estaríamos con buen humor. Así pensaba yo, al igual que Gandalf, que me miraba con cara de estar pensando algo.

Llegamos al cobijo que nos daba la naturaleza en esos lugares. Los hobbits estaban prácticamente congelados. Miraban alrededor, pero sus miradas estaban vacías, como si no estuvieran alli.

- Deberiamos hacer una fogata – puntualizó Gimli.

- ¿Y dónde piensa encontrar la madera? – preguntó con sarcasmo Boromir.

- Buena observación.

- Podríamos empezar dejándoles todo lo que pudiéramos que abrigara – comentó Aragorn.

Al cabo de un tiempo, los hobbits se encontraban metidos en los sacos de dormir y cubiertos con mantas.

- Parece que empieza a surtir efecto – observó Gandalf.

- Menos mal – exclamé -. Ahora me toca descansar a nosotros.

Caí en la nieve como un pescado en el agua. Al fin y al cabo, no estaba mal tumbarse en la nieve, lo malo era que se derretia más rapido de lo normal y me mojaba toda.

- Te vas a poner mala – puntualizó Legolas tendiéndome la mano.

- Lo que necesita es calor humano – dijo riendo Gimli mientras empujaba a Legolas encima mío.

- ¡Eh!

- Quita elfo, ¿no ves que la aplastas más aún en la nieve? – dijo Boromir ayudándome a levantar -. Uyyyy, que calentita estas – comentó cuanto paso sus brazos por mi cintura para pegarme a él.

- Bueno, bueno. No os peléis que tenemos que llegar hasta muy lejos. Ya tendréis tiempo para ver quien se queda con la señorita – dijo Gandalf en son de paz.

- Pero si no nos estamos peleando – dijo riendo Boromir -. Porque aquí mi preciosa, ya sabe con quien se queda ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? – exclamé soltándome del hombre -. _Yo no me entero de nada. Y ¿desde cuando yo voy a elegir entre ellos?_

_- _Mejor voy a investigar el terreno más adelante – dijo por lo bajo el elfo. Parecía ofendido.

- Anda, se ofendió. ¿Por qué será? – se preguntó Gimli.

- Dejemos el tema en paz – sugirió Aragorn -. Boromir, acompáñame a investigar otro camino por donde hemos venido. Tal vez Legolas no encuentre ninguno por ahí delante.

Los dos hombres se marcharon. Gimli se sentó junto a los hobbits y se tapó con ellos. Gandalf, miraba distraído algún punto de la lejanía hasta que se sintió observado. Me miró. Y me sonrió mirando algo que había en lo profundo de mis ojos.

- Eres algo muy bello.

- ¿Qué? – me sorprendió. Esa frase tenia que tener un misterio.

Gandalf debía de saber algo que yo no sabia. Como cuando hablaba en el despacho de Lord Elrond. El sostenía que yo había sido buena. Pero, yo había sido creada por Sauron, ¿no?

"Debes salir de ahí"

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué, qué? – repitió Gimli.

- ¿Qué? – volví a repetir.

- Deja de repetir ¿Qué?´.

- Pero, ¿no lo escuchaste?

- Escuchar, ¿el qué?

Los ojos de hielo.

Esos ojos estaban de nuevo en mi cabeza. Ellos fueron quienes dijeron "Debes salir de aquí". Y volvían a repetirlo.

- Debemos salir de aquí. ¿Por qué? – intenté preguntarles.

- ¿Y a mi por qué me preguntas? – preguntó extrañado Gimli.

Gandalf, sin embargo, observaba atentamente la conversación.

- Contesta – ordené en voz baja -. Vamos, dime, ¿por qué tenemos que salir de aquí?

Esos ojos sin dueño volvieron a verse en mi mente, y el frío que siempre les acompañaba empezaba a hacerme efecto. Cada vez había más frío, pero no se escuchaba ninguna palabra.

Gandalf seguía observando atentamente.

Gimli intentó acercarse a la chica, pero el mago se lo impidió. Le señaló los ojos de ella. Estaban abiertos de par en par, pero había algo fuera de lo normal. No eran verdes, como deberían ser, sino azules, un azul como el hielo.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? – pregunto el enano a Gandalf.

- No es ella – dijo simplemente el anciano.

Los dos hombres esperaron pacientemente que ocurriera algo, que la chica volviera a ser normal, o a que dijera algo. Pero el enano se impacientaba muy deprisa.

Camino hacia la chica, y se puso enfrente. La mirada de ésta, miraba varios palmos por encima del enano a la nada.

Y de repente…

- Debemos salir de aquí – habló Nayra con voz profunda y mirando súbitamente al enano que tenia delante dejándolo paralizado.

A continuación, chica y enano cayeron al suelo rápidamente.

- No deberías despertar tan rápidamente – dijo el mago al vacio.

Sentía frío, pero note que me encontraba dentro de un abrazo que intentaba calentarme.

- Gandalf ¿qué ocurrió? – escuche la voz de Gimli -. La muchacha estaba quieta, y de repente, no recuerdo nada.

- No lo se con exactitud – dijo el mago.

- Pero según cuenta Gimli, el color de los ojos de Naur cambió – reconoci la voz de Legolas, hablando escasos centímetros de mi cabeza.

- _¿Estoy en los brazos de Legolas?_

_-_ Hay que salir de esta horrible pesadilla blanca cuando antes – dijo exasperado Boromir -. Los hobbits acaban de despertar, deberiamos volver atrás antes de que vuelvan a estar como antes.

- La muchacha dijo eso antes de, eso – dijo el enano con un escalofrio -. Sus ojos daban miedo, y frio.

- Aragorn, ¿te acuerdas cuando la encontramos en casa de Lord Elrond? ¿El dia que se desmayó? – preguntó Legolas -. Ese dia, ella hablaba de unos ojos azules.

- Pues si fueron los que yo le vi a ella, se tenia que haber mirado en un espejo – siguió el enano mientras el montaraz estaba recordando ese día.

- Lo importante es el mensaje que dio – dijo Boromir -. Debes salir de ahí.

- A lo mejor vio que algo malo iba a ocurrir – comentó Aragorn.

- Fueron los ojos – dije débilmente.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Gimli mientras todos me miraban. Sentí que miraban mis ojos.

- Dejad que hable – dijo Gandalf -, vuelve a tener los ojos verdes.

- Fueron los ojos – volvi a repetir -. Ellos me dijeron que saliera de aquí.

"¡Saruman!"

- ¡Déjame en paz! – grité al aire -. ¡Déjame en paz! Me vas a volver loca.

- Naur, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Legolas. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Pero yo no los oia.

"Debes salir de ahí"

- ¿Por qué me pasa esto Gandalf? – pregunte abatida al mago.

Gandalf no hizo nada. Simplemente me miró. Alzó la mano, la cual acepte y me levante junto a él.

- ¿Qué te dice? – me pregunto -. Cierra los ojos y dime.

Los temibles ojos volvian a estar alli. Repetian siempre lo mismo. "Debes salir de ahí" "Saruman"

- Siempre dice lo mismo – dije con lágrimas en los ojos. Me sentía cansada. Tenia frío, miedo.

- ¿Te sigue diciendo que debes irte de aquí?

- Si, y Saruman.

- ¿Saruman? – preguntó el mago extrañado.

- Oigo una voz maligna entre las montañas – dijo de repente Legolas.

Salido de la nada, como el comentario de Legolas, la ventisca en las montañas empezó a ser más fuerte. También, habían temblores en las cimas de estas, provocando avalanchas y la caída de mucha nieve.

- Debemos salir de aquí – gritó Aragorn para que lo escucharan.

- Coged a los hobbits – ordenó Gandalf -. Yo intentaré amansar esta tempestad.

Aragorn y Boromir volvieron a coger a los hobbits y empezaron a descender camino abajo. Gimli fue detrás de ellos.

- Naur, vamos – me gritó Legolas tendiendo su mano hacia mi.

- Pero Gandalf…

- Él sabe cuidarse sólo.

El elfo me cogió la mano y me hizo caminar. Miré hacia atrás. Gandalf estaba creando un campo que evitaba entrar la nieve y el viento.

Miré hacia arriba. El cielo estaba negro y escuché esa voz maligna de la que habló Legolas. Salia de entre las montañas, y aunque cada vez se escuchaba menos, seguía cayendo la nieve.

Un último grito de Gandalf consiguió disipar la magia de Saruman, pero el eco de la voz provocó una avalancha en la cima de la montaña donde se encontraba Gandalf.

No lo pensé dos veces.

Me solté de la mano de Legolas, la que en otros momentos tal vez me hubiera costado más, y salí corriendo hacia Gandalf. Todo parecía en cámara lenta. Creía que nunca llegaría a Gandalf para poder salvarlo de morir enterrado entre la nieve.

Pero por fin llegué.

Todo fue muy rápido ahora, demasiado rápido. Empujé al mago hacia un lado donde no cayera la nieve. Lo vi caer en sus partes traseras y mirarme. La expresión de su cara fue de sorpresa, y después…todo era blanco.

"Te dije que debías de salir de ahí"

_**Intentaré que el próximo capitulo este lo antes posible -.**_


	13. Revelacion

_Aquí he vuelto, jaja no he sido puntual con lo de una semana, pero más vale actualizar aunque fuera de tiempo no? Jeje._

_Bueno, un saludo y gracias a las que han continuado, y tambien a las nuevas, que he leido varios rr de personas desconocidas hasta el momento para mi :P_

**CAPITULO 13. REVELACIÓN**

- ¡Pisom!

- Nayra

- ¡Naur!

Voces. Oía voces por todos lados.

Intenté hablar, aunque fuera bajito, pero lo único que conseguí fue que la lengua se durmiera a causa del frío.

Era extraño, porque sólo sentía el frío en la boca, y no en el resto del cuerpo.

- _Que asco la nieve en la boca. No sabe bien._

Nieve. Supe que era nieve, y poco a poco fui recordando lo ocurrido. Me llevé la mano a la boca para sacar la nieve, pero, oh, cual fue mi sorpresa.

No es que no sintiera el frío en el resto del cuerpo. Era que el frío me había dormido el resto del cuerpo insensibilizándomelo. Las manos no le llegaban a su destino, no por el obstáculo de la nieve que le impedía moverse, sino porque no las sentía.

- _No hay que asustarse… ¡Voy a morir aquí abajo!_

- Nayra

- ¡Naur!

- ¡Pisom!

_- Calma, calma._

Cuando cayó la avalancha de nieve sobre Nayra, Legolas corrió hacia la montaña y empezó a escarbar buscándola. Por el otro lado, Gandalf pasó por encima de la montaña e intentó tranquilizar al elfo convenciéndolo de que la chica saldría sola de la nieve.

El elfo no paró en su tarea de seguir buscando y continuó sin hacer caso el mago. Éste, mientras tanto, había vuelto camino atrás para encontrarse con el resto de la compañía para explicarles lo sucedido.

Los hobbits, ya recuperados del frío, fueron los primeros en llegar junto a Legolas. Sin decir palabra alguna, imitaron al elfo en la búsqueda de la chica.

Boromir fue detrás de ellos, pero no ayudó a mover la nieve.

Por último, Aragorn, angustiado, se dirigía a la zona del accidente detrás de Boromir, pero Gandalf le dijo las mismas palabras que a Legolas, y aunque preocupado por el estado de su compañera, se tomó con más calma el ascenso a la montaña junto al mago.

_-_ Hay que encontrarla¡va a morir congelada ahí abajo! – gritó exasperado Legolas a Gandalf, que estaba serio mirando la montaña de nieve que se había formado.

- Si es que no la mató la fuerza de la caída de la nieve – se lamentó Boromir.

- Ni se te ocurra decir eso – dijo mordazmente el elfo dejando la tarea que estaba haciendo y enfrentándose al humano.

- Tranquilo chicos – apaciguó Gandalf -. Yo confío en Nay. Se que ella saldrá de esta, simplemente debe de estar descansando un poco.

El tiempo pasaba, y Nay aún no encontraba la forma para relajarse y pensar en como salir de ahí.

- _Seguro que me están buscando. No tardaran mucho en dar conmigo y salvarme._

_- Que tonterías estas diciendo. No puedes depender de otras personas. A lo mejor te dan por muerta y no te están buscando._

_- Ayyyyy._

"Libérame"

- _Ya empezamos – pensó la joven._

"Fuego"

Silencio.

- _Gracias, pero podía haberlo descubierto yo sola – pensó la chica con algo de orgullo herido, pero que pronto desapareció cuando esos ojos se dibujaron en su cabeza -. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Debo salir de aquí usando el fuego._

_- _Gandalf – llamó Frodo al mago -. ¿De verdad crees que Pisom saldrá ella sola de ahí?

El mago miro a su amigo intentando darle confianza, pero la confianza de él mismo ya la estaba perdiendo.

Observó la escena. Los hobbits habían dejado de escarbar y se frotaban las manos para entrar en calor y calentar sus congeladas manos.

Los dos gondoritas se hallaban retirados un poco junto a Gimli, y Legolas… el elfo era el que estaba mas cerca, pero se encontraba sentado en la nieve mirando hacia el cielo, quizás agotado de escarbar.

- Nay, estas tardando en salir – susurró el mago.

- Gandalf – llamó Aragorn -. No es que no me importe la vida de Pisom, pero deberíamos ir decidiendo otro camino por donde seguir.

Legolas miró a su amigo un tanto molesto. ¿No se daba cuenta que tenían que salvarla?

- De acuerdo – aceptó el hombre.

El elfo volvió a mirar hacia delante, a la montaña de nieve, quizás esperando que la chica saliera de la nada y se comportara como si nada hubiera pasado.

Observando fijamente la nieve, descubrió que la aglomeración blanca que se encontraba supuestamente encima de la chica estaba perdiendo volumen. Fijándose mejor, empezaba a salir vapor de ella.

- ¡Gandalf!

El mago se volvió ante la llamada del elfo y lo vio señalando la nieve. Descubrió, al igual que Legolas, que salía vapor. No se lo pensó dos veces, aunque a su edad no se movía libremente, se dirigió en busca de Nay.

Al final terminaron todo el grupo quitando nieve, y felizmente encontraron a la chica.

- Cof, cof – tosió Naur -. Hola, pensé que no los vería más – dijo con una sonrisa radiante que cautivó a todos, y en especial a uno.

Legolas se disponía a abrazar a Naur, y casi lo logró. Merry y Pip se adelantaron al elfo y ahogaron a la joven en un doble abrazo, al que sin importarle, se unió el elfo después del enano, que también se le adelantó.

Llegaron a la bifurcación del camino donde escogieron subir por la montaña y adentrarse en la nieve. Allí, Gandalf decidió formar el campamento y descansar.

- Pisom – gritaron los hobbits -. Cuéntanos como lo hiciste.

Se encontraban en torno a la hoguera que habían hecho, y en ese momento, Pisom era el centro de atención. Todos querían saber que había ocurrido.

- Pues veréis… imagino que Gandalf os habrá contando mi extraordinaria hazaña superheroica. Lo salve de ser sepultado por la nieve, porque sabia que no sobreviviría.

- No digas lo que no sabes, pequeña – se defendió Gandalf mientras los demás reían.

- Creo que perdí el conocimiento al principio – continuó la chica -. Y me llevé un buen susto cuando reaccioné. No sentía el cuerpo, y reconozco que me puse algo nerviosa – comentó mientras le entraba un escalofrío. Aragorn le pasó un brazo por encima y le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en saber cómo salir de allí? – preguntó directamente Gandalf.

- Pues, en verdad no hubiera salido de alli de no ser por esos ojos azules que me siguen a todos lados – Gimli tembló de pies a cabeza -. Ellos me dieron la idea.

- Habrá que darles las gracias – dijo el elfo al otro lado de la chica mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de ella y la atraía a él en una especie de abrazo. Nay se puso nerviosa.

- Bueno – llamó la tención Boromir -, me alegra que estemos todos bien, unos más contentos que otros – comentó mirando a la extraña pareja que se separó en un segundo -, pero pienso que ya es hora de acostarse.

La travesía continuó sin ningún problema, al menos para las personas que no tenían que decidir el camino, excluyendo a Gandalf y a Aragorn.

Los hobbits continuaban comiendo, aunque sus reservas de comida se veían gravemente en bancarrota. Por ello, Merry, el mediando más irresponsable, se dedicaba a comer todo aquel alimento que veían colgando de las plantas imitando a Ghiki. El mono se había vuelto independiente a la hora de comer debido a que ya no recibía nada por parte del grupo. Muchas de las veces, la compañía debía parar el viaje para atender al pobre, el cual podía haber pasado por todas las enfermedades estomacales que existían en la Tierra Media y que Aragorn se ocupa de curar, porque aunque los hobbits tuvieran estómagos de acero, no podían comer lo mismo que los animales. "Merry, comprende que el estómago de las personas es distinto al de los animales", le decía Aragorn cada dos por tres.

Gimli, junto a Boromir, caminaban gran parte uno junto al otro, no por sentimientos amorosos. La verdad es que se llevaban realmente bien.

De vez en cuando, Legolas se les unía, cayéndole mejor el gondorita que al principio de la misión. Aunque está claro que si tenía que elegir entre el hombre y la chica, lo tenía bien claro.

Desde el incidente en las montañas nevadas, el elfo tenía la necesidad de proteger a Nayra. Aunque hubiera demostrado que ella sola podía cuidarse, el elfo tenía otro motivo para estar junto a la muchacha, e intentaba pensar que ese motivo no era cierto, deseaba estar equivocado.

Llegando a la orilla de un río, Gandalf decidió establecer el campamento por unas cuantas horas para descansar y aclarar la ruta a seguir. En todo el camino, el moreno de ojos grises estuvo observando cada camino que elegía el anciano, oscureciéndole la cara tras cada decisión adivinando el destino de aquel viaje.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir por aquí? – le preguntó Aragorn alejados del resto del equipo que habían empezado a desempaquetar sus pertenencias.

- No tenemos otro camino por donde ir – había contestado el anciano con un poco de terror en los ojos -. Saruman ha sabido llevarnos a donde él ha querido.

El montaraz asistió pesadamente y se retiró junto a los otros. Gandalf se sentó en una piedra, encontró su pasatiempo mirando al río, un poco oscurecido y sin ningún tipo de belleza en sus aguas.

- No me gusta este sitio.

- Lo sé, pero no podemos ir a otro lado Nay – tranquilizó el mago con una sonrisa triste -. Intenta proteger a Frodo siempre que te deje el elfo.

- ¡Gandalf!

- Pisom¿quieres comer? – preguntó Pip alrededor de una hoguera que había hecho Boromir.

- Te aseguro que la comida la he revisado – dijo éste riendo.

A la joven le alegró la risa. Era sincera, como la de los hobbits, y en esos tiempos no se veían mucho.

Instintivamente, Naur se sentó junto al castaño, aunque no se dio cuenta que enfrente estaba sentado el rubio, quien la miraba por encima de la comida y las llamas. La joven se ruborizó ante este acto, lo que provocó el inicio de un motivo para meterse con ella por parte del humano y el enano.

- Que bonita está la luna esta noche – dijo Boromir como quien habla del tiempo.

- Si, es cierto – continuó Gimli -. Está algo amarilla¿no te parece?

- Pues si, me recuerda a una melena rubia - siguió el castaño mirando de reojo a Nay.

Naur, por su parte, intentaba comer sin inmutarse porque sabía que hablaban de Legolas, pero no podía evitar ponerse colorada y mirar al elfo.

Por el contrario, Legolas al sentirse observado, miró a la joven y la descubrió, conectando las miradas. Pareció que el tiempo se detenía, y la joven sólo escuchaba su corazón. Pero Legolas rompió el momento intentando hablar con Aragorn que estaba a su lado, aunque en su comportamiento se veía que estaba nervioso.

Cuando la joven recuperó sus sentidos, se dio cuenta del motivo que tubo el elfo apartando la mirada azorado. La escena era espantosa para la chica. Gimli y Boromir, con cervezas en la mano, estaban imitando lo que parecía violines.

La risa de Gandalf se escuchaba de fondo. Seguía sentado en la piedra cerca del río, pero estaba mirando hacia el grupo.

- Deberíamos dejar en paz a Nay. Si su destino le tiene preparado algo bonito se cumplirá – dijo mirando los ojos de su amiga. Un hermoso brillo estaba oculto bajo ellos. Eran la luz de los magos.

Incómoda ante la mirada del mago, Naur decidió levantarse y se metió en su saco. No pudo conciliar el sueño hasta unos minutos después gracias a Aragorn. El montaraz se ocupó de meter en la cama al dúo que se estaba divirtiendo "de lo lindo" como dijo el enano.

"Me voy a divertir ahí dentro" – escuchó Nayra una voz.

- ¿Qué?

"Oh, linda. No empieces con los "¿Qué?" como la otra vez – la voz sonaba autoritaria, segura. Desprendía respeto.

- ¿Quién eres?

"Parece mentira que aún no lo sepas"

- … Eres la chica de los ojos azules.

"Por su puesto, pero eso ya lo sabías. Y en el fondo, sabes que no sólo soy la "chica" de los ajos azules"

- Muéstrate.

"¿De verdad es lo que quieres?"

Esos ojos no dieron tiempo a responder. En la mente de Naur se podían apreciar las dos perlas de hielo. Una llama los cubrió y se extendió hasta cubrir el cuerpo invisible de la intrusa.

"Gracias por el favor" dijo riendo la voz, sonando más malvada y aterradora de lo que era. "Gracias por ayudarme a liberar"

- No… no puede ser.

"Claro que puede ser" – la figura cubierta de fuego seguía hablando en la cabeza de Nayra. A cada momento, la chica estaba más seguro de lo que pensaba.

- Tú no puedes ser yo.

"Claro que no, eras tú quien era yo. Pero ahora me estás devolviendo todo lo que me arrebataste, y me las cobraré muy bien" – amenazó la figura de fuego.

- Pe-pero, yo soy Nayra Dûr Lothe

"Eso ya lo se, mi querida. Yo soy Pisom"

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo soy Pisom.

"Te equivocas muchacha. Yo soy Pisom, tú eres Nayra, una maldita hija de una asquerosa elfa. Mataré a Oiren cuando lo encuentre por encerrarme en lo oculto de este maldito cuerpo"

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

"Muchachita, ya me estás cansando. A ver si te enteras así. Estás ocupando mi lugar, y no voy a descansar hasta que logre volver"

- _Naur._

"Te están llamando mi querida híbrida"

- _Naur, despierta._

"Voy a dejarte disfrutar un poco más de esta vida, pero te advierto: por el bien de todos, no te acerques a los elfos"

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? – preguntó Legolas estrañado -. Estás teniendo una pesadilla. ¿Por qué querrías seguir en ella?

"_No te acerques a los elfos" "Por el bien de todos"_

_- _¡Aparta! – gritó Nay empujando al elfo y se cobijó junto a Gandalf, que venía acercándose.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo, mañana tendremos que avanzar mucho.

- Gandalf – llamó la joven al mago con los ojos lagrimosos - ¿Quién es Pisom¿Y quién soy yo?

Ante estas preguntas, el mago abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. Lo que le estaban preguntando no debería haber sido en ese momento. Todavía no podía ocurrir eso.

- Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a Lothlórien.

- ¡No, no quiero ir con los elfos.

- Pero¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Legolas.

- Apártate de mi asqueroso elfo – susurró mordazmente Nayra.

- Apártate de ella Legolas – dijo seriamente Gandalf.

- Pero¿por qué?

- No te lo pienso repetir – continuó la chica sacando las cuchillas y poniéndose cara a cara con el elfo.

Los ojos de la chica estaban mortalmente azules, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el elfo sintió miedo.

Nayra se preparó para lanzarse contra el rubio, alzo la mano derecha y se dispuso a bajarla en el cuerpo del elfo, pero una hacha se cruzó en su camino.

- Mi muchachita, una vez me atemorizas, pero dos no – dijo Gimli después de darle un escalofrío cuando le miró a los ojos.

- Basta ya – ordenó el mago junto a unas palabras mágicas que hicieron caer a la chica en un estado de inconsciencia -. Todavía es muy temprano para que escapes, Pisom. Seguro que el poseer el anillo te ha dado fuerzas para salir.

- ¿De qué hablas Gandalf? – preguntó Legolas.

- De nada, nada.

_**UYYYYYYYYY, se me esta liando la cosa cada vez mas:P**_


	14. Acercamientos

_Bueno. Primero de todo: Lo siento por la tardanza. Aunque por lo menos he actualizado y no me lleve un año como la otra vez:P_

_En fin, un saludo para todas las que siguen por aquí, y disculpas de nuevo, pero la uni es un poco avariciosa :P me quita todo el tiempo._

**CAPITULO 14. ACERCAMIENTOS**

Desde que Naur cayó inconsciente, el rubiales decidió permanecer junto a la joven. El rostro de la muchacha poseía una belleza imposible de pertenecer a una simple mortal, más bien debía de una elfa, y de una elfa de mucha categoría.

Cada vez que la observaba, en su interior se complicaban más las cosas. Siempre salían a la superficie nuevas preguntas sin ser respondidas las anteriores. Llegaría el momento en el que ya no pudiera pensar.

- Legolas – llamó el montaraz apareciendo por detrás de él -. Deberías descansar. Todavía quedan unas horas hasta el amanecer.

- ¿Viste sus ojos? – preguntó el elfo. Una de sus dudas en su mundo de preguntas.

- No. No me encontraba aquí cuando ocurrió todo. Fui a…

- No era ella.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó incrédulo Aragorn.

- En sus ojos no había felicidad. No poseían alegría, ni vivacidad. Sólo era odio, rencor… muerte.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Legolas?

- Aragorn – siguió el elfo volteándose para mirar a la cara a su amigo -, no era ella.

- Amigo – dijo Aragorn poniendo una mano en el hombro del elfo -, creo que te estás obsesionando con Pisom. Tal vez deberías aclararte un par de cosas hablando con ella a solas.

El gondorita se retiró en la oscuridad tras dar por acabada la conversación. Pero en el fondo, se sentía preocupado por su amigo. El elfo nunca había dado señas de preocupación sobre ninguna fémina. Como todo un caballero ayudaba siempre que podía a elfas y mujeres, pero nunca en el campo personal, "sólo era educación" decía siempre.

- Pero no eran sus ojos…

"Maldito Gandalf"

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó extrañada Nayra.

"…"

- ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

"Ha sido culpa del maldito de Gandalf. Nos ha atacado"

- ¿Qué?

"No empieces otra vez, querida"

- Pero es imposible. Gandalf nunca me pondría una mano encima.

"Correcto. Y no lo ha hecho, sólo nos ha puesto un bastón"

- Pe-Pero, ¿por qué?

La figura de Pisom se hizo nítida en la mente de Nay. Apareció sonriendo maléficamente.

Era la primera vez que la veía en forma humana, y realmente se sorprendió cuando la vio. Una réplica exacta de ella misma. Sólo había dos diferencias: esos ojos tan horripilantemente azules, y el pelo. Nayra tenía su preciosa cabellara dividida en dos colores, negro y rojo, mientras que la desconocida lo tenía en su totalidad negro, como la más oscura noche.

"¿De qué te sorprendes?"

- …

"Ya te había dicho que estabas ocupando mi identidad" – dijo Pisom escupiendo veneno con cada palabra.

- Pero no es posible. Yo-yo ¡tengo recuerdos!

"¿Segura?"

Una secuencia de imágenes se aparecieron en la mente de Nayra. Una guerra. La guerra donde pereció su padre en la marea de orcos, elfos y humanos. Pero todas las imágenes iban demasiado rápidas, hasta que pararon en una.

En ella. La mujer de fuego.

De repente, las imágenes se convirtieron en recuerdos. La joven se encontraba ante un grupo de elfos, de los que distinguió a Elrond. Empezó una batalla con los elfos, hasta que sólo quedó él solo.

Nay sabía lo que ahora venía. El grito de su padre que declaraba su muerte y la onda expansiva que derribaría a todos menos a ella.

Entre todos los cuerpos destacaba el de ella por estar de pie. Ya no estaba envuelta en llamas, era normal de nuevo, pero…

- No puede ser… - pensaba Nay mirando atentamente.

La joven que ella creía ser, no era ella. Aquella muchacha no tenía su cabellera bicolor. Sólo poseía uno. Y era negro.

- No puede ser – repitió en voz alta.

"Claro que si – aseguró Pisom con voz melodramática -. Pobre chica, me parece que vas a sufrir una crisis de identidad – continuó riéndose ampliamente -. Y recuerda, no te acerques a los elfos si quieres evitar que vuelva a resurgir y echarte de tu magnifica vida"

Una pequeña mancha brillante hizo poner fin al sueño continuo que poseía la joven. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver una esplendorosa luna llena en lo alto del oscuro cielo.

Se destapó de una manta que tenia encima e intentó levantarse, pero un peso sobre su cuerpo no la dejó.

Miró por encima de su cuerpo y deslumbró un bulto encima de su estómago.

_Ghiki._

Parecía que el mono, al fin y al cabo, no la había abandonado del todo.

Con cuidado, cogió al mono y lo colocó a un lado. Parecía un gatito encogido, aunque luego hizo aparecer ese encanto que tiene el mono y se estiró cuan largo era aún dormido.

Ahora si, Nay se levantó y observó el panorama.

Todos dormían excepto Gandalf.

_Seguro que le toca la guardia_ – pensó la joven.

- Nayra, acércate.

La muchacha se acercó algo recelosa al mago. Aún recordaba la conversación con "Pisom". _"Ha sido culpa del maldito de Gandalf. Nos ha atacado"_

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Quisiera saber que ha ocurrido – respondió el anciano.

- Creo, creo que me has atacado – contestó mordazmente, aunque algo dudosa. ¿No se supone que Gandalf le ha ayudado siempre?

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? – preguntó el mago con una enigmática sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Có-cómo sabes que me lo ha dicho alguien? – la chica estaba realmente sorprendida. Sabía que Gandalf sabía cosas sobre ella que desconocía, pero saber que tiene dos "personalidades"…

- No te confundas. Conozco a Pisom y se que es lo que quiere – Nay permanecía estupefacta -. Intentará ponerte en contra de nosotros, pero recuerda: no creas todo lo que te dice.

- ¿Quieres decir que hay cosas que si debo creer?

- Tal vez.

- Como que no fui creada por Sauron, sino que nací. Soy hija de una elfa. ¿No?

Gandalf cayó durante unos segundos. Esa afirmación lo había cogido por sorpresa. La viperosa lengua de Pisom parecía que hablaba más de la cuenta.

- Es cierto, pero no puedo explicarte nada todavía.

- Gandalf, necesito saberlo – le suplicó la muchacha con lagrimas a punto de salir -. Ni siquiera se quien soy.

- ¡Claro que si! Eres Nayra Dûr Lothelawen.

"_- ¿Lothelawen? – recordó la pregunta de Arwen -. Así se llamaba mi madre."_

- Puede ser, ¿qué sea hija de la madre de Arwen? – preguntó con las lagrimas libres por su cara.

- Lo siento Nay, no puedo contestarte aún.

No debería haber preguntado nada sobre su madre. Ahora su mente estaría dando vueltas en un tema que no tiene nada que ver con la misión. Pero…

Gandalf se levantó de la roca donde estaba sentado y se dirigió hacia uno de nuestros compañeros que dormía profundamente, seguramente para cambiar la guardia. Pero ella seguía pensando en lo mismo.

Habían demasiadas coincidencias si se ponía a pensarlo. Es decir, si la señora Lothelawen era su madre, su esposo, Elrond, era su padre…

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó una voz mientras se sentaba detrás de ella y la abrazaba.

- Legolas…

- Estás un poco rara.

- Estoy perdida.

La respuesta descolocó un poco al elfo. Sabía que le ocurría algo, pero estar perdida no era una respuesta de las que esperaba. Podía haber contestado que tenia miedo, _¿cómo va ha tener miedo?_

- No te preocupes – le contestó al rato para reconfortarla -. Seguro que te encuentras muy pronto.

- ¿Es posible ser elfo y no tener las orejas que les caracterizan? – preguntó Nayra.

Legolas sabia que contestar. Por supuesto que todos los elfos tenían esas características orejas. Sin embargo dejó la pregunta al aire y se dedicó a dar besos al pelo de su compañera.

Con el tiempo, el elfo empezaba a sentirse nervioso. La cercanía que tenia con la chica y el silencio que había en el ambiente no lo tranquilizaban.

Y pensar que esa chica había querido matarlo días antes… aunque el sabia que no era ella, esos ojos se lo habían demostrado, no eran suyos.

- Naur, ¿todavía sueñas con esos ojos azules a los que tanto miedo tenias? – preguntó para sacar algún tema.

- No. Mucho peor – contestó sin vacilar -. Tengo una lucha interior con ellos todo el tiempo. Y aunque parezca de locos – dijo dándose la vuelta para ver la cara de Legolas -, me cuentan cosas que me aterrorizan. De locos, ¿no?

¿Cómo iba a estar loca esa linda muchacha? Con el cariño que le tenia la defendería ante cualquiera para demostrar lo contrario.

La observaba detenidamente. No tenía esos ojos azules a los que el también había tenido miedo. Volvían a ser verdes, el verde esperanza que tanto le gustaba.

Esperanza, la que guardaba desde hacia días que guardaba en su corazón. No era obsesión, como le había dicho su amigo. Ya se había aclarado un poco, descubriendo que en lo profundo había esperanza para hacer una locura que deseaba hacer.

Nayra también miraba detenidamente al elfo. Se había dado cuenta que Legolas la miraba fijamente, examinándola por todos lados debatiéndose por hacer algo. Se le secaban los labios por el frió y tuvo que humedecérselos.

Ese gesto hizo que el elfo se decidiera, tomándolo como un reto para hacer lo que ambos querían. Y aceptó encantado.

Como dos lobos hambrientos comenzaron a besarse salvajemente. Nayra se había dado la vuelta completamente y se encontraba sentada en las piernas del elfo.

Sentían que la temperatura de ambos subía, y no era la única cosa que había sentido Nayra.

La chica le había pasado las piernas por la cintura del elfo, y como respuesta de éste, había comenzado a morderle el cuello a la chica mientras ésta le abrazaba fuertemente.

El elfo cogió a la muchacha y la levantó, soltándola únicamente en el suelo.

Se encontraban uno frente al otro. De nuevo se dedicaban a observarse uno al otro. Los dos con las mejillas coloradas, la ropa descolocada, e incluso, el pelo.

Legolas decidió volver a lo que estaban y buscó esos labios que lo habían vuelto loco, y Nayra lo recibió gustosamente.

Tuvieron que separarse para respirar unas cuantas veces. Sus bocas solo se dedicaban a una cosa, sus manos sin embargo, se dedicaban a explorar el cuerpo del otro por encima de la ropa.

- Me vas a volver loco – dijo en un susurro el elfo en uno de los intermedios de sus besos.

Con una sonrisa pillina, Nayra lo miró a los ojos para responderle, pero fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho.

Los ojos azules de Legolas le recordaron unas palabras.

"_No te acerques a los elfos" "Por el bien de todos"_

La joven se separó del elfo, y con un pequeño susurro y mirando al suelo le contestó:

- Lo siento.

Dio la vuelta y se dirigió a dormir.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Legolas caminando detrás de ella.

- No ocurre nada, es solo que me siento mal.

- Pe-pero, ¿fue algo que te dije?

- No, claro que no.

- Entonces, ¿fue el beso?

- ¡No! – le contestó rápidamente.

- Dime entonces el que – le exigió dándole la vuelta.

Se miraron a los ojos de nuevo. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero si tenían algo claro, y era que se deseaban.

No aguantaron más. Se unieron de nuevo en un beso menos salvaje que el anterior, pero más profundo y lleno de sentimientos.

- Legolas – habló Nayra mientras se besaban -, tenemos que dormir.

El elfo le sonrió picaramente y le cogió de la mano para llevarla a las mantas donde se acostaron ambos. Allí, siguieron con los besos y los tocamientos, hasta que de nuevo, Nayra paró.

Pasaron la noche juntos. Y aunque no ocurrió nada por petición de la joven, para ambos fue una de las noches más felices desde que empezaron con la travesía.

- Vaya, vaya – comentó Boromir cuando observó la imagen ante él con cara de pocos amigos.

- Me debes dos jarras de cerveza y una pipa – habló una voz felizmente.

- Cuando terminemos la misión te pagaré lo que te debo, señor enano.

_Hasta aquí llego. Se que ha sido cortito, pero es que no me viene la inspiración ni el tiempo. Sorry._

_Nos vemos en la proxima._


	15. Caos

_Lo sieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeento. De verdad que me avergüenza poner los capítulos con tanto tiempo de separación, pero es que no tengo tiempo. De verdad! (A) jaja, la vida universitaria en examenes es dura…_

_Bueno, agradecer a las nuevas incorporaciones a la historia, cada vez tengo más lectoras (me avergüenza más tardar :P) y gracias a ustedes, HEMOS SUPERADO LOS 100 RR. _

_Gracias._

**CAPITULO 15. CAOS**

La estancia al lado del río se alargó más de lo planeado. Siguiendo el camino, encontraron la entrada oculta a las minas de Moria, pero el problema era como entrar.

Gandalf se pasaba todo el tiempo ante la puerta pensando la contraseña, y así, seguir con nuestro camino.

Las noches se hacían frías y oscuras. Las guardias que hacían los componentes de la tropa lo pasaban mal. Pero a Nayra le preocupaba otra cosa. El mago, les había advertido que vigilaran el río más que el camino. Lo había dicho a escondidas de los hobbits, y esto le preocupaba, porque recalcaba que se les echara un ojo.

De esta manera, los hobbits se libraron de hacer guardia en estos días, terminando con la tranquilidad y silencio durante la salida del sol.

- Pisom, vamos a jugar. Estamos apostando comida – le gritaba Pip desde el otro lado del campamento -. ¿Juegas?

La pobre chica estaba muerta de cansancio. Era ella la última que hizo la vigilancia, y necesitaba dormir.

- No gracias – intentó gritar para que la oyeran.

- Deberías intentar dormir un poco ahora que puedes – dijo Boromir sentándose a su lado.

- Es lo que estoy intentando desde que empezaron a mantener silencio para jugar.

- ¡Si! – gritó Merry levantándose y empezando a bailar – Soy el mejor, soy el mejor…

- Tal vez – empezó a decir el hombre -, tal vez pueda ayudarte a relajarte y logres dormir.

Nayra aceptó con la cabeza y se colocó donde el gondorita le pidió, sentarse entre sus piernas y apoyarse en él.

El comportamiento del guerrero había cambiado unos días atrás. Nayra lo había notado, pero no sabía el motivo. Algunas veces era muy cariñoso y comprensivo, y otras le echaba miradas que mataban. Tal vez el motivo era algo que hubiera hecho, creía pensar, pero nunca lograba saber.

Boromir se dedicó a abrazarla por detrás, "te vendrá bien algo de calor" dijo mientras la mecía y le susurraba al oído.

Algo apartado de ellos, se encontraba el trío restante, excluyendo a Gandalf, que seguía sumergido en lo suyo.

Aragorn y Gimli hablaban acerca de las pipas. Claramente, mientras hablaban, disfrutaban prendiendo las hiervas que tanto les gustaban y disfrutan.

Pero el elfo estaba fuera de esa conversación. Él no hacia caso del tema de sus amigos. Él solo miraba hacia la pareja que estaban abrazados.

La chica se estaba riendo con algo que le decía el humano al oído, y parecía divertida.

Desde algunas noches atrás, Legolas y Nayra habían intercambiado algo más que palabras, pero ahí se había quedado. No habían vuelto a besarse ni abrazarse. Sobra decir que tampoco dormían juntos. Estaban distanciados, y no era por su parte. La chica volvía a ser un poco distante con el elfo y él la respetaba. "Tal vez se ha arrepentido" pensaba, pero verlos a ellos dos juntos le recordaba a la noche que pasaron juntos y un calor se apoderaba de su interior.

El elfo no se consideraba propietario de la muchacha, pero verla con Boromir no le gustaba. Ella era libre, y más si no mantenían nada entre ellos, pero…

- ¡Si! ¿Quién es el mejor ahora?

- Eso no vale, has hecho trampas Pip – reclamaba Merry.

Una risa hizo volver a la realidad al elfo.

- Mi amigo – decía Gimli -, creo que al elfo le pasa algo.

- Tienes razón señor enano.

- No os metáis conmigo – exclamó el elfo y se retiró a un lugar solo ante la estupefacta mirada de los dos varones.

- Me parece que está de mal humor – supuso el enano. Pero Aragorn creyó saber el motivo cuando se fijó en la dirección de la mirada de su amigo cuando aún permanecía sentado. Pisom.

El repentino levantamiento del elfo no pasó desapercibido para Nayra. Lo siguió con la vista y lo vio apartarse del grupo.

Boromir notó el cambio en el cuerpo de la chica, miró que le llamaba la atención a ella y descubrió al elfo.

- Yo puedo darte mucho más que él.

- ¿Qué?

La frase del gondorita le había impresionado muchísimo. ¿Se refería a lo que ella creía? ¿Era un intento de declaración? ¿Acercamiento?

- Él es un elfo – continuó el hombre -. Tarde o temprano, tú morirás antes que él, porque él es inmortal. Los elfos y los humanos no pueden permanecer juntos eternamente.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo – le contestó seriamente -. Mi niña, por favor. Se como lo miras. Desde mucho antes de que tuvierais algún tipo de roce ya te atraía.

- ¿Tipo de roce? – preguntó avergonzada. No quería saber la respuesta.

- Se lo que hicisteis hace unas noches atrás.

- ¡Boromir!

- Se que estuvo mal. Pero no puedo remediarlo. No podía dormir, y de vez en cuando te echaba un ojo.

»Eres la primera chica que me llama realmente la atención – contestó rápidamente para excusarse -. Si te quedas conmigo, cuando todo esto termine, podrías ser la mujer del Senescal de Gondor.

- No es el título de príncipe de Legolas lo que me gusta.

- Lo se. Es algo incomparable con mi titulo, pero…

- Además, ese puesto que me ofreces no servirá de nada después de esta misión. Aragorn es el rey de Gondor. Y tú, ¿qué me estas queriendo decir? – preguntó Nay, algo indecisa, después de unos segundos.

El humano no sabía como explicar la respuesta que quería trasmitirle. Titubeó en los intentos, pero no le salían frases coherentes. Por otro lado, Nay no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos, buscando lo que realmente quería decirse aquel hombre de mirada siniestra.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Boromir se fue acercando a la chica, acortando distancias. Pudo ver como a medida que se acercaba, Nay se iba poniendo más nerviosa y no se movía.

No se apartaban la vista. Se miraban fijamente el uno al otro hasta que el hombre rompió el vacío que los separaba y se unieron en un beso.

No pensaban en nada, era un beso suave, pero con mucho cariño. "Para nada como los de Legolas" pensó la chica.

- Te puedo hacer muy feliz – le susurró Boromir cuando se separaron -. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

No supo que contestar. Simplemente le miró a los ojos como hizo todo el tiempo.

Fue un beso muy bonito. Sencillo, pero lleno de sentimientos. Sin embargo, la chica no sintió amor en su corazón, ni mariposas en el estómago.

Puede que no fueran como los fogosos besos del elfo, pero los prefería a ellos. Esos besos si despertaban en ella algo en su interior, pero tenia el conflicto consigo misma. Había varias razones para no estar con Legolas. No debía estar junto a los elfos, como le dijo Pisom, y la otra es la que Boromir le hizo entender. Legolas era un elfo, y como tal, inmortal. Ella moriría, y lo dejaría solo. "Elfos y humanos no pueden estar juntos"

Era demasiado caos en su cabeza. Se sentía fatal.

- Pequeña – le llamó Boromir -. ¿Qué te ocurre?

No pudo aguantarse más y comenzó a llorar. Se refugió en el pecho del gondorita y lloró desconsoladamente mientras Boromir intentaba tranquilizarla y darle su apoyo abrazándola.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Esto es demasiado para mí – le dijo -. Siento que le quiero a él, pero también te necesito a ti.

Esas palabras le hicieron daño al gondorita, pero no podía hacer nada. Si él le daba su corazón, ella no podía hacer nada si le había dado el suyo a otro.

- No te preocupes – dijo como pudo -. Entiendo que no me quieras. Pero me da igual, estaré contigo y te ayudaré como pueda.

Mientras tanto, Legolas, apartados de todos, lo vio todo. No lo comprendía.

¿Cómo podía ser, que un día estaba con él y ahora estaba con el mortal?

En su interior se sentía fatal. Ella tenía la libertad de escoger. El humano le seria más útil que él. Envejecerían juntos. Al fin y al cavo, el era un elfo.

- Si no la conociera, pensaría que es… Pero para qué engañarse. No es por lo que la conozco, es por lo que siento. No soy capaz de pensar eso de ella – pensó el elfo.

Resentido y abatido, se levantó y puso rumbo hacia Gandalf. Ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo delante de las puertas sin éxito de abrirlas. Había que darse prisa. Además, no quería darle más tiempo a esa parejita para hacer manitas delante de él.

Al pasar por al lado de la pareja, no pudo evitar mirarla. Era hermosa, más que muchas elfas, pero, estaba llorando.

Se extrañó demasiado, primero feliz, dándose un beso, ¿y ahora llorando?

Boromir al percatarse de ser observado, levantó la vista y vio al elfo. Sus miradas se conectaron. Una llena de asombro, y la otra de odio.

Siguiendo su camino, llegó junto al mago y le comentó sus preocupaciones respecto al viaje. Todo seguido por la mirada del hombre. Poco después se les unió Frodo.

- ¡Por fin lograron abrir las puestas! – gritó Merry cuando empezaron a dejar el camino libre.

- Nada de festejar – dijo serio Gandalf -. Todos adentro.

Uno a uno fueron entrando. El mago daba paso a todos, primero a Legolas para inspeccionar, luego fueron los hobbits, el enano…

Nayra y Boromir se levantaron para dirigirse al interior de la cueva. En la puerta aguardaban Aragorn y Gandalf.

El montaraz miró a la chica con cariño, pero en sus ojos algo estaba escondido, tal vez decepción.

- Vamos, no os retraséis – dijo como siempre tan protector.

Comenzaron el avance a la entrada de la oscura cueva. A cada paso sonaban extraños sonidos, pero lo más misterioso era la sensación de que algo estaba pasando junto a sus pies. Algo deslizadizo y repugnante.

- Ey, ¿no sentís nada extraño? – preguntó Naur.

Un grito no dio tiempo a responder a nadie. Alguien del grupo había caído al suelo y era llevado hacia fuera empujando a todo aquel que se encontraba en su camino.

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó alguien.

- ¡¡Socorro!!

- ¡Frodo! – gritó Gandalf.

Descubrieron, al salir de la caverna, y a la luz de la luna, que un gran tentáculo había arrastrado al pequeño hobbit hacia el río. Estaba sujetado por los tobillos, y una gran boca amenazaba con comérselo.

- Resiste, vamos hacia allí.

La primera en reaccionar al ataque de la bestia fue Nayra. Cuando comenzó a correr, varias flechas pasaron cerca de ellas hacia el monstruo marino.

- Legolas – pensó la chica mientras sentía algo raro en su estómago al pensar en él.

Varios gritos siguieron a la joven. Los pequeños hobbits no se atrevían a enfrentarse al animal, pero intentaban intimidar con sus gritos corriendo hacia la orilla.

Los dos fuertes hombres acompañaron con sus gritos de guerra mientras corrían tras Nayra.

La muchacha había comenzado a introducirse en el agua cuando Frodo cayó en ella tras haberlo soltado la criatura gracias a las flechas de Legolas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó al pequeño cuando salió a la superficie del agua -. De acuerdo, corre con Gandalf – prosiguió tras asentir el hobbit.

Mientras corría Frodo hacia la orilla, llegaron junto a la chica Aragorn y Boromir.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el último por lo bajo.

Aragorn fue el primero en comenzar a utilizar su arma después de escuchar la pequeña conversación "privada". La blandía con todas sus fuerzas intentando cortar los tentáculos.

Boromir y Nayra lo acompañaron enseguida.

Desde la orilla, Gandalf apresuraba a los hobbits a entrar en la cueva.

- ¡Daos prisa en entrar! – les gritó a los luchadores del agua.

- ¡Venid! Yo os cubro – informó el elfo.

El trío era reacio a abandonar la batalla. Demasiado tiempo sin sentir la adrenalina que provoca la pelea.

- Pequeña, retirémonos.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Ya ha sido suficiente.

Los varoniles guerreros empezaron a retroceder sin perder de vista los escurridizos brazos de su enemigo.

Por otra parte, Nayra no quería retirarse. Se sentía tan bien, tan libre.

Una parte de ella sentía que había nacido para eso. Poco a poco, un impulso salvaje la controlaba pidiéndole más. Pedía ir a buscar a la bestia que retrocedía poco a poco.

- Naur, por lo que más quieras. Deja de pelear – le gritó Legolas.

Ofendida por la interrupción, la joven se dio la vuelta para echarle una mirada mortal, pero se sorprendió cuando vio miedo en los ojos del elfo.

- Cuidado Nayra – gritó con todas sus fuerzas Frodo desde la entrada de la cueva.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para mirar a la muchacha.

La gran bestia se aproxima hacia la orilla de nuevo en busca de sus enemigos, y la más próxima era ella.

Un gran tentáculo salido de la nada arremetió contra la joven alejándola del camino que debían seguir. Aunque por suerte, la dejó en tierra, y no en las profundas aguas.

- Asquerosa bestia – murmuró enfadado el gondorita.

- ¡Por la pequeña!

Boromir y Gimli corrieron hacia el monstruo para evitar que se ensañara con Nayra.

- Legolas, cúbrenos – dijo Aragorn dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos. Miró hacia atrás y vio que el elfo había corrido hacia la muchacha e intentaba reanimarla.

- Naur, por favor… - se escuchaba susurrar al elfo.

El montaraz, obligado a defender desde lejos, sacó su arco y empezó a disparar flechas.

- Legolas – llamó el mago -, no te preocupes por el estado de ella ahora y tráela hacia dentro.

Con mucho cuidado, el elfo recogió a Nayra del suelo y la alzó contra su pecho para transportarla. Sentía su propio corazón latir a mucha velocidad, y alguna que otra vez, el de la chica.

A primera vista, no parecía tener nada grave. Solamente algún que otro rasguño provocado por las piedras de la orilla del lago.

Una vez a salvo los dos, el resto del equipo de rescate comenzó a retirarse de la orilla de ese peligroso terreno que ya tenia dueño.

Satisfactoriamente, todos entraron en la cueva. El orificio era demasiado estrecho para que la criatura entrara con ellos, pero al menos, lo intentó.

Los tentáculos siguieron a nuestra compañía, pero ésta se distanció de la entrada hacia un lugar seguro.

- Alejémonos de aquí – dijo sabiamente Gandalf.

Cuando creyeron estar a salvo y fuera del alcance del monstruo, escucharon un estruendoso ruido.

La entrada se había derrumbado.

- Ahora sólo podemos seguir adelante – comentó Aragorn. Lo que todos pensaban.

_Juaz juaz. Se han quedado atrapados, ¿a que no os lo esperabais? Jajaja._

_Bueeeeeeeeno. Quiero vuestras opiniones con respecto al comportamiento de Boromir, porque, sinceramente, ese personaje no me gusta nada, pero en mi historia está sliendo su parte buena, jajaja. Tenia pensada hacer su muerte super ZAS, vamos, poca importancia, pero ahora… se me ocurren muchas cosas (6) jaja._

_Basta de desvarios, criticadme todo lo que querais y gracias por estar ahí._

_YA SOY MAYOR DE EDAD yuju!_


	16. Bajas

**CAPITULO 16. Bajas**

"Estúpida"

- ¿Qué?

"Por todos los orcos. ¡No empieces de nuevo!"

- Oh, no. Otra vez inconsciente…

"Deberías ser vidente"

- Y ¿cuál es el motivo de "estúpida"?

"Muy sencillo. Te dejaste… a ver como te lo digo, ¿dar un traspiés con un tentáculo?"

La estruendosa risa de Pisom se hizo presente en cada rincón de los pensamientos de Nayra.

- _Estúpida._

_- _¡Eh! – exclamó molesta Nay -. Ya me enteré la primera vez.

"No seas tan mortal y deja de creerte tan importante. Yo no me repito tanto como los humanos"

- _¿Cómo eres tan irresponsable?_

_- _No te metas conmigo. Yo soy así.

"De verdad, no tienes remedio… Solo te voy a decir una cosa: corred"

- ¿Y por qué debería hacerte caso?

"Por primera vez, voy a repetirme. Corred"

- Me enteré a la primera…

- _Vamos elfo. Te estás quedando un poco atrás._

_- No hace falta que me lo digas. Ya me di cuenta._

"No es que me haga muy feliz salvaros la vida, pero para mis intereses, deben salir de esta cueva lo más rápido posible"

- _¿Cuánto dices que pesa Pisom, Pip?_

_- No lo sé, Pop._

_- ¿Por qué me llamas Pop?_

_- No lo sé, Pop. Es que suena Pip y Pop._

_- ¡¿_Quienes son los que no paran de hablar?!

"Tu deberías saberlo, viajan contigo. Si fuera por mí, ya estarían muertos todos. En especial el mago, el elfo y ese engreído mortal…"

- ¿Boromir?

"¡Ja! Mi frágil mortal, hablo del descendiente de Isildur"

- Ahm.

"Me seguiré repitiendo. Corred. Corred"

- Corred, corred.

_- ¡Pisom está hablando!_

"Corred"

_- _Corred.

- _¿Por qué tenemos que correr?_

-_ No seas estúpido Pip, no ves que está dormida._

-_ A lo mejor me responde._

-_ ¡Callaros los dos!_

_- _Corred.

_-_ _¿Por qué Pisom?_

"Porque más adelante hay…"

- una emboscada.

"Eso es"

La consciencia de Nayra estaba cayendo en un oscuro sueño. No controlaba sus palabras, lo único que le quedaba bajo su control.

- _¡Gandalf!_

_- _¿Qué?

"Oh, vaya. Ya despertaste – dijo con sarcasmo Pisom -. Es un buen momento para abrir los ojos"

- ¿Por qué?

La estruendosa voz de Pisom se hizo notar en todos los lugares de la cabeza de Nay. _Ahora me echará la bronca otra vez…_

"Es un día esplendoroso para mi"

- Y ¿se puede saber por qué?

"Porque el viejo mago se va a hacer mucho daño"

- ¿Qué?

- ¡_Boromir agarra a los hobbits!_

_- Gandalf – llamaba sin parar la voz de Frodo._

- Señorita Pisom – exclamó sorprendido Sam. El hobbits se hallaba a mi lado -. Por fin se recuperó.

- ¿Qué? _Oh, mis valar. Debo buscarme otra expresión._

- ¡NO PUEDES PASAR!

- ¡Gandalf! – exclamó preocupada recordando la situación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, hechó a correr hacia el puente de piedra.

- Naur, no puedes ir – dijo Legolas sujetándola de la cintura.

- ¡NO PUEDES PASAR!

- Pero, debo ayudar a Gandalf – intentó rechistar.

El elfo simplemente rompió el enlace de sus miradas sin soltarla.

Las piedras del puente empezaban a caer y desprenderse. La bestia de fuego seguía avanzando hacia Gandalf. _El muy tonto no camina hacia atrás._

_- ¿Permitiría señorita refugiarse a este viejo anciano bajo su árbol? – preguntó a mi lado mientras escurría su sombrero y su túnica._

- Debo ayudarlo.

_- Claro – dije secamente. El anciano me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado._

_- ¿Qué hace una señorita tan joven como usted en un lugar como este?_

_- Se sorprendería de que no soy tan joven._

- Tengo que ayudarlo.

_- Y bueno Pisom, tendrás un nombre ¿no? – preguntó Gandalf al tercer día de estar con él._

Nayra se soltó de Legolas como pude para encontrar un poco de espacio para poder realizar algún hechizo con el que ayudar al mago.

_- Bueno – dijo mientras se ponía en pie para llamar mi atención -, la próxima vez que nos veamos te pondré un nombre. Y ten por seguro que tendrás familia algún día._

Empezó a pensar como atacar a aquella bestia. Era fuego, por lo que el suyo propio no le serviría. Mejor, la oscuridad.

_- A partir de ahora – dijo la voz de Gandalf sacándome de mis recuerdos -, serás Nayra Dûr Lothelawen, la mujer del anillo de fuego y oscuro._

"Gracias"

El comentario de Pisom hizo que parara el hechizo repentinamente. ¿Por qué le dijo eso?

Un estruendoso ruido la hizo volver en sí. El puente se había derrumbado con la bestia. Gandalf estaba sano y vivo.

- Pequeña, ¿creíste que te iba a dejar? – me preguntó seriamente.

Nayra no pudo reprimir las lágrimas y echó a correr a los brazos del mago, pero la mirada de cariño del anciano cambió antes de su encuentro.

Había notado que el Ballrog no se dio por vencido, y con su látigo, apresó la pierna del mago.

- ¡No! – gritó Naur quedándose estática en el lugar.

- Corred – dijo Gandalf. Miró hacia Legolas y volvió a repetirse -. Corred.

Lentamente, a unos cinco metros de la chica, vió como poco a poco, el anciano se iba soltando del peldaño y comenzaba a caer.

Escuchaba los gritos de los hobbits detrás de ella, pero no le importaba.

Ese viejo verde, que tanto la había ayudado, estaba camino a la muerte en aquel barranco de oscuridad. Y ella no hacia nada.

Desde más atrás, Legolas vio las intensiones de la muchacha. Empezó a correr hacia ella. Sabía que estaba loca, hacia locuras cada dos por tres, pero esa era demasiado.

La distancia con el precipicio disminuía. Era ella misma quien la reducía.

Caminaba hacia al borde. Saltaría si hacia falta para salvar a Gandalf.

- No lo hagas.

Escuchó detrás suyo. _Legolas._

Dando la vuelta rápidamente, se echó a los brazos del elfo, sorprendiendo a éste, y se derrumbó.

- ¡Legolas! – gritó Aragorn camino mas adelante-. Debemos salir de aquí.

- Tienes que ser fuerte – susurró el elfo a la chica.

Las flechas de los enemigos, al otro lado del foso, empezaban a acechar a la compañía.

- Tienes que seguir.

- Él, era el que me ayudaba – gimoteó la ojiverde.

- Pues deja que ahora te ayude yo.

Y la besó.

Se dejaron llevar por una extraña sensación que los unía. Se olvidaron de todo. De las flechas. De Gandalf. De huir.

- Ya vale, ¡no ven que les pueden matar! – gritó Boromir a dos pasos de la pareja.

El gondorita se había acercado nada más ver lo que hacían. Estaba muerto de celos.

Miró a los ojos a Nayra, y la chica sintió culpabilidad.

_- Te puedo hacer muy feliz_

- _Él es un elfo – continuó el hombre -. Tarde o temprano, tú morirás antes que él, porque él es inmortal. Los elfos y los humanos no pueden permanecer juntos eternamente._

_- _Perdón – dijo Nayra y echó a correr hacia la salida.

Por otra parte, los dos hombres se miraban de una manera mortal. Marcando territorio. Defendiendo su amor.

- ¡Pisom! – gritó aterrado Frodo.

Automáticamente, todos miraron hacia la joven.

La encontraron cayendo por las escaleras con una flecha clavada.

- Naur – dijo Legolas corriendo hacia la victima.

- No hay tiempo de detenerse a mirarla – dijo bruscamente Boromir cogiéndola en brazos -. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

_Lo siento lo siento lo siento. Me debería ir buscando otra forma de disculparme, jaja._

_Bueno, se que es cortito, pero es que la inspiración viene y va, como decimos todo. Así que, mejor poner poquito a poco que todo de golpe a saber cuando no?_

_Gracias a las que sigan leyendo la historia, y si quieren pueden darme ideas._

_Si se dieron cuenta, esta parte del libro la hice muy rápida. Es porque no me gusta. No se me ocurre nada diferente a la historia, y para ponerla igual, me la salto jajajaja._

_Lo dicho, se aceptan ideas :P_

_Se pelearan Boromir y Legolas?_

_Dormirá Nayra hasta el bosque de Lothe NO ME ACUERDO jajaja_

_Ocurrirá algo de romance en ese lindo bosque?_

_Se besaran mas a menudo nuestros protagonistas?_

_DIGANME LO QUE QUIERAN!!! Que yo ya veré que cuelgo :D_


End file.
